Marido Ideal
by MelissaKankrer
Summary: Isabella Swan ha rechazado múltiples propuestas de matrimonio. Pero cuando encuentra a un hombre sin memoria, le hace creer que es su prometido y están a punto de casarse, ademas de ser el hombre ideal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**N.A: Nueva historia que ojala les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Edward Cullen tuvo que ponerse de puntillas encima de un sofá para mirar por la ventana del salón. Lo habría tenido mucho más fácil si no hubiera tenido a una gorda gata amarilla plácidamente echada sobre su brazo. Su aliento tibio empañó el helado cristal formando un círculo perfecto; lo limpió con la manga justo a tiempo para ver detenerse un elegante coche de ciudad en el camino circular de entrada a la blanca casa señorial. Cuando vio saltar de la parte de atrás del coche a un lacayo de peluca y librea para abrir la portezuela, se acercó más hasta pegar la nariz al cristal.

—Nunca he visto a un verdadero duque, Nellie —susurró, dando un entusiasmado apretón a la paciente gata que era su compañera constante.

Desde el instante en que sus padres le dijeron que su tío abuelo les haría el honor de visitarlos, había pasado todas sus horas de vigilia mirando sus libros de cuentos en busca de una ilustración de un duque. La imagen que se formó finalmente de su tío fue una especie de cruce entre Ulises y el rey Arturo: amable, valiente y noble, con un manto de terciopelo rojo sobre sus anchos hombros y tal vez incluso una reluciente espada colgándole de la cintura.

Retuvo el aliento cuando se abrió la puerta del coche y la luz del sol hizo destellar el blasón pintado sobre la brillante puerta.

— ¡Edward!

La voz de su madre reverberó a lo largo de sus tensos nervios, casi haciéndolo caer de la otomana. Nellie saltó de sus brazos y fue a buscar refugio detrás de las cortinas.

—Baja de ahí al instante. No estaría bien que tu tío te viera fisgoneando por la ventana como uno de los criados.

Decidiendo que no era aconsejable recordarle a su madre que sólo podían permitirse una criada, bajó de la otomana de un salto.

— ¡Llegó el duque mamá! ¡Ya está aquí! Y llegó en un coche tirado por cuatro caballos blancos, igual que Zeus o Apolo.

—O el diablo —masculló ella, mojándose los dedos con la lengua para domeñar al mechón rebelde que siempre se escapaba de sus gloriosos cabellos.

Edward trató de mantenerse quieto mientras ella le quitaba varios pelos de gata de la chaqueta y volvía a atarle el nudo de la pequeña corbata, tan apretado que igual lo estrangulaba y le extraía toda la vida. Quería parecerle lo mejor posible al duque; quería que su madre y su padre se enorgullecieran de él. Si su padre se sentía orgulloso de él tal vez no se quedaría tantas noches en Londres mientras su madre lloraba en la cama hasta quedarse dormida; sus ahogados sollozos lo habían despertado más de una vez esa semana.

—Ya está —dijo ella, retrocediendo y ladeando la cabeza para examinarlo—. Estás hecho todo un hermoso caballerito.

De pronto se le arrugó la cara y le dio la espalda, llevándose un pañuelo a la boca.

—Mamá, ¿estás llorando?

—No seas tonto —repuso ella, agitando la mano, para quitarle importancia—. Me entró algo en el ojo, una mota de ceniza del hogar, supongo, o un pelo de Nellie.

Por primera vez en su corta vida, Edward sospechó que su madre le mentía. Antes de que pudiera insistir, se abrió la puerta del salón. Edward se giró a mirar, olvidado de su madre, porque el corazón empezó a retumbarle en los oídos.

Su padre estaba en la puerta, sus mejillas cubiertas por venillas azuladas, tan enrojecidas como su nariz. Normalmente hacían falta una noche de ganancias en las mesas de juego o al menos tres botellas de oporto para ponerle ese brillo febril en los ojos.

—Elizabeth, Edward, tengo el gran honor de presentaros a mi tío Carlisle Cullen, sexto duque de Masen.

Con gesto impaciente, el duque hizo a un lado a su padre y entró en el salón, seguido por un gigantesco lacayo. Desilusionado, Edward observó que el duque no llevaba un hermoso manto rojo sino un severo frac negro y calzas hasta las rodillas desprovistas de todo adorno. No tenía los hombros anchos sino estrechos y caídos hacia delante, como si estuvieran en inminente peligro de desmoronarse. Unas gruesas cejas hacían sombra a sus ojos claros y un mellado anillo de tiesos cabellos blancos le rodeaba la brillante coronilla de la cabeza. Al anciano se le agitaron las ventanillas de la achaparrada nariz, y de pronto estalló en un sonoro estornudo que los hizo retroceder a todos.

—Hay un gato aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo, paseando la mirada por la sala, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sacadlo de aquí enseguida, no soporto a estos odiosos bichos.

—Lo siento muchísimo, excelencia. Si lo hubiera sabido, la habría encerrado en el corral con los demás animales.

Sin parar de musitar disculpas, su madre abrió la ventana y sin ninguna ceremonia arrojó a Nellie al jardín. Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero el duque pasó su mirada de la gata a él, dejándole la lengua pegada al paladar, paralizada.

—Qué suerte que haya llegado a la hora del té, excelencia —dijo su madre, con una trémula sonrisa—. Ordené a mi cocinera que preparara todo un surtido de refrigerios para...

—No tengo tiempo para ociosidades ni cháchara —la interrumpió el duque en tono duro, borrándole la sonrisa—. Tengo que volver a Londres lo más pronto posible. Un hombre de mi posición tiene asuntos más importantes que éste de qué ocuparse.

Cuando el duque se le acercó, a Edward empezó a arrugársele la nariz; el olor del anciano era más desagradable aún que su apariencia; olía a ropa interior apolillada guardada desde hacía siglos en el ático.

— ¿Este es el muchacho? —ladró.

Su padre fue a ponerse junto a su madre y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Sí, éste es nuestro Edward.

Edward retrocedió cuando el duque se inclinó a mirarle la cara de cerca; el rictus de su delgado labio superior dejaba claro que no le agradaba mucho lo que estaba viendo.

—Es un poco pequeño para su edad, ¿no?

La risa de su padre sonó un pelín exagerada.

—Sólo tiene siete años, milord. Yo también tardé un poco en pegar el estirón.

El duque le dio un tirón en una oreja, el cual le hizo agradecer el haberse acordado de lavarse bien las orejas por detrás. Antes de que lograra recuperarse de esa indignidad, el anciano le cogió el labio inferior entre sus huesudos dedos y se lo estiró, para examinarle los dientes.

Él se apartó bruscamente, mirando al duque incrédulo. Podría haberle mordido, pero temió que su sabor fuera aún peor que su olor.

Obedeciendo a un codazo de su padre, su madre dio un paso adelante.

—Es un niño obediente, milord, y tiene un corazón bondadoso y generoso. Siempre lo he llamado mi angelito.

El bufido del duque les advirtió que no valoraba mucho esas determinadas virtudes.

—Pero también es la mar de inteligente —añadió su madre, entonces, retorciéndose la falda entre las manos—. Nunca he visto a un muchacho tan pequeño con tan buena cabeza para las letras y las sumas.

El duque empezó a caminar alrededor de él, haciéndolo sentirse como un gordo animal en descomposición al que acaba de ver un buitre hambriento. Pasado un momento de tenso silencio, el anciano se detuvo y se balanceó sobre los talones.

—Ya he perdido bastante de mi precioso tiempo. Tendrá que servir.

Edward vio que su madre se llevaba la mano a la boca, y vio alivio en la cara de su padre. El calor de la desesperación le desató por fin la lengua.

— ¿Servir? ¿Qué tendré que hacer? No entiendo. ¿De qué habla? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Su padre le sonrió:

—Te tenemos una sorpresa maravillosa, hijo. Tu tío Carlisle ha accedido generosamente a hacerte su heredero. Desde ahora vas a ser su hijito.

Edward miró desesperado de su padre a su madre.

—Pero es que yo no quiero ser su hijito. Quiero ser vuestro hijito.

La sonrisa de su tío, enseñando unos dientes amarillentos, era más amenazadora que cualquier mirada furiosa.

—No será hijito de nadie. Jamás he sido partidario de mimar a un crío. No tardaré nada en hacer un hombre de él.

—Verás, Edward —le dijo su padre, moviendo la cabeza tristemente—, la esposa de lord Masen se fue al cielo.

— ¿Para escapar de él? —preguntó él, mirando desafiante a su tío. Su padre entrecerró los ojos, a modo de advertencia.

—Se fue al cielo porque estaba enferma. Por desgracia, murió antes de poder darle un hijo. Él no fue bendecido con un hijo como nosotros.

—La tonta débil de carácter me dejó con una hija —ladró el duque—. ¡Una hija! La muchacha no me sirve de nada a mí, pero te hará compañía a ti.

— ¿Has oído eso, Edward? —Le dijo su madre, que aferraba la mano de su padre con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos—. Tendrás una hermana. ¿No lo encuentras maravilloso? Y vivirás en una magnífica mansión en Londres, con muchos juguetes para jugar y un pony para cabalgar. Tendrás la mejor educación que puede conseguir el dinero, y cuando seas mayor, tu tío te enviará a un maravilloso viaje por Europa. Nunca te hará falta nada. —Empezaron a correrle las lágrimas por las mejillas—. Y algún día, dentro de muchos, muchos años, claro —añadió, mirando asustada al duque—, serás el duque de Masen.

—Pero es que yo no quiero ser un duque —dijo Edward en tono enérgico, y los hombros empezaron a temblarle—. Y no lo seré. ¡No podéis obligarme!

Pensando solamente en escapar, pasó junto a su tío y corrió hacia la puerta como un rayo. Pero había olvidado al lacayo, que lo cogió y se lo puso bajo su macizo brazo como si no pesara más que un jamón de Navidad. Trató de zafarse debatiéndose con pies y manos, ciego de terror, sordo a todo lo que no fueran sus propios gritos de furia.

Hasta que oyó el tintineo de monedas.

Se quedó callado y se tragó las lágrimas al ver a su padre coger la abultada bolsa que le lanzó el duque.

Un cruel destello de triunfo brilló en los ojos del anciano.

—Tal como acordamos, sobrino, he incluido la escritura de propiedad de Arden Manor. Desde hoy en adelante, por mal que te vaya la suerte en las mesas de juego, nunca tendrás que volver a preocuparte de que te arrojen a la calle tus acreedores.

Edward se quedó absolutamente quieto, al comprender. Lo habían vendido; sus padres lo habían vendido a ese malvado viejo de ojos fríos y dientes amarillos.

—Suélteme.

Sus palabras resonaron en el salón, deteniendo todo movimiento. Las dijo con tal autoridad que ni siquiera el corpulento lacayo se atrevió a desobedecerlo. Lo soltó y él se deslizó rígidamente hasta quedar de pie, sus ojos secos y ardientes, ya sin lágrimas.

La boca de Carlisle Cullen se curvó en un rictus de renuente admiración.

—No me disgusta ver una exhibición de brío en un muchacho. Si ya has acabado con tus pataleos, puedes despedirte de tus padres.

Sus padres avanzaron, tímidos, como si fueran desconocidos. Con la mano de su padre en el hombro, su madre se arrodilló junto a la puerta y le abrió los brazos.

Edward sabía que esa era su última oportunidad para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y hundir la cara en la blandura de su pecho, su última oportunidad para cerrar los ojos y aspirar intensamente el aroma a azahar que perfumaba sus brillantes cabellos castaño rojizos. Su ahogado sollozo lo hirió hasta la médula de los huesos, pero pasó junto a ella y salió por la puerta sin decir palabra, con sus pequeños hombros muy erguidos, como si ya fuera el duque de Masen.

—Algún día lo comprenderás, hijo —oyó decir a su padre—. Algún día sabrás que sólo hicimos lo que consideramos mejor para ti.

El sonido de los desgarradores sollozos de su madre se desvaneció cuando se instaló en un rincón del coche. Cuando su tío subió y el vehículo inició la marcha, lo último que vio fue a Nellie echada en el alféizar exterior de la ventana del salón, mirándolo muy triste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Uno**

Mi queridísimo hijo, me tiemblan las manos al escribir esta carta.

Llegó el demonio a Masen Hall.

No llegó tirado por cuatro caballos blancos ni en medio de una ráfaga de azufre, sino en la forma de Edward Cullen, el séptimo duque de Masen, de cabellos cobrizos y rostro angelical. A largas zancadas recorrió los corredores de mármol de la mansión palaciega a la que en sus veintiún últimos años había llamado hogar, con dos mastines moteados caminando pegados a sus talones con su misma agilidad leonina.

Con un despreocupado movimiento de la mano ordenó a los perros que se quedaran quietos, abrió la puerta del estudio y se quedó allí, apoyado en el marco, calculando cuánto tiempo estaría su prima fingiendo no darse cuenta de su presencia.

La pluma de ella continuó varios minutos rascando la página del libro mayor de cuentas, hasta que un violento movimiento al poner la raya a una t dejó una fea mancha de tinta en el papel. Suspirando derrotada, lo miró por encima de sus anteojos de montura metálica.

—Veo que Napoleón no consiguió enseñarte modales.

—Todo lo contrario —repuso él con perezosa sonrisa—. Yo le enseñé a él una o dos cosas. Dicen que abdicó después de Waterloo sólo para escapar de mí.

—Ahora que has vuelto a Londres, tal vez yo considere la posibilidad de ir a hacerle compañía en su exilio.

Mientras él se le acercaba, ella se mantuvo tan rígida como un maniquí de modista. Curiosamente, Alice era tal vez la única mujer de Londres que no se veía fuera de lugar detrás del esplendoroso escritorio de caoba y cuero. Como siempre, vestía en los majestuosos tonos verde bosque y vino en lugar de los colores pastel claros y blancos virginales preferidos por las beldades del momento. Llevaba los cabellos oscuros recogidos en un sencillo moño que acentuaba la elegancia de su frente a la que una graciosa puntita en la línea de cabellos daba una forma acorazonada.

—Por favor, no me riñas, Alice, querida —musitó él, inclinándose a besarle la mejilla—. Soy capaz de soportar la censura del mundo, pero la tuya me hiere hasta el fondo del corazón.

—Eso si tuvieras corazón —repuso ella, ladeando la cabeza para recibir el beso, suavizando la severidad de su boca—. Supe que habías llegado hace más de una semana. Supongo que nuevamente estás alojado con ese sinvergüenza de Jasper.

Haciendo caso omiso del sillón de orejas de piel situado delante del escritorio, él dio la vuelta y apoyó el muslo en la esquina del escritorio más cercana a ella.

—Nunca te ha perdonado del todo que hayas roto tu compromiso con él, ¿sabes? Asegura que le destrozaste el corazón y lo calumniaste cruelmente respecto a su integridad.

—Mi problema no se debió a la integridad de tu amigo —dijo ella, y aunque puso sumo cuidado en mantener la voz neutra, no pudo evitar que le subieran los colores a las mejillas—, sino a su falta de integridad.

—Sin embargo, en todos estos años, ninguno de los dos se ha casado. Eso siempre me ha parecido bastante... curioso.

Alice se quitó los anteojos y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

—Prefiero vivir sin un hombre antes que casarme con un niño. —Como cayendo en la cuenta de que había revelado demasiado, se volvió a poner los anteojos y se dio a la tarea de quitar el exceso de tinta de la punta de su pluma—. No me cabe duda de que las aventuras de Jasper quedan pálidas comparadas con las tuyas. Me han dicho que desde tu regreso has tenido tiempo para batirte en dos duelos, sumar a tus ganancias las fortunas familiares de dos desventurados jóvenes y roto un buen surtido de corazones inocentes.

Edward la miró con expresión de reproche.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no hacer caso de los chismes despiadados? Sólo herí en el brazo a dos tipos, gané la casa ancestral de otro y lastimé un sólo corazón, el que resultó ser mucho menos inocente de lo que me habían llevado a creer.

Alice agitó la cabeza.

—Cualquier mujer que sea tan tonta para poner su corazón en tus manos no obtiene más que lo que se merece.

—Puedes burlarte si quieres, pero ahora que acabó la guerra, tengo toda la intención de empezar a buscarme una novia en serio.

—Esa noticia les alegrará el corazón a todas las beldades ambiciosas y a todas las madres casamenteras de la ciudad. ¿Qué te ha producido ese repentino deseo de hogar, si puede saberse?

—Pronto necesitaré un heredero, y a diferencia del querido tío Carlisle, Dios tenga su negra alma en paz, no tengo la menor intención de comprar uno.

Un escalofriante gruñido resonó en la sala, casi como si al nombrar a su tío, Edward hubiera invocado una presencia del otro mundo. Edward se agachó a mirar hacia el otro lado del escritorio y vio asomados a sus dos mastines debajo, moviendo sus colas. Alice echó hacia atrás la espalda, dejando a la vista a la delicada gata blanca echada en su falda.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿No debería estar en el corral? Sabes que no soporto a esos bichos.

Mirándolo con una sonrisa felina, Alice acarició el peludo cuello de la gata.

—Sí, lo sé.

Edward exhaló un suspiro.

—Quieto, Calibán, quieto, Cerbero. —Una vez que los perros estuvieron echados sobre la alfombra junto al hogar, continuó—: No sé por qué me molesté en ir a la guerra a luchar contra los franceses cuando podría haberme quedado aquí a luchar contigo.

La verdad era que los dos sabían por qué se había marchado a la guerra.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Edward descubrir por qué a su tío no le disgustaba ver una exhibición de brío en un muchacho. Se debía a que el viejo canalla encontraba un brutal placer en quitárselo a azotes. Hasta los diecisiete años aguantó estoicamente los intentos del viejo de modelarlo en el siguiente duque, y tal como su padre, creció ocho pulgadas en ese mismo número de meses.

Jamás olvidaría la fría noche de invierno cuando se giró y arrancó la varilla de las retorcidas manos de su tío. Amedrentado, el viejo esperó que empezaran a caer los golpes sobre él.

Todavía no sabía decir si fue desprecio por su tío o por sí mismo lo que lo indujo a romper en dos la varilla, arrojársela a los pies y salir de la habitación; desde ese momento el viejo no volvió a ponerle las manos encima. Al cabo de unos pocos meses, se marchó de Masen Hall, renunciando al grandioso viaje que le tenía planeado su tío en favor de diez años de viaje por los campos de batalla de Napoleón. Su brillante carrera militar estuvo salpicada por frecuentes visitas a Londres, durante las cuales jugaba tan fuerte como había luchado.

—Podrías considerar la posibilidad de venirte a vivir aquí —le dijo Alice—. Ya hace más de seis años que murió mi padre.

Edward negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en la que asomaba el pesar.

—Algunos espíritus no descansan nunca.

—Como bien sé yo —repuso ella, sus ojos mirando en la distancia.

A ella su tío no la había golpeado nunca; por ser mujer, no la había considerado digna ni siquiera de esa pequeña atención.

Edward alargó la mano para tomar la de ella, pero Alice ya estaba sacando un papel crema doblado de debajo del papel secante.

—Ésta llegó hace más de cinco meses. Te la habría enviado a tu regimiento, pero... —Su elegante encogimiento de hombros lo dijo todo.

Demostrando que ella no se había equivocado, él abrió un cajón y se dispuso a arrojar la misiva sobre el enorme montón de cartas idénticas, todas dirigidas a Edward Cullen, lord de Masen, y todas sin abrir. Pero algo le detuvo la mano. Aunque del papel todavía emanaba el aroma a azahar, la letra ya no era aquella suavemente redondeada que había llegado a esperar. Un extraño soplo frío, tan sutil como el aliento de una mujer, le erizó la piel de la nuca.

—Ábrela —ordenó, poniendo la carta en la mano de Alice.

Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió secamente.

A ella le tembló la mano al pasar el abrecartas con mango de marfil bajo el sello de lacre y abrir la carta.

—Estimado lord Masen —leyó—. Lamento informarle que su madre ha pasado de este mundo a uno mucho más benigno. —Titubeó un instante, y reanudó la lectura, con evidente renuencia—: Aunque usted decidió no hacer caso de sus repetidas súplicas de reconciliación a lo largo de estos años, murió con su nombre en sus labios. Supongo que la noticia no le causará excesiva aflicción. Siempre su humilde servidora, señorita Isabella Swan.

Alice bajó lentamente la carta hasta el escritorio y se quitó los anteojos.

—Ay, Edward, cuánto lo siento.

A él se le movió un músculo en la mandíbula, una sola vez. Sin decir palabra, cogió la carta, la dejó caer dentro del cajón, y lo cerró. El aroma de azahar quedó flotando en el aire.

Curvó los labios en una sonrisa, ahondando el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha, el que siempre producía miedo en sus contrincantes, ya fuera en la mesa de juego o en el campo de batalla.

—Esta señorita Swan no me parece nada humilde. ¿Quién es esta muchacha descarada que se atreve a reprochar al todopoderoso duque de Masen?

Esperó mientras Alice consultaba una libreta encuadernada en piel. Su prima llevaba un meticuloso registro de todas las propiedades que en otro tiempo pertenecieran a su padre y ahora le pertenecían a él.

—Es hija de un párroco. Y huérfana. Tu madre la llevó a vivir con ella, junto con un hermano y una hermana menores, hace siete años, cuando sus padres murieron en un desgraciado incendio que destruyó la casa del párroco de la propiedad.

—Qué caritativa —comentó Edward, moviendo la cabeza con expresión sarcástica—. Una hija de párroco. Debería haberlo adivinado. No hay nada comparable a la santurrona indignación de una pobre y tonta ilusa que se imagina que Dios lucha a su lado. —Tomó una hoja de papel de cartas de una bandeja de teca y la puso delante de Alice—. Escribe una carta inmediatamente. Informa a esta señorita Swan que el duque de Masen llegará a Hertfordshire dentro de un mes a tomar total posesión de su propiedad.

Alice lo miró boquiabierta, cerrando la libreta.

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

— ¿Y por qué no? Ya están muertos mis padres, y eso me deja dueño de Arden Manor, ¿o no?

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con los huérfanos? ¿Echarlos a la calle?

Él se frotó el mentón.

—Le diré a mi abogado que se ocupe de encontrarles colocación. Probablemente me agradecerán la generosidad. Después de todo, dejar a tres niños hacer lo que les dé la gana durante demasiado tiempo sólo puede hacerles daño.

—La señorita Swan ya no es una niña —le recordó Alice—. Es una mujer adulta.

—Entonces le buscaré un marido —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros—; algún hombre alistado en el ejército o algún secretario de abogado al que no le importe casarse con una muchacha descarada para congraciarse conmigo.

Alice se llevó una mano al pecho, mirándolo fijamente.

—Ay, qué romántico eres; cuánto me alegra eso el corazón.

—Y tú eres una regañona incorregible —replicó él, pellizcándole la patricia nariz.

Se apartó del escritorio y su despreocupado movimiento alertó a los perros inmediatamente. Alice esperó a que llegara a la puerta, con los perros pisándole los talones, para decirle:

—No logro entenderlo, Edward. Arden no es otra cosa que una modesta casa señorial de campo, muy poco más que una casita. ¿Por qué quieres reclamarla para ti cuando posees un montón de enormes propiedades que jamás te has molestado en visitar?

Él se detuvo, con una expresión de triste humor en los ojos.

—Mis padres vendieron mi alma para obtener la escritura de propiedad de esa casa. Tal vez sólo deseo decidir por mí mismo si valía ese precio.

Después de hacerle una impecable reverencia, salió y cerró la puerta. Ella se quedó acariciando a la gata que tenía en la falda, sus cejas muy juntas en un pensativo ceño.

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Demonio desalmado! ¡Sapo asqueroso! ¡Un hombre husmeando como un cerdo! ¡Qué cara tiene el canalla!

Seth y Bree contemplaban boquiabiertos de asombro a Isabella paseándose de un lado a otro del salón hecha una furia. Jamás habían visto a su ecuánime hermana en las garras de una ira tan impresionante. Hasta el pulcro moño de hermosos cabellos castaños le vibraba de indignación.

Isabella se giró violentamente agitando la carta en la mano. El carísimo papel estaba todo arrugado por las muchas veces que lo había apretado en el puño desde que llegara en el correo de la mañana.

—Ni siquiera tuvo la vulgar decencia de escribir él la carta. ¡La hizo escribir a su prima! Veo qué tipo de despiadado ogro es. Probablemente se está frotando sus gordas manos con codiciosa alegría imaginándose cómo nos quita el techo de nuestras cabezas. No me extraña nada que lo llamen el Diablo de Masen.

—Pero lady Elizabeth murió hace más de cinco meses —dijo Seth—. ¿Por qué ha esperado tanto para comunicarse con nosotros?

—Según dice esta carta, ha estado varios meses en el extranjero —contestó Isabella—. Tal vez andaba de viaje por el Continente, sin duda hartándose de los desvergonzados placeres de un libertino mimado.

—Apuesto a que es un enano —osó decir Bree.

—O un duende jorobado de dientes rotos y el apetito insaciable de comerse crías de diez años —dijo Seth, abalanzándose sobre Bree con las manos en forma de zarpas.

Bree lanzó un alarido que hizo salir corriendo por la raída alfombra a un montón de gatitos que habían estado durmiendo bajo sus enaguas. Bree jamás iba a ninguna parte sin una horda de gatitos siguiéndola. Había veces en que Isabella habría jurado que su hermanita los paría ella misma.

Isabella tuvo que dar un torpe salto para evitar pisar a uno. En lugar de huir para ponerse a salvo, el gatito amarillo se echó en el suelo y empezó a lamerse una pata, desdeñoso, como si la cuasi colisión fuera enteramente culpa de Isabella.

—No presumas tanto —le dijo ella—. Si nos echan, muy pronto estarás engullendo ratones en lugar de esos jugosos arenques ahumados que tanto te gustan.

Seth se puso serio y se sentó al lado de Bree en el sofá.

— ¿Nos puede echar, de verdad? Y si nos echa, ¿qué será de nosotros?

La risa de Isabella sonó sin un asomo de diversión.

—Ah, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Escuchad esto: Lord Masen os ruega le perdonéis —leyó en tono despectivo—. Lamenta sinceramente haber descuidado tanto tiempo sus deberes. Como el nuevo señor de Arden Manor, asumirá con mucho gusto la responsabilidad de encontraros nuevas colocaciones. —Volvió a arrugar la carta en el puño—. ¡Colocaciones, sí! Probablemente piensa arrojarnos a trabajar en el asilo de pobres.

—Nunca me ha gustado mucho el trabajo. Creo que preferiría que me arrojara a la calle —dijo Bree, pensativa—. Sería una mendiga bastante atractiva, ¿no creéis? ¿No me imagináis en una esquina cubierta de nieve sosteniendo una taza de lata entre mis dedos congelados? —Exhaló un largo suspiro—. Iría palideciendo y adelgazando con cada día que pasara hasta expirar de tisis en los brazos de un desconocido apuesto pero reservado.

Para ilustrar lo dicho, cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá poniéndose el dorso de su regordeta mano en la frente.

—De lo único que vas a expirar es de comer demasiadas galletas para el té de Cookie.

Bree resucitó y le sacó la lengua.

Seth se levantó de un salto, quitándose un mechón rojizo de sus ojos castaños.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Retaré a duelo al canalla! No se atreverá a negarse. Después de todo voy a cumplir trece años en diciembre, soy casi un hombre.

—Estar sin techo sobre mi cabeza y tener un hermano muerto no me va a hacer sentir ni una pizca mejor —dijo Isabella, inflexible, sentándolo de un empujón.

—Podríamos asesinarlo —sugirió Bree alegremente. Precoz lectora de novelas góticas, desde que terminó de leer Los misterios de Udolfo, de la señora Radcliffe, Bree se moría de ganas de asesinar a alguien.

—Dada su insensibilidad ante las cartas de su madre todos estos años —bufó Isabella—, se necesitaría una bala o una estaca de plata para atravesarle el corazón.

—No entiendo —dijo Seth—. ¿Cómo puede ponernos de culo en la calle...? —Al ver la severa mirada de Isabella, se aclaró la garganta—. Eh... ¿de patitas en la calle cuando lady Elizabeth nos prometió que Arden Manor sería siempre nuestro hogar?

Isabella fue hasta la ventana y descorrió una de las cortinas de encaje para evitar la perspicaz mirada de su hermano.

—No os lo había dicho antes porque no quería preocuparos, pero la promesa de lady Elizabeth contenía ciertas... eh... condiciones.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntaron Seth y Bree al unísono, después de intercambiar una temerosa mirada.

Isabella se giró a mirarlos y lo soltó todo a borbotones:

—Para heredar Arden Manor, debo casarme antes de cumplir mis veintiún años.

Bree ahogó una exclamación y Seth gimió, ocultando la cara entre las manos.

—Encuentro bastante insultante esa consternación vuestra —dijo Isabella, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Pero si ya has rechazado un montón de proposiciones, de todos los hombres solteros del pueblo —protestó Seth—. Tú sabías que lady Elizabeth desaprobaba que fueras tan exigente. Tal vez por eso quiso forzarte la mano.

—Paul Grantham es demasiado glotón —dijo Bree, comenzando a contar con sus regordetes deditos los defectos que encontraba su hermana en sus pretendientes—, Jacob Black es demasiado peludo; James Kleef hace mucho ruido al sorber la comida, y Mike Newton siempre tiene líneas de suciedad en los pliegues del cuello y detrás de las orejas.

Isabella se estremeció.

—Supongo que queréis que me pase el resto de mi vida con un gigantón que no tiene modales en la mesa o detesta bañarse.

—Eso podría ser mejor que pasar el resto de tu vida esperando a un hombre que no existe —dijo Seth lúgubremente.

—Pero sabes que siempre he soñado con casarme con un hombre que sea capaz de continuar el trabajo de papá en la parroquia. La mayoría de los hombres de este pueblo ni siquiera saben leer, y no tienen el menor interés en aprender.

Bree se enrolló un largo mechón de pelo negro en un dedo.

—Es una lástima que no sea yo la hermana mayor. Sería un tremendo sacrificio, claro, pero estaría muy bien dispuesta a casarme por dinero, no por amor. Entonces podría cuidar de ti y de Seth siempre. Y no tendría ningún problema en pescar un marido rico. Voy a ser la Beldad Incomparable; todo el mundo lo dice.

—Ya eres una Pelma Incomparable —masculló Seth, y miró a Isabella, acusador—. Podrías habernos dicho antes que necesitabas un marido, ¿sabes?, cuando todavía había tiempo para encontrarte uno que cumpliera con tus exigencias.

Isabella se sentó en una otomana algo inestable y apoyó el mentón en la mano.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que otra persona iba a desear esta casa destartalada, aparte de nosotros? Supongo que pensé que podríamos seguir viviendo aquí mientras quisiéramos, y a nadie le importaría.

Lágrimas sin derramar le hicieron arder los ojos. La luz que entraba a raudales por las ventanas del este sólo servía para destacar lo raído y desgastado que estaba todo en el que, en otro tiempo, fuera un elegante salón. Las rosas de pitiminí bordadas en los cojines del sofá hacía tiempo que habían perdido su color original y eran de un desvaído rosa acuoso. Una negra mancha de moho afeaba el friso de yeso sobre la puerta; un rimero de mohosos libros encuadernados en piel sostenía la pata quebrada del piano de palisandro. Arden Manor podía ser una humilde casa de campo que era sólo un reflejo de su pasado esplendor, pero para ellos era un hogar, el único hogar que habían tenido desde que perdieran a sus padres hacía más de siete años.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que las tristes caras de sus hermanos eran un reflejo de la suya, se levantó y se obligó a sonreír.

—No hay por qué tener esas caras tan largas. Tenemos todo un mes hasta que llegue ese lord Demonio.

—Pero sólo faltan tres semanas para tu cumpleaños —dijo Seth. Isabella asintió.

—Sé que la situación parece desesperada, pero siempre hemos de recordar lo que nos enseñó nuestro padre: con oración y perseverancia, el buen Señor proveerá.

— ¿Qué tenemos que pedirle que nos envíe? —preguntó Bree entusiasmada, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Isabella pensó un buen rato la respuesta, la piadosa expresión de su cara reñida con el destello resuelto que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Un hombre.

* * *

><p><em>N.A: Y quizás se lo envíe, mañana actualizo.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Dos**

Edward Cullen iba rumbo a casa.

Cuando esa mañana hizo llamar al mozo de cuadras de Jasper y le ordenó que le ensillara la yegua, habría jurado que sólo iría a cabalgar por Hyde Park. De veras creía que no tenía ningún plan urgente para ese día aparte de dedicar una lánguida sonrisa y tocarse el sombrero ante cualquier dama que le captara la atención, en inocente coqueteo. Y que a eso seguiría, como siempre, un suculento almuerzo, una buena siesta y una noche de juego con Jasper en las mesas del White's o del Watier's.

Nada de eso explicaba por qué llevaba a su caballo a medio galope y ya estaba dejando atrás las congestionadas calles de Londres en dirección a los caminos del campo. Los setos y cercas de piedra pasaban veloces, enmarcados por el glorioso verde de los ondulantes prados. El cielo de verano estaba de un esplendoroso azul salpicado por nubecillas que parecían lanudos corderitos paciendo en un campo azul. El aire fresco le inundaba los pulmones expulsando el hollín de la ciudad, haciéndolo sentirse embriagado y más que un poco peligroso.

Ya llevaba casi una hora cabalgando a galope tendido cuando identificó la emoción que hervía dentro de él.

Estaba furioso, furioso como un demonio.

Horrorizado por ese descubrimiento tiró suavemente de las riendas y puso a la yegua al trote. Había tenido veintiún años para perfeccionar la fría indiferencia conveniente a un hombre de su posición. Y una mojigata señorita de campo había tardado sólo dos minutos en destruirla.

Hacía tres días que había puesto su carta en el cajón del escritorio de Alice para no volver a verla ni leerla nunca más. Pero su voz seguía resonando en su cabeza, remilgada y mordaz, para pincharle la conciencia que intencionadamente había vuelto insensible con años de indiferencia.

«Aunque usted decidió no hacer caso de sus repetidas súplicas de reconciliación a lo largo de estos años, murió con su nombre en sus labios. Supongo que la noticia no le causará excesiva aflicción.»

Soltó un bufido. ¿Qué dificultad podía tener la señorita Isabella Swan para autoproclamarse defensora de su madre? Después de todo su madre le había dado un hogar.

Y a él lo había expulsado del suyo.

Le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse a la santurrona cómodamente instalada en el acogedor salón de Arden Manor. Probablemente se sentó ante el secreter de palisandro a escribir la misiva, con la pluma metida entre sus labios fruncidos buscando la frase más hiriente para condenarlo. Se imaginaba incluso a sus engreídos hermanos, uno a cada lado, rogándole que leyera la carta en voz alta para poder reírse de él.

Tal vez después de sellar la carta con una pulcra barrita de lacre, se habían reunido junto al amado piano de su madre, a la suave luz de la lámpara a entonar himnos para agradecer a Dios el haberlos hecho tan superiores moralmente a un rencoroso miserable como él.

La imagen lo hizo comprender otra asombrosa realidad.

Estaba celoso; ridícula, patética y furiosamente celoso.

Esa emoción le era absolutamente desconocida. Si bien podía desear a una mujer hermosa o un excelente caballo que perteneciera a otro hombre, jamás había sufrido ninguna pena especial en esas raras ocasiones cuando se le negaba lo que admiraba.

Pero sentía celos de esos niños que vivían en la casa que en otro tiempo fuera su hogar. Hacía años que no se permitía pensar en Arden Manor, pero de pronto casi sentía los pinchazos de las espinas de las rosas que trepaban por los ladrillos encalados. Olía los fuertes aromas del jardín de hierbas de su madre y veía una gorda gata amarilla durmiendo en el porche de atrás al sol de mediodía.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, desagradablemente cerca del corazón.

Hundió los talones en los flancos de la yegua, instándola al galope. Recorrieron varias leguas a esa agotadora velocidad, hasta que puso a su montura a un relajado medio galope. No le serviría de nada matar a un caballo leal por causa de una mujer.

Apretó los labios; y mucho menos por una mujer como Isabella Swan.

Se detuvo en una destartalada posada para descansar un rato y dar de beber a la yegua, y después reanudó su camino. El sol ya había pasado por su punto más alto en el cielo y empezaba su lento descenso hacia el horizonte cuando los alrededores comenzaron a parecerle conocidos. Detuvo su montura en un solitario cruce de caminos. Si no le fallaba la memoria, la aldea Arden estaba al otro lado de la siguiente colina, y la casa a menos de una legua más allá.

No quería soportar las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos si pasaba por en medio de la aislada aldea esa soñolienta tarde de jueves. Tampoco quería que alguno de ellos corriera a alertar a la señorita Swan de su próxima llegada. Ella lo esperaba dentro de un mes, y si sus años de lucha contra Napoleón le habían enseñado algo era aprovechar al máximo el elemento sorpresa.

Guió a la yegua fuera del camino y tomó por un sendero moteado por la luz del sol. Para llegar a la casa sin ser visto, sencillamente tendría que tomar el atajo por el bosque de robles que orillaba la esquina occidental de la propiedad.

Cuando se acercaba al antiquísimo bosque, se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. De niño se había imaginado que el bosque estaba habitado por un gran número de duendes y fantasmas que querían hacerle daño. Su madre no hacía mucho para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, con la esperanza de que su miedo al bosque le evitara caer en algún riachuelo correntoso o en alguna garganta rocosa. Se le desvaneció la sonrisa. Su madre había acabado entregándolo a un monstruo mucho peor que cualquiera que él se hubiera imaginado.

El bosque estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba. Las enredadas y frondosas copas de los árboles formaban una densa bóveda que impedía la entrada a la luz del sol y daba la bienvenida a las sombras. Trató de adaptar los ojos a esa oscuridad primitiva. Por mucho que intentara centrar la atención en el sendero, no paraba de atisbar movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Pero cuando giraba la cabeza, todo estaba espeluznantemente quieto, como el aire antes de una tormenta.

Sin previo aviso salió un pájaro volando de un retorcido espino. La yegua retrocedió, nerviosa, casi arrojándolo de la silla.

—Tranquila, muchacha —le susurró, inclinándose a acariciarle el cuello.

Había pasado los diez últimos años mirando las bocas de los cañones de un loco; era ridículo que un bosque deshabitado lo perturbara de esa manera. No debería haber vuelto jamás a ese maldito lugar, pensó amargamente. Debería haber ordenado a Alice que diera la casa a esa santurrona señorita Swan, con sus bendiciones.

Tiró de las riendas para detener a la temblorosa yegua, tratando de dominar sus traicioneras emociones. Podía volver al hogar de su infancia, pero ya no era un niño. Era Edward Cullen, el séptimo duque de Masen, y muy pronto el señor de Arden Manor.

Flexionó las piernas y dio un enérgico golpe de riendas; la yegua respondió a la orden echando a correr a una velocidad estimulante, guiada por él por entre el laberinto de árboles.

Se inclinó sobre el cuello del animal para evitar las ramas colgantes, resuelto a dejar atrás el bosque y todos sus miedos de una vez por todas. Al poco rato divisó un claro; la luz entraba por la bóveda formada por el encaje de hojas, iluminando el aire con la promesa de libertad.

Promesa rota por la accidentada garganta que de repente pareció surgir de la tierra y estuvo a punto de tragárselo.

Se negó a dejarse dominar por el terror. La yegua había saltado gargantas el doble de anchas y tres veces más profundas durante las cazas de zorro en la casa de campo de Jasper. Tenía fe en ella.

Hasta que ella plantó las patas delanteras y soltó un agudo relincho para informarle que ese determinado salto lo daría él solo. Pasó volando por encima de la cabeza de la yegua y se le soltaron las riendas. Tuvo alrededor de un cuarto de segundo para agradecer que el suelo estuviera cubierto por hojas caídas, y en ese instante vio el gigantesco roble que se interponía en su camino. El último y sordo ruido que oyó fue el que hizo su cabeza al golpear el tronco.

.

.

.

A Isabella siempre le había encantado el viejo bosque de robles. Le gustaba su estado silvestre, su oscuridad, su osada promesa de placeres paganos. Aunque desde pequeña conocía cada piedra, cada roca, cada grieta, simular que todavía podía perderse en su oscuro laberinto aportaba a su muy seria vida la deliciosa sensación de peligro que tanto necesitaba.

De niña había creído de verdad que algún día podría subir un montículo y encontrarse con un apergaminado elfo sentado sobre una seta venenosa, o con un hada revoloteando por entre los brillantes helechos. De jovencita, que oía el misterioso retumbo de cascos de caballo y al girarse veía a un osado caballero montado en un corcel blanquísimo galopando por entre los árboles.

El bosque era un lugar mágico donde incluso una hija huérfana de párroco tenía permiso para soñar.

Se arrodilló sobre la mullida alfombra de hojas bajo el ancho follaje de su árbol favorito. Ese día no había ido allí a soñar, sino a pedir un favor a un viejo amigo. Cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y juntó las manos en el pecho, tal como le enseñaran su padre y su madre.

—Mmm, ¿Dios? Perdona, Señor, siento muchísimo molestarte, sobre todo después de haber tenido todos esos pensamientos poco caritativos acerca de lord Demonio... es decir, de lord Masen. Pero parece que los niños y yo estamos en un buen apuro.

Cuando Seth y Bree se hicieran viejos y anduvieran arrastrando los pies con las rodillas reumáticas y dientes de madera, ella los seguiría llamando «los niños». No podía evitar el deseo de protegerlos, de evitar que comprendieran lo grave que era su situación, en especial para ella.

—Detesto molestarte cuando sé que no he sido tan fiel como debería —continuó—. Vamos, sólo la semana pasada olvidé leer mis salmos dos mañanas seguidas, me quedé dormida antes de terminar mis oraciones, me comí el último panecillo sabiendo que Bree lo quería, y reprendí a Cookie por quemar la avena. Después, cuando me quemé la mejilla con las tenazas para rizar el pelo, dije —miró por entre las pestañas para asegurarse que no había nadie por ahí que oyera su horrorosa confesión— una palabrota muy fea.

El aire agitó las hojas, en un suspiro de decepción. Tal vez recitar sus faltas no era una buena manera de empezar.

—No quería molestarte, pero si debo frustrar las intenciones de lord Demonio, o sea de lord Masen, para mantener un techo sobre las cabezas de los niños, creo que debo casarme antes de mi cumpleaños. Y para eso sólo me falta una cosa: un caballero con el que pueda casarme. —Bajó más la cabeza y continuó muy rápido—: Entonces eso es lo que te pido, Señor. Un hombre bueno, un hombre decente, un hombre que me quiera durante todos los años que vivamos como marido y mujer. Quiero que tenga un corazón amable, un alma fiel y afición a bañarse con regularidad. No es necesario que sea terriblemente apuesto, pero sería agradable que no fuera abominablemente peludo, tuviera una nariz bastante derecha y todos sus dientes —hizo una mueca—, o por lo menos la mayoría. Preferiría que no me pegara, aun cuando yo lo mereciera, y querría que llegara a querer a Seth y Bree como los quiero yo. Ah, y una tolerancia a los gatos podría facilitar considerablemente las cosas. —Decidiendo que no le haría ningún daño hacer unas pocas promesas, añadió—: Y si me envías a un hombre que sepa leer, me encargaré de que continúe el trabajo de mi padre donde él lo dejó. —Era lógico que si Dios tenía la generosidad de bendecirla con un marido ella debía ser generosa compartiéndolo con Él. Temiendo haber pedido ya demasiado, soltó el resto—: Gracias por todas tus bendiciones. Dale todo nuestro amor a papá, mamá y la querida lady Elizabeth. Amén.

Pasado un momento abrió los ojos, atenazada por una cosquilleante sensación de expectación. No habría sabido decir qué esperaba del Todopoderoso en ese momento. ¿Un trueno? ¿Un majestuoso toque de trompetas? ¿Risas incrédulas?

Exploró los trocitos de esplendoroso azul visibles a través de las ramas del gigantesco roble, pero el cielo se veía tan lejos como los elegantes salones de baile de Londres. Se puso de pie y se quitó los trocitos de hojas secas de la falda. Ya empezaba a lamentar su apresurada oración. Tal vez debería haber concretado más. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no le había enviado ya Dios varios posibles maridos? Muchachos buenos y decentes de la aldea, que se enorgullecerían de hacerla su esposa y aceptar Arden Manor como su hogar. Hombres de corazones leales y espaldas fuertes dispuestos a trabajar desde el amanecer hasta la noche para mantener un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Incluso la bondadosa lady Elizabeth, temiendo que el futuro fuera triste y arduo para una mujer soltera con un hermano y una hermana que mantener, le había reprendido por rechazar sus sinceras aunque torpes proposiciones. ¿Y si Dios quería castigarla por su orgullo? ¿Qué mejor manera de humillarla que hacerla pasar el resto de sus días afeitándole la espalda a Jacob Black lavándole detrás de las orejas a Mike Newton? Se estremeció y se atragantó con una oleada de terror que le subió a la garganta. Si Dios no le enviaba un caballero antes de su cumpleaños, no tendría más alternativa que tragarse el orgullo y casarse con uno de los hombres de la aldea.

Medio temiendo que la respuesta a sus oraciones pudiera estar acechando en la pradera de más allá, en la forma de Paul Grantham, dio la espalda a la casa y se internó más en el bosque. Entre cuidar a lady Elizabeth en sus últimos días y llevar la casa desde su muerte, esos últimos meses había tenido poco tiempo para vagar, y para soñar.

Las sombras moteadas por la luz del sol parecían invitarla a continuar. Aunque ya tenía edad para saber que era imposible que encontrara algo más peligroso que un erizo enfadado o un grupo de setas venenosas, seguía encontrando irresistible la ilusión de misterio del bosque. A medida que se iba adentrando más en la espesura se enmarañaba más la red de ramas colgantes, filtrando la luz del sol y llenando el aire de una deliciosa emoción.

Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos no paraban de volver a su dilema. ¿Cómo podría soportar casarse con un Mike o un Tom o un Paul cuando siempre había soñado casarse con un Gabriel, un Etienne o un Nicholas? Si se casaba con un Nicholas lo llamaría Nick cuando tuvieran una riña de enamorados y Nicky en los momentos de gran pasión. Claro que jamás había tenido un momento de gran pasión, pero no perdía el optimismo. Y él la llamaría con un nombre cariñoso, por ejemplo, bueno, Cariño. Estaba tan absorta pensando en los encantos del caballero con que se iba a casar que casi cayó en la garganta rocosa que le cortaba el camino.

Se estaba girando para ir en busca de un tronco caído para poner de puente cuando lo vio. Se quedó inmóvil, y parpadeó rápidamente. No era la primera vez que tenía que parpadear para dejar de ver sus fantasías. De niña muchas veces había tenido que parpadear como una loca para convertir nuevamente una severa cara en el nudoso tronco de un saúco, o un canoso duende en la achaparrada roca que no habían dejado de ser.

Pero esta vez los parpadeos no le sirvieron de nada. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos. Él seguía allí, dormido sobre un lecho de musgo a la orilla de la garganta, bajo el ancho follaje del roble más viejo del bosque.

Avanzó hacia él, como hipnotizada. No lo habría visto si un rayo de sol extraviado no penetrara la oscuridad bañándolo en su luz dorada.

Se arrodilló junto a él, y su consternación aumentó al ver lo inmóvil y pálido que estaba. Le temblaron las manos al desabotonarle los dos primeros botones del chaleco para meter la mano dentro. El almidonado linón de su camisa se le amoldaba a la palma con cada subida y bajada de su pecho al respirar.

Sólo se dio cuenta de que había tenido retenido el aliento cuando se desplomó sobre él mareada de alivio. Los latidos del corazón eran fuertes. Estaba vivo.

Pero, ¿cómo llegó a ese lugar? Nerviosa miró atentamente las malezas. No había ninguna marca de cascos de caballo, ninguna señal de que hubiera habido una pelea, ni pisadas. ¿Había sido víctima de alguna emboscada, de un asalto por un bandolero? Ese tipo de delitos eran casi inauditos en la pacífica aldea de Arden y los campos circundantes, pero claro, también lo eran los desconocidos apuestos vestidos con tanta elegancia. Rápidamente revisó los bolsillos de la chaqueta de montar. Su monedero estaba tan intacto como el misterio de su aparición.

Era como si hubiera caído del cielo.

Se sentó en los talones con los ojos agrandados.

No se podía negar que el hombre tenía una cara de ángel. No la cara regordeta y sonrosada de los querubines que a Bree tanto le gustaba dibujar en su cuaderno, sino la de los altos serafines que custodiaban las puertas del cielo con sus espadas llameantes. Era la de él una belleza totalmente viril, de enérgica frente y fuerte mandíbula. Sus regios pómulos y los huecos debajo de ellos le daban a su cara un tenue aspecto eslavo, pero el asomo de un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha eliminaba cualquier idea de que fuera dado a la tristeza.

Ladeó la cabeza para analizarlo con ojo crítico. Aunque en los dorsos de sus manos se apreciaba un tenue vello oscuro, la mayor parte de su pelo cobrizo parecía estar en la cabeza, no le salía de las orejas ni de la nariz. Se le acercó más, oliscando recelosa. De su piel emanaba el olor a un jabón masculino, fuerte, pero agradable. Cerró los ojos y aspiró otro poco. Incluso el olor de su sudor era extrañamente atractivo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara al mismo nivel de su nariz. Un pequeño chichón, casi imperceptible, le afeaba la perfección aguileña, dándole un especial encanto a su cara.

Volvió a sentarse sobre los talones, agitando la cabeza al darse cuenta de su tontería. Estaba tan tonta como Bree; por un momento se había permitido la ridícula idea de que él era la respuesta a sus oraciones. Pero no es posible encontrar a un hombre en el bosque y quedárselo para uno; eso sencillamente no se podía hacer. Suspiró tristemente, observando el impecable corte de sus pantalones de piel de ante y los seductores cabellos que le rodeaban el cuello almidonado. Y mucho menos un hombre como él; a un hombre como él lo echaría de menos quienquiera tuviera la desgracia de perderlo.

Su mirada voló a su mano; no llevaba ningún anillo de bodas que indicara que había una esposa angustiada esperando que llegara a casa. Tampoco llevaba ningún anillo con sello que diera una idea de su identidad. Sin darse cuenta estiró la mano para tocarle los dedos largos y finos, y la retiró bruscamente.

Lo que necesitaba él era una cama mullida y un fomento para la cabeza, no que ella estuviera allí contemplándolo con ojos de enamorada. No le haría ninguna gracia tener que explicar a las autoridades que él había muerto mientras ella perdía segundos preciosos admirando la bien cincelada curva de sus labios suaves y firmes.

Empezó a incorporarse y se detuvo. Ya había estado ahí todo ese tiempo; no haría ningún daño echarle una rápida mirada a sus dientes. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre él.

Iluminada por un rayo de sol su cara se veía tan atemporal como la de un príncipe que llevara mil años esperando que alguien viniera a despertarlo de su profundo sueño encantado. Motas de polvo dorado flotaban alrededor de los dos como un rocío de hadas.

Después juraría que debió caer bajo el hechizo del bosque, porque esa era la única explicación posible del sorprendente impulso que la llevó a ella, la piadosa hija de un párroco, que jamás había permitido a ninguno de sus pretendientes que le cogiera la mano, a inclinarse y tocarle los labios con los suyos.

Tenía los labios más suaves y firmes de lo que parecían, y en ellos pudo saborear fuerza y blandura. Se le escapó el aliento en una mareante bocanada, mezclándose con el de él; como jamás había besado a un hombre, tardó varios segundos de aturdimiento en darse cuenta de que él le correspondía el beso. Los labios de él se entreabrieron ligeramente debajo de los de ella, y cuando sintió el roce de la punta de su lengua en el labio inferior, sintió una emoción que la recorrió toda entera, anunciándole que por fin había encontrado el peligro que había andado buscando toda su vida.

El ronco gemido de él la impresionó hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, más impresionada aún al caer en la cuenta de que él gemía no de dolor sino de placer.

— ¿Quién? —susurró él, mirándola con sus ojos verdes nublados por la perplejidad.

Isabella no podría haberse sentido más humillada si hubiera despertado de uno de esos sueños en que iba caminando por las calles de Arden vestida solamente con sus medias y su papalina para el domingo.

Bruscamente se apartó de él y las palabras le salieron en un torrente:

—Me llamo Isabella Swan, señor, y le aseguro que aunque esto pueda indicar lo contrario, no tengo la costumbre de besar a desconocidos. —Se apartó el pelo de las ardientes mejillas—. Podría creer, señor que soy una desvergonzada marimacho. No logro entender qué ha podido pasarme para comportarme de esta manera tan escandalosa, pero le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir jamás.

No alcanzó a ponerse de pie porque él la retuvo cogiéndole el brazo.

— ¿Quién? —repitió, con voz algo cascada, desesperada. Entrecerró los ojos como para enfocarlos en su cara—. ¿Quién...? ¿Quién... soy?

La expresión de sus ojos era, inconfundiblemente, de súplica. Le enterró los dedos en el brazo, pidiéndole una respuesta que ella no podía darle.

Aun cuando sabía que iba a cometer el pecado más condenable de su vida, Isabella no pudo reprimir la tierna sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

—Eres mío —dijo.

_N.A: Salió posesiva esta Isabella xD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Tres**

A lo largo de los años, Isabella había fantaseado más de una vez que su prometido llegaba a Arden Manor a pedirle la mano. A veces llegaba montando un lustroso corcel negro con una estrella blanca en la frente; otras veces bajaba de un hermoso carruaje decorado con el antiquísimo blasón de una famosa familia noble. Pero jamás se lo había imaginado llegando atravesado boca abajo sobre un burro tirado por un malhumorado cockney londinense que no había parado de lastimarle los oídos con maldiciones desde el momento en que ella fue a apartarlo de su rebaño. Afortunadamente, a pesar de sus casi cuarenta años en el campo, de los cuales veinte los había pasado trabajando como el leal hombre para todo servicio de lady Elizabeth, Dower seguía hablando con una pronunciación tan cerrada y enrevesada que ella no entendía bien casi ninguna de las palabrotas.

Cuando el burro entró en el patio, Cookie apareció corriendo por la puerta de la cocina a recibir a su marido, estrujando su delantal entre sus manos.

— ¡Ay, santos del cielo! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a ese pobre muchacho?

— ¡Sí, pobre muchacho! —bramó Dower en su idioma enrevesado—. Seguro que es un fugitivo escapado de la horca de Londres. Nos matará a todos esta noche en nuestras camas, veremos si no.

—No es un fugitivo —explicó Isabella por décima vez—. Es un caballero.

—Mmm, conocí a un caballero de estos una vez —continuó Dower, moviendo la cabeza con aire de conocedor—. Sir Jarry lo llamaban. Encantaba a todos los elegantes con sus delicados modales y suave conversación, hasta que despertaban con la nariz rota y los bolsillos vacíos.

Con expresión dudosa, Cookie le tomó un mechón de pelo cobrizo al desconocido y le giró la cabeza.

—Tiene cara de hombre honrado, supongo. Para ser un caballero.

El hombre gimió, sin duda en protesta por la indignidad que le hacían soportar. Isabella se apresuró a soltarle el pelo de la mano de Cookie y se lo alisó suavemente hasta el cuello de la camisa.

—Si no lo entramos para curarle ese chichón de la cabeza, dudo que viva el tiempo suficiente para romperle la nariz a nadie.

Sintió deseos de gemir ella al ver a Seth y Bree salir corriendo del corral, seguidos por una fila de tambaleantes gatitos. Había deseado tener tiempo de prepararlos, antes que la bombardearan con una andanada de preguntas: ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Se cayó de un caballo? ¿Se cayó de un árbol? ¿Lo atacaron unos ladrones? ¿Se desmayó?

— ¿Está muerto? —preguntó Bree, enterrándole delicadamente un dedo en una cadera.

—Tocándolo ahí no lo vas a saber —comentó Seth, enterrando los dedos en la chaqueta de montar de fina lana.

—Es un caballero —declaró Cookie, no sin cierto orgullo posesivo.

—Es un fugitivo de la ley —insistió Dower, meneando la cabeza—, eso es lo que es. Nos va a matar a todos en nuestras camas tan pronto cerremos los ojos.

— ¿Un asesino, dices? —exclamó Bree, con los ojos azules agrandados de entusiasmo—. ¡Qué fantástico!

Isabella apretó los dientes, pensando qué pretendería enseñarle el buen Dios maldiciéndola con una familia de locos.

—No es un fugitivo ni un asesino. Es sencillamente un desafortunado viajero necesitado de caridad cristiana. —Quitó la mano de Seth de la orilla de la chaqueta del hombre y dijo en voz más alta—: Y yo les diré lo que vamos a hacer. Se la vamos a dar. Y por Dios que eso lo vamos a hacer antes que muera por falta de cuidado.

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos. Incluso Dower, que soltaba palabrotas con más fluidez de lo que hablaba el inglés del rey, pareció desconcertado. Recuperando su aplomo, Isabella se dio una remilgada palmadita en el pelo.

—Ahora te agradecería mucho, Dower, que llevaras a nuestro huésped a la casa sin más demora.

Sin dejar de rezongar en voz baja acerca de fugitivos escapados de la horca y de narices rotas mientras dormían, Dower obedeció, y se echó al hombro el cuerpo del desconocido. Aunque de piernas arqueadas, el viejo tenía muy musculosos los hombros, el pecho y los brazos, gracias a los muchos años de pastorear las ovejas de Hertfordshire, que eran aún más ariscas que él.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, más atrevida se le ponía la lengua a Dower.

—No diga después que no le avisé, señorita. Sepa que este demonio será la ruina de todos, que sí.

Lo único que pudo hacer Isabella fue caminar tras el viejo y rogar a Dios que estuviera equivocado.

La cara del desconocido estaba bañada por la luz de la luna.

Sentada en una silla junto a la cama, Isabella ya empezaba a desesperar de que volviera a despertar. Aunque daba la impresión de que no sufría de ningún dolor, casi no se había movido desde que Dower lo depositara sobre la colcha de cretona ya hacía más de siete horas. Revisó el emplasto tibio que Cookie le había aplicado sobre el feo chichón en la coronilla de la cabeza; después le tocó la frente, para detectar algún signo de fiebre. Empezaba a temer que lo que fuera que lo había golpeado le hubiera dañado más facultades, y no sólo la memoria.

Todos se horrorizaron cuando ella insistió en que lo pusieran en la habitación de lady Elizabeth. Aunque Cookie se encargaba de limpiar la habitación y orear la ropa de cama, desde la muerte de lady Elizabeth, ni ella ni los niños se habían atrevido jamás a entrar en ese santuario. Allí había demasiados recuerdos, amargos y dulces, de sus últimos días con ellos, flotando en el aire perfumado de azahar.

Pero la cama de medio dosel era la más cómoda de la casa y ella estaba resuelta a que la ocupara su huésped.

Le debía por lo menos eso.

Al principio Cookie se negó rotundamente a dejarla sola con él, alegando que «no es decente» que una muchacha soltera atienda a un hombre en su habitación. Solamente cuando ella aceptó que Dower durmiera en un sillón fuera de la puerta, con un viejo mosquete sobre los muslos, Cookie accedió a dejarla sola, aunque chasqueando la lengua todo el camino hacia la cocina. Los ronquidos del viejo ya hacían estremecer la puerta cerrada.

El desconocido estaba tumbado sobre la colcha, cubierto hasta la cintura con el edredón que ella había sacado de su propia cama. Aunque por orden de ella Dower le había quitado la chaqueta, le tocó a ella desatarle el nudo de la corbata y soltarle el cuello de la camisa. Con sus cabellos cobrizos revueltos sobre la almohada y las pestañas un pelín más oscuras posadas sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, tenía más apariencia de niño que de hombre. Pero la sombra cobriza que empezaba a cubrirle las mandíbulas le advertía que esa apariencia inocente era sólo una ilusión.

Angustiada le observó atentamente la cara por si veía alguna señal de vida. Si no hubiera sentido la piel tibia bajo su palma, habría jurado que estaba hecho de mármol, como una efigie sobre la tumba de un héroe muerto demasiado joven. Aun no había comunicado su plan a los niños ni a los criados. Si él no despertaba, ellos no tenían por qué saber el tonto sueño que se había atrevido a acariciar. Ahora que ya no podía culpar de su locura a un hechizo del bosque, habían empezado a desfilar por su cabeza una serie de consideraciones prácticas. ¿Cómo lo convencería de que era su prometido? ¿Y cómo podía saber con certeza que él no estaba ya prometido o casado con otra mujer?

Se inclinó sobre él; su respiración era profunda y regular, y tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Su beso lo había despertado antes. ¿Se atrevería a…?

Él se veía vulnerable del modo como sólo un hombre fuerte puede serlo a merced de una mujer. Igual podría haber muerto en el bosque si ella no lo hubiera encontrado, pero se sentía tan culpable como si hubiera sido ella la que le hubiera asestado ese terrible golpe.

Cubriéndolo con el edredón hasta el pecho, se inclinó más y le besó tiernamente la frente.

Debía de estar soñando.

¿De qué otro modo explicar el aroma a azahar, el suave roce de los labios de una mujer en su frente? Algo se despertó dentro de él, una especie de nebuloso fantasma hecho de una bruma de recuerdos y sueños. Pero antes que lograra agarrarlo, el fantasma se puso fuera de su alcance, diciendo algo que él creyó era su nombre, en una voz demasiado débil y lejana como para reconocerla.

Deseó intentar agarrarlo, pero un tremendo peso le oprimía el corazón. Abrió los ojos y vio a una gorda gata amarilla atigrada echada sobre su pecho, mirándolo con sabios ojos dorados.

—Nellie —susurró, pensando qué extraño era que recordara el nombre de la gata pero no el suyo.

La tocó, suponiendo que ella iba a desvanecerse en la niebla como la otra sombra esquiva. Pero sintió su piel suave y limpia bajo la mano temblorosa. La acarició y sintió resonar su ronroneo en él, produciéndole una oleada de satisfacción. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Si estaba soñando, deseaba no despertar jamás.

A la mañana siguiente Cookie irrumpió en la habitación de lady Elizabeth con una palangana llena de trapos bajo el brazo y un alegre silbido en los labios. Cuando posó los ojos en la cama, el silbido se le apagó, desentonando.

—Bueno, que me... —masculló, meneando la cabeza.

En algún momento durante la noche, Isabella había relajado su vigilia el tiempo suficiente para desplomarse hacia delante en la silla y apoyado la cabeza en el pecho del desconocido. Estaba durmiendo el sueño de una persona absolutamente agotada, con la espalda curvada en un ángulo incómodo y un brazo colgando al lado de la cama. El muchacho seguía durmiendo, pero con una mano ahuecada sobre la cabeza de ella, sus dedos enredados posesivamente en lo que quedaba de su moño.

Cookie frunció el ceño. Si el sinvergüenza había osado comprometer el honor de su joven señora de cualquier manera, no vacilaría en aplastarle la cabeza con la palangana, enviándolo a dormir eternamente.

Pero al acercarse más remitió su temor. Con los ojos cerrados y las bocas abiertas, los dos tenían aspectos tan inocentes como un par de bebés aún sin dientes.

Sacudió suavemente el hombro de Isabella. Ésta se enderezó y un mechón rebelde le cayó sobre un ojo.

—Ay, Dios, no debería haberme quedado dormida. Está muerto, ¿verdad?

—No seas tonta. ¡Claro que no está muerto! Vamos, tus cuidados le han puesto incluso un poquito de color en las mejillas al muchacho.

Isabella miró a su paciente.

Cookie había dicho la verdad; el muchacho estaba respirando bien y sus mejillas ya no tenían esa horrible palidez.

Cookie asintió.

—Lo único que necesita ahora es un buen lavado.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Isabella automáticamente, tendiendo las manos hacia la palangana.

—Creo que no, muchacha —dijo Cookie con expresión escandalizada, poniendo la palangana fuera de su alcance—. Ya estuvo mal que te dejara velar con él toda la noche. Si te dejara lavarlo, lady Elizabeth se daría una vuelta y saldría de su tumba. —Movió un dedo hacia la cama—. Llevo casi cuarenta años casada con ese rijoso macho cabrío mío y te aseguro que este cervatillo no tiene nada que una vieja como yo no haya visto unas cien veces.

Como para demostrarlo, levantó el edredón, de modo que Isabella no pudiera ver, y miró debajo. Puesto que él todavía vestía esos ceñidos pantalones de antes, Isabella no logró imaginar qué hizo colorearse las arrugadas mejillas de Cookie. Ésta dejó caer el edredón y tragó saliva.

—Tal vez la vieja Cookie se apresuró en hablar, pero no te preocupes, muchacha. —Tomándola del brazo, la llevó hacia la puerta, derramando agua de la palangana con cada paso—. Te preparé un baño en la cocina. Ve a darte un buen baño mientras yo me ocupo de tu caballero.

Antes que el soñoliento cerebro de Isabella lograra formar una protesta, Cookie ya le había cerrado la puerta, suave pero firmemente, en las narices.

Debía de estar muerto.

¿De qué otro modo explicar la sensación de manos enérgicas e impersonales sobre su cuerpo? Bien podía no recordar su nombre, pero sí recordaba que las manos femeninas están destinadas a dar solamente placer: recorrer su piel con una seductora finura; envolver su miembro hinchado en unas tenazas de placer; enterrar sus impecables uñas pintadas en su espalda mientras el experto ritmo de sus caderas sobre su cuerpo la llevaba a un frenesí de éxtasis.

En el curso de su vida lo habían acariciado incontables mujeres y de innumerables maneras creativas, pero jamás ninguna con esa indiferente desconsideración. Esas manos que lo iban desvistiendo y lavando no eran ni duras ni suaves, simplemente estaban inmersas en la tarea que se habían propuesto.

Sólo lo hacían llegar a una conclusión. Lo estaban preparando para el entierro. Deseó gritar, pero la lengua se le había convertido en piedra, junto con las extremidades. La humillación final llegó cuando esas manos indiferentes le bajaron los pantalones y su dueña soltó un silbido de admiración más propio de un boyero.

—Mi mamá siempre me decía que los ricos están bendecidos, pero yo siempre pensé que se refería al oro —le dijo la mujer riendo en su oído, y luego le dio una palmadita en la cabeza como si fuera un sumiso perro faldero—. Puede que hayas escapado de la horca, muchacho, pero ya la tenías bien colgada.

Varios e interminables minutos después, acabó el lavado y sobre él se extendió algo suave y tibio. Se estremeció interiormente, creyendo que era una mortaja. Su torturadora silbaba un desentonado canto fúnebre moviéndose junto a la cama, recogiendo sus cosas. Después se oyó el clic de una puerta al cerrarse y el silbido se desvaneció.

Se quedó solo, y pasó el tiempo, que a él le pareció una eternidad.

De pronto volvió a crujir la puerta y se abrió muy lentamente, produciéndole un escalofrío por el espinazo.

Era el demonio que venía a buscarlo.

Aunque la cita se había retrasado muchísimo, él siempre había supuesto que se encontraría cara a cara con el demonio en un campo de batalla lleno de humo, no cuando estaba inmóvil en una cama desconocida. Y el demonio ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse solo; el muy pícaro había invitado a una legión de demonios que saltaron encima de la cama y empezaron a correr por su cuerpo impotente.

Uno de ellos le tomó el dedo grande del pie y empezó a morderle la articulación, mientras otro subía y bajaba por sus piernas en alegre frenesí. Podría haber soportado esa tortura si un tercer demonio no le hubiera saltado entre las piernas, enterrándole las garras de uñas como agujas en su carne más vulnerable.

Abrió los ojos. Trató de levantar su dolorida cabeza, y entrecerró los ojos para ver algo a través de la niebla pizarrosa. Al parecer la cama no estaba invadida por demonios, sino por ratas. La sacudida que dio eso a sus maltrechos nervios no fue nada comparada con la impresión de descubrir que el demonio no era un caballero de cara roja con cuernos y cola puntiaguda sino una diablesa de ojos azules y pelo negro que estaba colgada cabeza abajo del dosel, observándole atentamente la cara.

Sin pararse a pensar en el precio que tendría que pagar su pobre cabeza después, se sentó bruscamente en la cama, y gritó a todo pulmón.

Isabella estaba disfrutando de su baño caliente detrás de una cortina en el rincón de la cocina, cuando se desencadenó un ruido infernal.

En un instante pasó de estar medio adormilada con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera y los ojos cerrados, a ponerse de pie en la bañera, totalmente desnuda, con todos los músculos tensos por la impresión.

El rugido masculino que llenó el aire le era desconocido a sus oídos, pero los ensordecedores chillidos los habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

— ¡Bree! —suspiró, agrandando los ojos.

Tal vez Dower tenía razón cuando dijo que el desconocido los iba a matar a todos. Sin duda alguna, un corte en la nariz sería el único destino fatal que justificaría los asustados chillidos de Bree. Otra voz se unió a la refriega. Asomó la cabeza por la cortina justo a tiempo para ver pasar a Dower a toda prisa, con una bielda en la mano y una sarta de maldiciones saliendo de su boca.

Le aumentó el terror. Si no subía inmediatamente, no sería su huésped el que cometería el asesinato.

No tenía tiempo para secarse ni para ponerse el ordenado rimero de ropa interior que había dejado en un banco al lado de la bañera. Salió del agua de un salto, hizo una mueca de dolor al golpearse la frente en una tetera de cobre que colgaba de la viga, tomó su vestido limpio y se lo metió por la cabeza. La muselina rosa se le pegó a la piel mojada. Tomándose el tiempo necesario para comprobar que el vestido le cubría todo lo que tenía que cubrir, se desenredó de la cortina y echó a correr, con los pies descalzos y chorreando, por el corredor en dirección a la escalera. Iba a medio tramo hacia la segunda planta cuando cesó la cacofonía de voces con la misma repentinidad con que había empezado. Se quedó inmóvil, agarrada a la baranda.

Dios santo, pensó, ¡Bree debe de estar muerta! ¿Cómo explicar, si no, el terrible silencio que había descendido sobre la casa? Con pasos cada vez más lentos, hasta casi parecerse a los de un gusano, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de lady Elizabeth y asomó la cabeza por la abertura, medio esperando ver la alfombra cubierta por rizos oscuros y extremidades sangrientas.

Lo que vio era muy diferente.

Bree estaba de pie en medio de la cama, con los brazos llenos de gatitos nerviosos. Le temblaba el labio inferior y sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Esas lágrimas no alarmaron a Isabella; ya sabía que la niña era capaz de ponerse histérica cada vez que Seth se comía el último bollo a la hora del té.

Lo que realmente la alarmó fue el letal gruñido que salía de los labios de Dower, que estaba apuntando con la bielda al hombre aplastado contra la franja de pared entre las dos ventanas.

El corazón le subió a la garganta; por lo visto, el Bello Durmiente había despertado.

Aunque era él el acorralado y sin armas, se las arreglaba para parecer más peligroso aún que Dower. Tenía revueltos sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos brillaban de furia. Aparte del edredón que lo envolvía de cintura para abajo, bien sujeto en sus puños, estaba tan desnudo como ella hacía unos minutos. Lo miró sin comprender, distraída por su ancho pecho cubierto músculos cuya trayectoria iba hacia tensos músculos del vientre.

Él se vio obligado a hundir ese vientre cuando Dower hizo otro feo movimiento hacia él con la bielda; cuando las letales puntas de la bielda pasaron a sólo una pulgada de su cuerpo, enseñó los dientes y emitió un ronco gruñido gutural. Pese a esa primitiva advertencia, su indefensión le oprimió el corazón a Isabella.

—Baja esa bielda y apártate de él, Dower —ordenó.

— ¿Y darle a este maldito demonio la oportunidad de cortarme el cogote? Creo que no, señorita.

Puesto que no había manera de razonar con Dower, Isabella puso su esperanza en el desconocido. Se le acercó, rogando que él no interpretara como amenaza su mano extendida.

—No tienes nada que temer —le dijo dulcemente, curvando los labios en lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa alentadora—. Nadie te va a hacer daño.

Sus palabras podrían haber sido más convincentes si Cookie no hubiera elegido ese momento para irrumpir en la habitación con un hacha ensangrentada en la mano.

Pegado a sus talones entró Seth, que se inclinó y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, para recuperar el aliento.

—Desde el patio se oían los chillidos; como si estuvieran matando un cerdito.

—En nombre de Jesús, María y José, ¿qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Cookie, paseando la vista por la habitación.

—Tal vez podrías preguntárselo a mi hermana —dijo Isabella, dirigiendo una glacial mirada a Bree.

—No quería hacer ningún daño —sollozó Bree—. Sólo quería echarle una mirada. Entonces él empezó a rugir como un león, me asustó casi de muerte, me caí en la cama y empecé a chillar y...

—Esa diablilla puso ratas en mi cama.

Todos se giraron a mirar al desconocido, sorprendidos ante la voz sonora y culta que salió de su boca. Dower bajó lentamente la bielda, mientras él hombre miraba furioso a Bree.

Bree fue la primera en recuperar la serenidad. Acarició con la boca a una de las bestias que tenía debajo de su alzado mentón.

—No son ratas, señor. Son gatos.

—No hay mucha diferencia por lo que a mí respecta —bufó él.

Bree ahogó una exclamación.

Cookie se apresuró a alejar a Dower del alcance del hombre.

—Vamos, vamos, pobrecillo. Seguro que nuestra pequeña Bree no pretendía darle ningún susto. —Su cloqueo maternal habría sido más tranquilizador si no hubiera tenido el hacha aferrada en la mano. Siguiendo la recelosa mirada de él, se puso la mano con el hacha a la espalda—. No se preocupe de la vieja Cookie; lo que pasa es que estaba matando una gorda gallina para su almuerzo.

—A lo mejor preferiría un guiso de gatitos —dijo Bree, poniendo su respingona nariz en el ángulo más altivo.

—En realidad esperaba un caldo de cría —replicó el desconocido. Isabella no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar.

—Por favor, mi señor, no debes hacer esos esfuerzos. Has sufrido una conmoción terrible. No te encuentras bien.

Tuvo la impresión de que todos los demás desaparecían de la habitación cuando él clavó en ella su fiera mirada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dice quién diablos soy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cuatro**

La emoción que vio Isabella brillar en los ojos verdes del hombre era en parte furia y en parte súplica, subrayada por un terror casi palpable. Si no actuaba, y rápido, alguien ahí diría algo que haría imposible su plan.

—Ay, cariño, mi pobrecillo —dijo, avanzando con su más compasiva sonrisa y tomándole el brazo—. Es natural que hayas despertado de tan mal humor después de todo lo que has sufrido.

—¿Por qué me llama cariño? —preguntó él, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—¿Sí, por qué lo has llamado cariño? —preguntó Cookie, desconfiada, sacando el hacha ensangrentada de detrás de la espalda.

Sin contestar a ninguno de los dos, ella se plantó firmemente entre su huésped y todos los demás.

—Lo que necesita ahora, más que nuestras atenciones y mimos es un poco de quietud y silencio.

—Yo no consideraría atenciones ni mimos el ser asaltado por una manada de gatos rabiosos y una arpía con un hacha —bufó él. Dower se liberó de la mano de Cookie y se abalanzó sobre él.

—Yo te mimaré con esta bielda si vuelves a hablarle así a nuestra señorita.

Pasando por debajo de las puntas de la bielda, Isabella le colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el pecho a Dower.

—No ha sido su intención ofender. Lo que pasa es que está agotado y confundido. Por eso tengo que pedirles a todos que nos dejen solos.

—Se ha vuelto totalmente loca si cree que la voy a dejar sola con este salvaje —gruñó Dower, añadiendo algunas maldiciones.

—Y un salvaje medio desnudo, además —añadió Cookie, mirando nerviosa el edredón que cubría la mitad inferior del cuerpo del hombre.

—No seas ridícula. Sabes tan bien como yo que jamás me haría daño.

Por encima del hombro miró al alto y furioso desconocido, rogando tener razón; le había parecido mucho más bajo y menos amenazador cuando estaba inconsciente.

—Si le pone un solo dedo encima, muchacha, sólo tiene que gritar y vendré corriendo —prometió Dower, moviendo la bielda en dirección al hombre.

—Si chilla igual que su hermana, seré yo el que salga corriendo —le aseguró el hombre, fríamente.

Sin dejar de gruñir, Dower y Cookie salieron a regañadientes de la habitación, dejando a Isabella la tarea de sacar a Bree y sus gatitos de la cama. Bree empezó a arrastrar los pies, lloriqueando lastimeramente, hasta que Isabella se le acercó más y le siseó:

—Camina, señorita, o te daré un buen motivo para llorar.

Mientras ella empujaba a Bree hasta el corredor, Seth siguió apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con un destello pensativo en los ojos. Su hermano siempre la había conocido mejor que nadie, y era evidente que sospechaba que ella se proponía alguna travesura. Cuando lo miró, él se apresuró a salir por la puerta, pero su sonrisa sesgada le dejaba muy claro que su colaboración no le saldría gratis.

—Dulces sueños —gritó Seth al huésped justo antes que ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Isabella se tomó su tiempo haciendo girar la llave en la cerradura y después se volvió lentamente hacia su huésped. Ya estaba pensando si no habría cometido un terrible error de evaluación. Incluso ataviado sólo con un edredón y con el entrecejo fruncido, él parecía tan impotente como un león hambriento.

—¿Por qué me llamó cariño? —volvió a preguntarle él, como si la respuesta a eso fuera mucho más importante que la de cómo había acabado acostado desnudo en la cama de lady Elizabeth.

—Es la costumbre, supongo —repuso ella, con una esmerada expresión de inocencia—. ¿Preferirías que te llamara de otra manera?

—Podría probar con mi nombre —dijo él.

Su tono acerado indicaba que ya estaba en los límites de su paciencia.

—¿Tu nombre? —dijo, atragantándose con una rasposa risita—. Bueno, nunca nos hemos andado con tantas ceremonias, pero si insistes... —Ella siempre se había enorgullecido de su sinceridad; sólo el imaginarse tratando de limpiarle las uñas sucias a Till Dillmore en la noche de bodas le permitió añadir dulcemente—: Nicholas.

—¿Nicholas? —repitió él, con el ceño aún más fruncido, por la perplejidad—. ¿Me llamo Nicholas?

—Pues sí. Señor Nicholas... Radcliffe —añadió firmemente, eligiendo el atractivo apellido de la escritora predilecta de Bree.

—Nicholas Radcliffe, Nicholas Radcliffe —repitió él—. ¡Condenación! No logro encontrarle sentido a nada de esto. —Apoyándose en la pared, se presionó la frente con una mano—. Si consiguiera parar ese campanilleo infernal que siento en la cabeza...

Isabella avanzó hacia él, llevada por verdadera compasión.

—¡No! —exclamó él, extendiendo el brazo, mirándola furioso por entre los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente.

Era como si creyera que ella era más peligrosa que el cockney loco amenazándolo con la bielda.

Al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo del tocador de lady Elizabeth, ella comprendió la visión que le presentaba. Estaba descalza, tenía las mejillas muy sonrosadas y el pelo recogido de cualquier manera encima de la cabeza, con mechones colgando aquí y allá alrededor de la cara. El corpiño mojado de su vestido de muselina de talle alto se le ceñía a las suaves redondeces de sus pechos. Sin saber si empezar por arreglarse un poco el pelo o estirarse la falda para que le cubriera los blancos tobillos, se decidió por cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Parece que hemos determinado quién soy; pero eso no explica quién es usted —dijo él, y ladeó la cabeza para observarla, haciéndola más consciente aún de su estado de desarreglo—, ni por qué me trata con apelativos cariñosos.

Era evidente que él no recordaba su encuentro en el bosque. Ni su primer beso.

Puesto que los brazos cruzados no eran protección adecuada para la penetrante mirada de él, ella trató de distraerlo sacando uno de los chales de lady Elizabeth del armario y envolviéndose con él los hombros.

—El aire está un poco frío, ¿no te parece?

—Por el contrario, encuentro que hace bastante calor aquí. Y por cierto, no sé si sigo necesitando este edredón.

Cuando relajó los dedos para soltarlo, ella agrandó los ojos.

—¡Sí que lo necesitas! Por lo menos hasta que Cookie haya lavado tus pantalones.

Hizo una breve aparición el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha, informándola de que sólo estaba bromeando.

—¿Cookie? ¿Ésa es la bruja que blandía el hacha ensangrentada?

—Oh, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo a Cookie —le aseguró Isabella—. No es capaz de matar una mosca. —Frunció el ceño—. Un pollo tal vez, o cualquier otro animal que se pueda cocinar, pero no una mosca.

—Supongo que no puede decir lo mismo del hombre que trató de insertarme en la bielda.

Isabella agitó la mano como para desechar su preocupación.

—Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por él. Simplemente actuó como Dower.

—Muy duro y agrio, ciertamente.

—Duro no —rió ella—. Dower. Jeremiah Dower para ser más exactos. Es el marido de Cookie y una especie de hombre para todo trabajo en la propiedad. Cookie siempre ha dicho que tiene un carácter agrio porque su madre lo alimentó con jugo de limón. Sé que no quería hacerte ningún daño. Tal vez pensó que estabas con un ataque de rabia violento. Has estado perdiendo y recuperando el conocimiento desde que regresaste a nosotros.

—¿Regresé de dónde?

—O sea que no recuerdas nada, ¿eh? —Suspirando tristemente, empezó a tironear la hilera de rosetas de seda que le adornaban el corpiño para no mirarlo a los ojos—. El doctor nos advirtió que podría suceder eso.

—¿Y qué doctor fue ése?

—Vamos, el doctor... el doctor Drayton de Londres. Verás, en Arden no hay médico, aunque Paul Grantham, el herrero, es capaz de abrir un forúnculo o arrancar una muela infectada cuando la ocasión lo exige. Así que fue este doctor Drayton el que nos dijo que no era raro que un hombre experimentara cierto grado de pérdida de memoria después de sufrir un golpe tan traumático en el bo... en la guerra.

—¿La guerra? Recuerdo la guerra.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, olvidando ocultar su sorpresa.

Él se había vuelto a apoyar en la pared, con los ojos nublados, como por el humo de un lejano campo de batalla.

—Recuerdo el olor a pólvora, los gritos... el retumbo de los cañonazos.

—Estabas... estabas en la infantería. Fuiste todo un héroe, nos han dicho. Por eso subiste esa colina en Waterloo y trataste de apoderarte de uno de los cañones franceses aunque ya estaba encendida la mecha.

—¿Está segura de que fui un héroe? —dijo él, enderezándose—. Eso parece más el acto de un tonto loco.

—Ah, fue un acto muy valiente. Si el impacto hubiera dado un solo palmo a la izquierda, te habría destrozado, y no te habrías escapado de lo peor. Claro que podrías haber resultado totalmente ileso si no hubieras…, eh... si no hubieras aterrizado de cabeza —concluyó rápidamente, apenada al descubrir que tenía un talento para mentir que en realidad superaba al de Bree.

Él se frotó la frente con esos largos y elegantes dedos.

—Supongo que eso explicaría este condenado dolor de cabeza.

Ella asintió alegremente.

—Desde luego. Estábamos empezando a dudar de que recuperaras del todo el conocimiento.

Él bajó la mano.

—Pero ahora lo he recuperado.

—Sí —concedió ella, amilanada por el contraste entre su voz sedosa y el destello predador de sus ojos.

—Con usted.

—Conmigo —dijo ella, retrocediendo hasta chocar con una mesa de tres patas de utilidad ocasional.

¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaba para hacerla sentirse acosada sin dar ni un solo paso hacia ella?

—¡¿Y quién diablos eres? —bramó él de pronto, haciéndola encogerse.

La mesa que tenía detrás se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se giró para afirmarla, aprovechando para hacer tiempo. Le había costado un mínimo esfuerzo mentir acerca del nombre de él. ¿Por qué entonces le resultaba casi imposible decirle la verdad acerca del de ella? Se entretuvo tocando las cosas que había sobre la mesa, pasando la mano por un acerico de satén y un dedal de peltre. Cuando por distracción apoyó la mano sobre la desgastada cubierta de cuero de la Biblia de lady Elizabeth estuvo a punto de quitarla bruscamente, avergonzada. Pero una oleada de desafío la detuvo. Le había pedido a Dios que le enviara un hombre y se lo había enviado. ¿Cómo podía ser pecado entonces quedárselo?

Tragándose sus últimas dudas, se giró y lo miró a los ojos con una tranquilidad que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

—¿No me recuerdas, cariño? Soy Isabella Swan, tu prometida.

Igual él podría haber tenido tallados en granito sus fuertes mandíbulas y sus regios pómulos; ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¿Estamos comprometidos? —Ella asintió.

—¿Para casarnos?

Ella volvió a asentir, esta vez con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Él cerró los ojos y empezó a deslizarse pared abajo.

Isabella emitió una suave exclamación de consternación. No se le había ocurrido pensar que su mentira sería para él un golpe fatal. Todo el color dorado desapareció de su piel, dejando ver lo mucho que le había costado el esfuerzo de mantenerse de pie todo ese tiempo. Esta vez él no protestó cuando ella corrió en su ayuda, aunque logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos y mirarla fijamente a través de sus pestañas.

Ella alcanzó a agarrarlo antes que cayera al suelo, lo que no fue tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta que pesaba casi un quintal más que ella. Sólo rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y aguantándole el hombro con el suyo consiguió mantenerlo de pie. Y así trabados en ese incómodo abrazo avanzaron tambaleantes hasta la cama, en una especie de desgarbado vals. Trató de empujarlo sobre la cama, pero la resbaladiza colcha no le dejó otra opción que medio caer en la cama con él.

Y allí quedó, con el brazo todavía metido debajo de él. No habría sabido decir si su respiración entrecortada se debía al esfuerzo o al calor de toda esa piel masculina desnuda presionada sobre su costado.

—Es una suerte que ya estemos comprometidos —dijo él, sarcástico, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su aliento—. Si ese criado tuyo nos llega a sorprender en esta apurada situación, creo que tendría que casarme contigo a puntas de bielda.

Isabella consiguió liberar el brazo y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Con las mejillas ardientes se metió un cabello rebelde en el desarreglado moño.

—No seas tonto. Dower sabe tan bien como yo que no eres el tipo de hombre que comprometería la virtud de su novia.

Él la miró ceñudo.

—¿No soy ese tipo de hombre? ¿Estás absolutamente segura de eso?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Siempre te has comportado con el más perfecto decoro.

Gimiendo, él se puso un brazo sobre la frente.

—No me extraña que haya tratado de arrojarme delante de ese cañón. No tenía ningún motivo para vivir.

Estando ocultos esos penetrantes ojos, ella se sintió libre para mirar detenidamente la atractiva curva de sus labios, libre para recordar el seductor beso que se dieron en el bosque.

—Tenías el mejor motivo de todos —le dijo dulcemente—. Poder volver a mí.

Él bajó el brazo. Una inquietud aún más perturbadora que la desconfianza brilló en el fondo de sus ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado separados?

—Casi un año, diría yo —repuso ella bajando la cabeza, acosada por la timidez y la vergüenza—. Aunque a mí más me parece toda una vida.

—Pero me esperaste.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Te habría esperado eternamente.

Una sombría expresión de desconcierto pasó por la cara de él. Ella tuvo la impresión de que ese pequeño grano de verdad había sido más cruel que todas sus mentiras. Cuando él levantó la mano para ahuecarla en su mejilla, comprendió que había sido un error no ponerse fuera de su alcance cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Dudaba de ser capaz de moverse si las ropas de cama estallaban en llamas.

Él tenía los dedos a sólo una pulgada de su mejilla cuando soltó un grito, sobresaltado.

Un gatito amarillo, todo orejas y desgarbadas patas se había subido a su muslo derecho, enterrando las uñas en el edredón con cada exuberante salto. Aliviada por la distracción, ella tomó al gatito, lo puso sobre su palma y le acarició la gorda barriga peluda.

—Este es tan pequeño que mi hermana no lo vio.

—Sácalo de aquí, por favor —dijo él con los dientes apretados—. No soporto a estos bichos.

Frotando la mejilla en el suave pelaje del gatito, ella le sonrió.

—Me parece que vuelve a fallarte la memoria. Adoras los gatos. —Él agrandó los ojos.

—¿Sí?

Ella asintió y, pese a su horrorizada mirada, le colocó el gatito sobre el pecho. Hombre y gato se miraron con igual desconfianza durante un tenso momento, hasta que el gato bostezó, se desperezó y se enrolló en un ovillo, ronroneando, haciéndose un cómodo nido sobre su esternón.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Supongo que ahora me dirás que adoro a esa insufrible cría que me echó los gatos encima.

—A pesar de un ocasional choque de voluntades —repuso ella, eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado—, tú y Bree siempre se han tenido bastante afecto.

Cerrando los ojos, él giró la cara hacia el otro lado, como si esa última revelación fuera más de lo que podía esperar soportar un hombre. Ella le subió suavemente el edredón sobre el pecho, deteniéndose justo antes del gatito dormido.

—Ya has tenido bastantes emociones por un día. Necesitas reservar tus fuerzas.

Ya se giraba para marcharse cuando él le tomó la muñeca. Con el pulgar le frotó la sensible piel de la curva interior, en un movimiento peligrosamente cercano a una caricia.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella haciendo una temblorosa inspiración.

—¿A ti también te adoro?

Su única defensa contra la oleada de anhelo que le produjeron esas palabras era no darles importancia.

—Por supuesto que me adoras —dijo, arrugando la nariz en una traviesa sonrisa— ¿Cómo podrías resistirte?

Se soltó la muñeca y escapó, esperando que no fuera demasiado pronto para empezar a felicitarse por su ingenio.

—Miente descaradamente.

Puesto que no había nadie presente, el hombre en cama se vio obligado a hacer su comentario a la bola de pelaje dorado anidada en su pecho. El gatito despertó de su siesta y lo miró con soñoliento interés.

Levantó la mano y acarició el aterciopelado triángulo entre las orejas del gato. A pesar de su renuencia inicial, ese movimiento de la mano le resultó extrañamente conocido, como si lo hubiera hecho cien veces en el pasado.

—Sé que miente, pero ¿cómo puedo demostrarlo si no logro recordar la verdad? —El gatito comenzó a cerrar los ojos y bostezó dejando ver el rosado agujero de su hocico. —No te interesa lo más mínimo lo que estoy diciendo, ¿no es cierto? Simulas que me escuchas sólo para darme en el gusto. —Sin hacer caso del ofendido maullido, lo levantó y le miró el vientre—. Hembra —declaró, agitando la cabeza, disgustado—. Debería haberlo sabido.

Con una palmada en el lomo envió rodando a la gatita hasta el pie de la cama; después se sentó y bajó los pies al suelo. Una nueva oleada de vértigo lo recorrió todo entero, haciendo girar la habitación. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó la dolorida frente en las manos. Le dolería menos si esa maldita bala de cañón le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Cuando empezó a remitir el sordo dolor, paseó la vista cautelosamente por la habitación. En general, tenía un aire de desvanecida elegancia; aspecto pobre, pero no poco acogedor. Las paredes no estaban tapizadas en seda sino empapeladas; el dibujo del papel eran rosas cuyo color desvaído daba la impresión de haber sido rosadas en otro tiempo. Una raída alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de madera. El mobiliario consistía en una silla, una cómoda alta de caoba, un tocador, un mueble lavabo coronado por una palangana y una jofaina de porcelana, y una mesa para cualquier uso que probablemente fue desechada al reamueblar un salón. Ni siquiera una capa de cera de abeja aplicada con esmero podría disimular el hecho de que la mayor parte de su color había desaparecido de la madera con el tiempo y las repetidas limpiezas.

Al hacer una inspiración profunda, aspirando el aroma a azahar que perfumaba el aire, le sobrevino otra oleada de mareo. Cerró los ojos para esperar que se le pasara. En una cosa no podía acusar a Isabella de mentir: conocía esa habitación. Conocía las columnas aflautadas en blanco y oro que sostenían el medio dosel y conocía la piedra desconchada del hogar. Conocía las sombras que se formaban bajo los aguilones y los rayos oblicuos del sol matutino que entraban por los vidrios de las altas ventanas. Había una exactitud en todo eso que ni él podía negar. Conocía todo de esa habitación.

Todo, a excepción de él.

Se levantó lentamente, teniendo buen cuidado de sujetarse el edredón alrededor de la cintura. El tocador con su banqueta tapizada en brocado y su espejo ovalado parecía estar a cien leguas de distancia, y no quería que algún otro sorpresivo visitante lo tomara con la guardia baja. Cada paso arrastrado le producía un retumbante dolor en todo el cráneo. Cuando llegó al tocador y se sentó por fin en la banqueta tenía la piel pegajosa de sudor y le temblaban las manos.

Se tomó con fuerza del borde a esperar que se le pasara el temblor. Aun no preparado para mirar el espejo, se dedicó a observar la superficie. El tocador tenía un encantador aspecto de desorden que lo hacía parecer como si una dama acabara de arreglarse y estuviera a punto de volver a la habitación en cualquier momento. De un envoltorio de papel abierto sobresalían horquillas, sus cabezas de perla reposando sobre una delgada capa de polvos de arroz. Un cepillo con dorso de plata todavía contenía pelos castaño rojizo mezclados con canas. Destapó un frasco de perfume; el embriagador aroma a azahar le produjo una indecible sensación de pérdida.

De una cajita lacada sobresalía un medallón de oro con incrustaciones de madreperla. Se lo puso en las manos y lo abrió; en su gracioso interior oval su dueña había puesto tiernamente un mechón de finísimos cabellos de bebé. ¿Alguien alguna vez lo habría querido tanto como para conservar un recuerdo así de su inocencia?, pensó. Cerró el medallón y lo dejó dentro de la caja.

No podía evitar eternamente mirar al hombre reflejado en el espejo. Haciendo una temblorosa inspiración, acercó la cara y miró, desesperado por ver algún atisbo de reconocimiento.

Desde el espejo lo miraba un desconocido.

Deseó apartarse, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado fascinado por el sátiro de pelo revuelto y ojos recelosos que lo miraba desde el espejo; tenía una cara que cualquiera calificaría de irresistiblemente hermosa si no le importaba el atisbo de arrogancia que se veía en su frente ni las sardónicas arruguitas que enmarcaban su boca. Era la cara de un hombre acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba, el tipo de cara que ejerce el poder en el mundo, no en virtud de la bondad o integridad de su dueño sino por la pura fuerza física de sus planos y ángulos. Tenía que reconocer que era una cara extraordinariamente atractiva.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una cara que deseara poseer.

Al margen de lo que asegurara Isabella, no parecía ser la cara de un hombre que se comportara con perfecto decoro con su prometida.

—¿Cómo está usted? —dijo al hombre del espejo—. Me llamo Nicholas. Nicholas... Radcliffe. —Frunció el ceño. Ese nombre le era totalmente desconocido y salía de su lengua como si fuera otro idioma—. Soy Nicholas Radcliffe —repitió, enérgicamente—, y ésta es mi novia, la señorita Isabella Swan.

Ese nombre sí le salía un poco más natural. Le pasaba por la lengua con la familiaridad de una canción que le gustara.

Se pasó una mano por la barba que empezaba a cubrirle la mandíbula. ¿Qué estarían pensando esos dos criados estúpidos para dejar a una muchacha inocente a merced de un hombre de su aspecto?

Si es que era una muchacha inocente, claro.

Con esa nariz ligeramente respingona que se le arrugaba al sonreír y esas tenues pecas sobre sus mejillas besadas por el sol, ciertamente parecía inocente. Los abundantes cabellos apilados sobre la cabeza insinuaban suaves rizos mientras sus cejas más oscuras se arqueaban sobre sus ojos tan exquisitas y dulces como una tinaja de chocolate derretido.

No era perfecta, pero sí la mujer más encantadora que había visto en su vida.

—Maldición —masculló, mirando furioso su imagen—, por lo que recuerdas, es la única mujer que has visto.

A no ser que contara a la arpía del hacha con la sombra de bigote en el labio superior, cosa que de ninguna manera sentía la inclinación a hacer.

La expresión de los ojos del desconocido que lo miraba desde el espejo era inconfundiblemente cínica. A ninguna mujer le aconsejaría mentirle a un hombre así, si no quería exponerse a riesgos.

Entonces, ¿por qué Isabella Swan estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo? Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan seguro de que mentía. Al parecer se lo advertía un instinto más fuerte que la memoria. Tal vez no era tanto mentira como el no revelarle toda la verdad. ¿Sería su compromiso uno arreglado, sin verdadero afecto? ¿O habrían tenido una fea pelea antes de que él se fuera a la guerra?

El siguiente pensamiento le produjo un extraño escalofrío. Tal vez ella le había sido infiel durante su ausencia. Tal vez cansada de esperar su regreso había buscado diversión en los brazos de otro hombre.

El sentimiento de culpa explicaría su tartamudeo, su renuencia a mirarlo a los ojos, el pulso acelerado que notó en los dedos cuando le acarició la sedosa piel de la muñeca.

Pero todo eso también lo explicaría la timidez. Si la separación había sido tan larga como ella decía, sería natural que la intimidara su cercanía física. Tal vez, como cualquier doncella, estaba sencillamente esperando que él volviera a atraerla a sus brazos cortejándola con palabras bonitas y castos besos.

Recordando cómo se le pegaba a la piel la muselina rosa de su vestido, se vio obligado a reconocer que tal vez disfrutaría dedicándose a esa tarea. Su novia podía ser tan delgada y de piernas largas como un potrillo, pero sus curvas tenían una seductora gracia femenina. De eso se dio cuenta en el momento en que cayeron juntos en la cama y él sintió en el costado la presión de sus pechos altos y firmes. Se ajustó el edredón, descubriendo que el hecho de que le vibrara otra parte del cuerpo que no fuera su cabeza no le producía el alivio que había esperado.

—Bueno pues, Nicholas, hombre —dijo a su pesarosa imagen—. Mientras no te vuelva la memoria, no tienes más remedio que dar tiempo al tiempo y tratar de conocerte a ti mismo y a tu futura esposa.

Su novia podía querer entramparlo en una red de mentiras, pero de esa brillante red colgaba una gema de verdad innegable: no sería difícil adorar a Isabella Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Cinco**

— ¿Has perdido la cordura, muchacha? —Gimió Cookie sentándose en una bala de heno—. Simplemente no puedes ir y casarte con un desconocido.

Seth golpeó los puños en el destartalado banco en que estaba sentado a horcajadas.

— ¡No puede! —exclamó—. Porque yo soy el hombre de esta familia y no lo voy a permitir, maldita sea.

—No digas palabrotas, Seth —dijo Isabella automáticamente. Dower se acercó a darle un suave tirón de orejas a Seth.

—Ya has oído a tu hermana, muchacho. No digas palabrotas; no es cristiano. Además, si alguien aquí va a impedirle que se case con ese cabrón sinvergüenza, ése seré yo.

Isabella exhaló un suspiro. Teniendo en cuenta la tendencia de Seth a sobreprotegerla, la incapacidad de Bree de hablar en voz baja y el colorido vocabulario de Dower, había decidido celebrar la reunión familiar en el corral granero, lo más lejos posible de los oídos del tema de discusión. Después que les explicó someramente su plan, con una perfecta mezcla, en su opinión, de brillante ingenio e irrefutable lógica, todos estallaron en gritos de incredulidad y horror en diversos grados, demostrándole que su intuición no se había equivocado. Incluso la vieja vaca lechera que asomaba la cabeza fuera de la puerta del corral en que estaba apoyado Dower, la miró con sus acuosos ojos entrecerrados y emitió un mu de reproche. Desde el nido que se había hecho con sus gatitos en el altillo para el heno, Bree comenzó a sorber por la nariz, señal precursora de ruidosos sollozos.

— ¿Qué nos ocurrirá si descubre que le hemos mentido? ¿Y si llama a las autoridades y nos hace colgados?

—Colgar —corrigió Isabella amablemente. Dower soltó un bufido.

— ¿Y cómo va a traer a las autoridades cuando seguro que él es un fugitivo de la justicia? Un caballero listo como él no se va a arriesgar a que lo cuelguen.

—No nos creerá —predijo Seth, sombríamente.

—Pues sí que nos creerá —insistió Isabella—. Sólo tenéis que entrar en el espíritu del asunto. No se diferenciará en nada de las funciones de teatro que lady Elizabeth nos ayudaba a montar para los niños de la aldea en Navidad. Vamos, todos han dicho siempre que la representación de Bree del Niño Jesús bebé era tan conmovedora que hacía brotar las lágrimas hasta a los paganos más firmes.

—A mí me hizo brotar lágrimas —dijo Dower—, sobre todo cuando tuve que cargar hasta el pesebre a un bebé que pesaba casi un quintal. Desde entonces no me ha abandonado el reumatismo —añadió, friccionándose la parte baja de la espalda.

—Por lo menos tú no tuviste que convencer a los críos que eras una virgen —terció Cookie—. Cuando hice ese discursito acerca de que nunca había conocido hombre, Abel Grantham se rió tanto que se cayó del burro dentro del pesebre y casi mató al pobre Niño Jesús.

Isabella recordaba muy bien el incidente, pues fue ella la que tuvo que correr a sacar a Abel de encima de Bree, uno farfullando y la otra llorando. Ninguna cantidad de incienso podría haber disimulado el apestoso aliento a whisky de ese Rey Mago.

No queriendo recordarles otros desastres ocurridos durante esas actuaciones de aficionados, como cuando la pipa encendida de Dower le incendió el turbante a Seth o cuando las ovejas se escaparon de sus pastores y entraron balando por los pasillos de la iglesia del pueblo, Isabella se puso una alegre sonrisa en la cara.

—Exactamente así es como tenéis que considerar nuestro plan. Nada más que como una simple representación inofensiva.

Cookie agitó la cabeza tristemente:

—Lo que nos propones no es una representación, muchacha. Es una mentira. Y nada bueno puede resultar de mentirle a un hombre. —Miró inquieta hacia la puerta—. Sobre todo a un hombre como ése.

Se desvaneció la alegre sonrisa de Isabella.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, Cookie. Pero estoy firmemente convencida de que menos bueno aún puede resultar decir la verdad.

Todos se quedaron mirándola desconcertados por el acerado filo de su voz.

Isabella comenzó a pasearse por entre los corrales; al suave ruido de sus pasos sólo se unía el del aleteo de las golondrinas posadas en los aleros.

—Tal como yo lo veo, se nos han agotado las opciones. Puesto que no tengo la menor intención de casarme con uno de los hombres de la aldea para ser desgraciada el resto de mi vida, sólo nos queda la opción de dejar nuestro futuro en las manos de Edward Cullen. No creo que lo llamen el Diablo de Masen por nada. Lo último que desearía sería meterles miedo, pero ¿alguno de ustedes se ha parado a pensar qué tipo de «colocaciones» podría buscarnos un hombre como ése? —Apoyando una mano en el poste lleno de astillas, alzó la vista hacia el altillo; los brillantes ojos de su hermana la miraban desde las sombras—. Bree, no creo que sea insólito enviar a niñas de tu edad al asilo de los pobres, a trabajar del alba a la medianoche hasta que se les rompa el alma igual que la espalda.

—No me importaría —repuso Bree enérgicamente—. Con tal de que no tengas que casarte con ese troglodita de mal genio.

—Pero ¿qué será de tus manos tan finas y suaves? ¿Y de tu pelo?

Bree se tocó sus rizos con una mano trémula. Todos sabían que lo único que recordaba de su padre era que él la llamaba su Ricitos de Oro.

—Podría peinármelo en trenzas, supongo.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, odiándose casi tanto como odiaba a Edward Cullen.

—Creo que eso no será posible. Cuando los piojos se apoderen de tu cabeza, no tendrás más remedio que cortártelos bien cortos. —Seth se incorporó de un salto.

—A mí no se atreverá a mandarme a ese lugar. Ya tengo edad para huir y entrar en la armada.

Isabella se giró hacia él con expresión apenada.

—Por mucho que te guste creerte un hombre, Seth, aún no lo eres.

Seth volvió a sentarse en el banco, sin mirarla.

Isabella fue a arrodillarse ante Cookie y le miró la afligida cara.

— ¿Y qué será de ti y de Dower? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este duque los tendrá a su servicio? Si lady Elizabeth no los hubiera considerado miembros de su familia, hace años que los habría despedido.

—A este viejo carnero todavía le queda mucha energía en sus cuernos —proclamó Dower.

Isabella le tomó una de sus nudosas manos.

—En los meses de verano tal vez. Pero ¿qué pasará en esas frías noches de invierno cuando se te hinchan y agrietan tanto los dedos que te sangran y casi no puedes doblarlos? Tú sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad, Cookie? Lo he oído pasearse toda la noche porque no puede dormir de dolor.

Cookie desvió la vista para evitar su mirada, y Dower la hizo ponerse de pie.

—No me importa que todos acabemos en el asilo de los pobres, con los lomos rotos y los dedos sangrando. Seguimos pensando que «usté» vale demasiado para dejar que se venda a un desconocido por nosotros.

Isabella retiró la mano de la de él, con creciente desesperación.

—Eso es justamente lo que les estoy pidiendo, que piensen en mí. ¿Se han parado a pensar qué será de mí si este duque reclama Arden Manor para él?

Dower se rascó su canosa cabeza.

—Es una muchacha educada, ¿no? Podría ser una de esas institutrices que enseñan a los críos de los nobles.

Isabella suspiró.

—Sé que lo que voy a decir los va a horrorizar a todos, en especial a Bree, que siempre se ha creído la Beldad Incomparable de la familia, pero hay un motivo para que todos los hombres de la aldea deseen casarse conmigo.

Todos la miraron como sin comprender.

—Soy atractiva —continuó Isabella, en un tono que daba a entender que ése era el más grave de sus defectos—. Demasiado atractiva para ser institutriz. Aun en el caso de que una señora me acepte en su casa, lo que dudo, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo que uno de los hombres de la casa, su hermano, su hijo, o incluso su marido, me arrinconara en la escalera de servicio. Entonces perdería no sólo mi puesto sino también mi reputación. Y en este mundo, una vez que una mujer pierde su reputación se convierte en presa para todo tipo de sinvergüenzas y libertinos. —Miró sombríamente a cada uno—. Y eso no es lo peor. Existe otra posibilidad que debemos tener en cuenta. ¿Y si el propio duque me toma afición y decide convertirme en su amante?

Dower se tragó una blasfemia y Cookie hizo la señal de la cruz para evitar el mal de ojo, como si ella hubiera dicho que se convertiría en concubina del propio demonio.

— ¿Quién puede evitar que un hombre de su riqueza, poder y conexiones sociales obligue a una muchacha de campo sin un penique a aceptar sus atenciones? Vamos, incluso en la aldea hay quienes asegurarían que yo debería agradecer su protección. —A pesar del rubor que le coloreaba las mejillas, alzó el mentón, desafiadora—. Puede que con este plan me venda a un desconocido, pero por lo menos será a un desconocido elegido por mí.

Sus orgullosas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, avergonzándolos a todos. Dower se pasó la mano por la garganta.

—Si es ese joven carnero el que quiere tener, entonces supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarla a meterlo en el redil.

Isabella le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó la picajosa mejilla.

— ¡Dios te bendiga, Dower! No podría hacerlo sin ti. Mañana a primera hora saldrás para Londres, para consultar ahí con tus viejos amigos. Quiero que trates de descubrir si estos últimos días se ha comentado la desaparición de un caballero.

—O si ha escapado algún convicto —masculló Dower en voz baja.

—Yo espero que resulte ser un hijo segundón de un hijo segundón sin herencia y aún menos perspectivas de futuro —dijo Isabella y reanudó el paseo por entre los corrales, con el paso más ligero que antes—. Si hemos de casarnos antes de mi cumpleaños, las amonestaciones se han de leer en la iglesia en tres domingos sucesivos, empezando pasado mañana. Eso significa que tengo menos de tres semanas para verificar que no tiene ya una esposa por ahí.

Dado el poco tiempo que lo conocía y la naturaleza de su relación, la sorprendió lo mucho que le dolió esa idea.

—Me alegra que te queden escrúpulos para no rebajarte a cometer bigamia —dijo Seth con voz arrastrada—. Pero ¿qué harás si Dower encuentra a la familia de este hombre, o a su esposa?

—Entonces supongo que mi única opción será devolverlo a su legítima propietaria —suspiró Isabella.

—Como a una oveja extraviada —dijo Dower.

—O un cerdo perdido —añadió Bree, despectiva. — ¿Y si te casas con este individuo y luego llega a Arden alguien de Londres y lo reconoce? —Preguntó Seth—. Entonces, ¿qué?

— ¿Y cuando fue la última vez que nuestra humilde aldea recibió una visita de Londres?

Esta pregunta de Isabella silenció incluso a Seth. La verdad, ninguno de ellos recordaba eso. Pero su hermano parecía resuelto a demostrar que podía ser tan implacable como ella.

— ¿Y qué pasa si firma el registro de matrimonio con un nombre falso? ¿Estarán casados verdaderamente a los ojos de la Corona?

Isabella se detuvo en su paseo; no había considerado ese punto. Tragándose toda una vida de instrucción espiritual, encaró a su hermano con la cabeza en alto.

—Estaremos casados a los ojos de Dios, y por lo que a mí respecta, los ojos de Él son los únicos que importan.

Sin decir palabra, Cookie se levantó de la bala de heno y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Isabella había logrado mantener la serenidad ante las protestas de Dower y el escepticismo de Seth, pero si la bondadosa Cookie volvía a manifestar su oposición, temía que simplemente se echaría a llorar.

— ¿Adonde vas?

—Si tengo que coserte un vestido de novia antes de tu cumpleaños, no puedo estar todo el día holgazaneando en el corral con las vacas y gallinas. Creo que lady Elizabeth dejó un poco de crepé blanco guardado en el ático, para este día. —Se secó las mejillas mojadas con el borde del delantal—. Ojalá nuestra querida señora estuviera aquí para verte ante el altar con ese apuesto cervatillo. Ése era uno de sus sueños más acariciados, ¿sabes?

Isabella se tragó sus propias lágrimas. Para lady Elizabeth había solamente un sueño más acariciado que ése: el sueño de que algún día su hijo llegara a largas zancadas por el camino a arrojarse en sus brazos.

Se tomó del brazo de Cookie.

— ¿Crees que le importaría si sacáramos un poco del encaje de Bruselas de las cortinas del salón para adornar las mangas?

Cuando Isabella y Cookie salieron del corral hablando de ramilletes y tartas de boda, Dower las siguió meneando la cabeza, disgustado.

—Deberían haberse quedado en el corral, de donde son. No hay nada como una boda para hacer poner ojos de ternera a una muchacha perfectamente sensata.

El corral quedó en silencio un largo rato después que se marcharon los otros. Finalmente Seth se levantó de un salto y dio una fuerte patada a un balde lleno de alimento. Los granos salieron volando por el aire en un dorado arco. El balde aterrizó con un ruido metálico que sonó como el latigazo de un rayo en el silencioso corral.

— ¡Dice que lo va a hacer por ella, pero eso no es cierto! —exclamó—. Lo va a hacer por nosotros. Lo va a hacer porque yo soy demasiado niño para mantener a mi familia. —Se apoyó en el poste, con las manos apretadas en impotentes puños—. Dios de los cielos, si fuera por lo menos la mitad de un hombre.

En el altillo, Bree seguía sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el heno, sin dar señales del histrionismo que él había esperado. Tenía pálida y quieta la carita redonda, y habló con voz extrañamente tranquila:

—Simplemente no podemos permitir que lo haga. No podemos permitir que sacrifique su virtud por nosotros. Se merece algo mejor que soportar un destino peor que la muerte a manos de un desalmado.

—No te fijaste en cómo lo miraba —dijo Seth sombríamente—. Era casi como si pudiera gustarle el tipo de muerte que le producirían esas manos.

—Para ti es fácil decir eso. No eres una mujer.

—Tú tampoco.

Bree apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

—Si Isabella se casa antes de cumplir los veintiún años hereda la casa.

—Ése parece ser el motivo de toda esta locura —concedió Seth, receloso de la expresión calculadora de su hermana.

—Pero no hay nada en el testamento de lady Elizabeth que diga que tiene que continuar casada.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Isabella no sobreviviría jamás a la deshonra de un divorcio.

— ¿Quién ha dicho nada de divorcio? —dijo Bree, acariciando la bolita de piel gris que tenía en la falda—. En las novelas de la señorita Radcliffe, el villano que pretende comprometer la virtud de la heroína siempre se encuentra con una muerte intempestiva antes que lo logre.

Seth se plantó las manos en las caderas y la miró fijamente.

—Vamos, Bree Anne Swan, no estarás pensando en asesinar a ese pobre diablo, ¿verdad? Al margen de lo que leas en esos estúpidos libros, no puedes ir por ahí matando personas porque no les gustan los gatos. O porque no les caes bien tú.

— ¿Y por qué no? —replicó Bree—. Considera las ventajas. Como viuda, Isabella cosecharía todos los beneficios del matrimonio sin sufrir ninguna de sus obligaciones. Y si ocurriera que su novio sufre un accidente intempestivo después de la boda, pero antes de la noche de bodas, entonces no tendría que soportar la vergüenza de que él le ponga sus asquerosas manos encima.

Seth no pudo dejar de abatirse ante eso último. Fue hasta la puerta esperando que la brisa le disipara la niebla de rabia del cerebro. Los escombros quemados de la casa parroquial donde antes vivieran con sus padres estaba en una distante esquina de la propiedad, pero los días ventosos y calurosos como aquel él habría jurado que sentía en las narices el olor acre del humo y en la lengua el sabor amargo de las cenizas.

—Si estuvieran aquí papá y mamá, sabrían qué es lo mejor para Isabella —dijo, con la cara vuelta hacia el sol matutino—. Sabrían qué es lo mejor para todos.

—Pero no están. Estamos nosotros.

Él suspiró.

—Los tres hemos estado tan bien durante tanto tiempo. Supongo que pensé que podríamos continuar así eternamente.

—Y podemos —dijo Bree en voz baja—. Si aceptas ayudarme.

Seth cerró los ojos, pero no pudo borrar la imagen de su hermana en los brazos de un desconocido. Durante un momento eterno le pareció que incluso el viento retenía el aliento, esperando su respuesta. Cuando por fin volvió a la penumbra del corral, sus labios estaban curvados en una triste sonrisa.

—El negro siempre le ha sentado muy bien a Isabella.

Los dientes de Bree brillaron, cuando le sonrió desde el altillo.

—Exactamente lo que quiero decir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Seis**

Nicholas Radcliffe estaba de malhumor.

Eso lo descubrió la tarde siguiente alrededor de la hora del té, cuando se abrió la puerta más o menos por centésima vez ese interminable día para dar paso a alguien que no era su novia.

Al parecer la esquiva señorita Swan había decidido que era mejor dejarlo abandonado a las atenciones de quienquiera pasara por su puerta a cualquier hora. Incluso Dower había ido a hacerle una breve visita esa mañana, oliendo a ovejas y ceñudo como una máscara de la muerte. Lo informó de que se iba a Londres a visitar el mercado de ganado. Con un arrugado sombrero de ala ancha en las manos, masculló una seca disculpa por haber estado a punto de empalarlo en su bielda, y todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo evaluador con unos ojillos negros como bolitas, haciéndolo sentirse como si lo estuviera midiendo para mandarle a hacer el ataúd.

Después se presentó el hermano de Isabella, trayendo una bandeja con arenque ahumado y huevos y la cara arrugada en un ceño mohíno. Cuando él le preguntó por el paradero de su hermana, Seth masculló una evasiva y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta un rato después, se apresuró a sentarse en la cama sin hacer caso del mareo. Tenía mil preguntas para hacer, la mayoría de las cuales sólo podía contestar Isabella. Grande fue su decepción al ver la cofia blanca torcida sobre unos rizos grises que pertenecían a Cookie. Tuvo que luchar a brazo partido para arrebatarle la palangana, el jabón, los trapos y la navaja de afeitar de sus agrietadas manos e insistir en que se lavaría y afeitaría él, pues no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la limpieza del día anterior.

Cuando ella ya se marchaba, no pudo resistirse a hacerle un guiño inocente y decirle:

—No tienes por qué darte tanta prisa, Cookie. Dudo que yo tenga algo aquí debajo que no hayas visto cien veces antes. —Arqueando una burlona ceja, miró debajo de la manta—. O por lo menos una.

Cookie se puso granate y ahogó una risita infantil con el delantal.

—No diga bobadas, señor. Sí que es un caballero pícaro.

—No es eso lo que me dice tu señora —musitó él después que ella se fue.

Se le desvaneció la sonrisa, dando paso a un ceño pensativo. La gatita amarilla acurrucada en la curva de su rodilla lo miró perplejo. Pese a sus repetidos intentos de ahuyentar al molesto bicho, ésta se negaba a alejarse de su lado más de unos pocos minutos por vez.

A medida que se alargaban las horas y le aumentaba el malhumor, empezó a sentirse más un prisionero que un paciente. Si tuviera sus pantalones, por lo menos podría levantarse y pasearse por la habitación. El sordo dolor de cabeza había remitido un tanto, era molesto pero no insoportable.

Poco antes de la hora del té, cuando empezaba a caer en un sueño inquieto, comenzó a abrirse la puerta nuevamente. Al no ver materializarse a Isabella, su primera reacción fue arrojar algo rompible. Lo único que veía en su posición acostada era una mata de rizos rubios sujetos por una cinta rosa torcida. Esta visitante iba entrando de cuatro patas.

Una mano pequeña de dedos regordetes y uñas romas subió por el lado de la cama y empezó a explorar por entre la colcha acercándose peligrosamente a su cadera; al no encontrar lo que buscaba, empezaron a elevarse los rizos como el agua dorada de una fuente. Cuando Bree Swan asomó la cabeza por el lado de la cama, Nicholas entrecerró los ojos para observarla a través de las pestañas.

—Ahí estás, bestia picara —siseó ella, estirando la mano para coger a la gatita dormida.

—Esa no es una manera muy simpática de tratar al hombre con el que se va a casar tu hermana —dijo Nicholas con voz arrastrada, incorporándose apoyado en un codo. Bree cayó de espaldas en la raída alfombra, formando una O de sorpresa con sus rosados labios—. Te advierto que si empiezas a chillar otra vez, yo también chillaré, y estaremos de vuelta en el comienzo. —Ella cerró la boca—. Bueno, eso está mejor —dijo él—. Eres casi tolerable cuando no estás chillando como un hada agorera.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de usted —replicó ella, haciéndolo sonreír a su pesar. Incorporándose, se quitó el polvo de su arrugado delantal de fino piqué blanco y adoptó una actitud de ofendida dignidad—. Perdone que haya perturbado su sueño, señor, pero vine a buscar a mi gatita.

—Y pensar que yo creí que venías a ahogarme con una almohada.

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente, agitando sus rizos; en sus ojos azules había una expresión de tal culpabilidad que él casi se avergonzó de haberle hecho esa broma. Pero ella se recuperó enseguida y le sonrió dulcemente:

—Tal vez ese sea un método algo tosco, aunque eficaz, de despachar a un huésped no deseado, pero yo prefiero el veneno. Hay muchísimas variedades para escoger. Vamos, sólo en el robledal he catalogado diecisiete variedades de setas venenosas mortales.

Nicholas se sentó en la cama y miró con recelo la bandeja con los restos de su almuerzo.

—Ahora, si nos disculpa... —dijo ella, estirando la mano para atrapar a la gatita.

El animalito rasguñó la mano con sus afiladas uñitas, sacándole sangre.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué le ha hecho? —exclamó ella, chupándose el dedo herido.

La gatita mientras tanto frotaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Nicholas, ronroneando extasiada. Nicholas pasó la mano por el sedoso pelaje de la gata y se encogió de hombros.

—Pese a lo que pareces tan deseosa de creer, no me faltan encantos.

—Tampoco le faltan a Napoleón, por lo que he leído. —Moviendo la mano en gesto despectivo, como si hubiera sido idea de ella desterrar a la gata de su compañía, añadió—: Puede quedarse esta traidora si quiere. Tengo muchos otros gatos.

Torciendo altivamente el morro, echó a andar hacia la puerta, sin duda con la idea de salir con más donaire que como entró.

— ¿Bree?

Cuando ella se giró sin vacilar, él comprendió que había adivinado correctamente su nombre. Observó atentamente su carita circunspecta, con la esperanza de despertar aunque fuera un mínimo recuerdo, pero ella siguió siendo tan desconocida para él como su propia imagen en el espejo.

—Aunque los dos somos personas muy obstinadas, tu hermana me asegura que nos tenemos bastante afecto.

La niña sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear.

—Entonces nos lo tenemos —dijo, y, haciéndole una majestuosa venia, salió del cuarto.

Exasperado, Nicholas volvió a reclinarse en la almohada.

Cuando la luna naciente iluminaba la habitación con su luz cobriza, Nicholas ya empezaba a desear la quejumbrosa compañía de Bree. No creía ser capaz de soportar un solo minuto más metido en la cama como un débil inválido. Incluso la gatita lo había abandonado, saltando por la ventana abierta a cazar grillos en el techo iluminado por las estrellas.

Se puso boca abajo y empezó a golpear la almohada como para someterla. Tal vez guardar cama no sería tan aburrido si tuviera a alguien para compartirla. No tenía que estirar mucho la imaginación para imaginarse los exquisitos cabellos de Isabella Swan desparramados sobre su almohada y verse él besándole cada una de las pecas que le salpicaban las mejillas, hundiéndola en el mullido colchón de plumas con su peso.

Se deleitó en el perverso pensamiento, aun cuando no calzaba nada bien con la severa moralidad que su novia le aseguraba que poseía.

Finalmente la vieja casa se sumergió en los crujientes ritmos del sueño, aumentándole el desasosiego. Se sentó, echó atrás las sábanas y bajó las piernas. Sorprendido, comprobó que la habitación se mantenía quieta, no se ladeaba ni giraba como había temido.

Entonces fue cuando vio su pasaje a la libertad, muy bien dobladito sobre cojín de brocado de la silla.

Un par de pantalones.

Alguien debió dejarlos allí cuando él estaba dormitando.

Sacudiéndose los últimos vestigios de vértigo, atravesó la habitación con pasos seguros y se puso los pantalones, complaciéndose en lo bien que le quedaban. Lo alegró infinitamente descubrir una camisa doblada con igual pulcritud sobre el respaldo de la silla. Pasó los dedos por el almidonado linón, pensando que era una tela bastante elegante para haberla comprado un simple soldado de infantería con su salario. Mientras se ajustaba la camisa en los hombros observó que varios rasgones habían sido remendados con tal esmero que casi no se notaban. Tal vez la camisa había sido un desecho de algún oficial benévolo.

Cuando estuvo totalmente vestido, se irguió con las manos en las caderas, sintiéndose más él mismo. Quien demonios fuera.

Se pasó la mano por la melena revuelta, y no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor al tocarse el chichón del tamaño de un huevo de oca en la coronilla. Ese interminable día había descubierto otra cosa más acerca de sí mismo: no le gustaba nada estar prisionero de los caprichos de una mujer. Isabella no tenía ningún derecho a informarlo de que era su prometida y luego dejar que se las arreglara solo para entender esa pasmosa revelación.

Resuelto, con las fuerzas que le habían vuelto, salió al oscuro corredor, sin saber si salía en busca de su novia o de sí mismo.

Isabella se paseaba inquieta por el salón como un fantasma sitiado. No se había molestado en encender una lámpara ni una vela; prefería la penumbra moteada de luz de luna. Se sentía al borde de un ataque de nervios; en cualquier momento se pondría a retorcerse las blancas manos como la nerviosísima heroína de una de las novelas góticas predilectas de Bree.

Una cosa era imaginarse conviviendo con un desconocido a la brillante luz del día, y otra muy distinta imaginarse compartiendo su cama en la oscuridad de la noche.

Desde pequeña había soñado con casarse con un hombre así, pero esos sueños siempre terminaban con una tierna declaración de amor y un casto beso, no con un hombre de seis pies y dos pulgadas, sin domesticar, en su cama.

Se le escapó un suave gemido de miedo; su novio podía haber perdido la memoria, pero ella había perdido el juicio al urdir un plan tan descabellado.

Todo ese día lo había pasado evitando verle, dedicada a repasar y ensayar la historia que se había inventado de los dos. No se atrevió a escribir ni una sola palabra de eso en su diario, no fuera que él lo descubriera después.

«Pero ten la seguridad de que tus pecados te traicionarán». Ésa era una de las homilías favoritas de su padre, y casi oía su voz reprendiéndola. Claro que su padre jamás habría imaginado que su inocente niñita fuera capaz de cometer un pecado más grave que no aprenderse su epístola diaria o robarse un terrón de azúcar cuando su madre le daba la espalda. Probablemente a sus padres jamás se les pasó por la mente la idea de que pudiera ser capaz de robarse un hombre entero.

Se le hundieron los hombros. Ya era demasiado tarde para confesarle lo hecho y pedirle perdón; demasiado tarde para golpearle la cabeza con un candelabro y llevarlo de vuelta al bosque donde lo encontró. Para bien o para mal, él ya era suyo.

—Nos presentó un primo —musitó, virando a la derecha para no caerse sobre la otomana—. Un primo de cuarto grado; ¿o era de tercer grado?

Se frotó las doloridas sienes con las yemas de los dedos, pensando que habría sido mejor quedarse en la cama oyendo roncar a Bree.

Se encontró ante el viejo secreter de palisandro iluminado por la luna. Entre otros papeles, sobre el secreter estaba abandonado, aunque no olvidado, un papel de carta arrugado: la carta escrita por la leal secuaz de Edward Cullen. En esos momentos ella detestaba más que nunca al arrogante duque; después de todo era él quien la había puesto en ese camino hacia la destrucción segura.

Buscando a tientas en un rincón oscuro, sacó una caja de cerillas; rascó la cerilla y acercó la llama a una esquina de la carta; la recorrió una sensación de triunfo cuando ésta comenzó a arrugarse y ennegrecerse.

—Toma, miserable demonio —masculló, poniéndola en alto—. Así ardas en el infierno, donde te corresponde estar.

—"Pero no hay en el cielo ira semejante al amor convertido en odio —citó una voz detrás de ella—, ni en el infierno furia semejante a la de una mujer despreciada".


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Siete**

Ante esa voz grave y sedosa salida de la oscuridad, Isabella se giró bruscamente, atenazada por el miedo irracional de haber invocado al propio demonio con su blasfemia. Pero no era el príncipe de las tinieblas sino su prometido el que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta; la llama reflejada en sus ojos verdes le advirtió que bien podía estar jugando con algo mucho más peligroso que el fuego. Envuelto en un edredón le había parecido una especie de magnífico salvaje recién llegado de la selva de Madagascar; vestido con pantalones y camisa no se veía más civilizado. Libre de chaqueta y corbata, su masculina vitalidad parecía derramarse de él en agitado oleaje.

Isabella lo miró hacia abajo y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho; los ceñidos pantalones de piel definían a la perfección sus bien cinceladas y musculosas piernas y muslos; ésas no eran piernas flacuchas que necesitaran relleno de serrín para aumentar el volumen.

Lo mismo podía decirse del resto. La llama le quemó las yemas de los dedos. Con un chillido de dolor soltó lo que quedaba del papel ardiendo y empezó a darle pisotones para apagarlo.

—Ésta era la última factura del carnicero —explicó, resollante, levantándose el borde del camisón para evitar las chispas dispersas—. Se pone bastante intratable si no recibe su dinero antes del día uno del mes.

Su novio observaba su nada agraciado baile con sumo interés.

— ¿Así que encomiendas a todos los acreedores al infierno, o sólo a los que insisten en que se les pague?

Para evadir la respuesta, Isabella se metió en la boca las yemas de los dedos quemadas.

—A ver, déjame que le eche una mirada a esa mano.

Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, las sombras le velaron el rostro, haciéndolo parecer más grande y amenazador de lo que se veía en la habitación de lady Elizabeth.

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Y si Dower tenía razón? ¿Y si había metido en casa a un asesino o un ladrón? ¿Y si no lo hubiera atacado una banda de bandidos sino que fuera un bandido él? Sin duda cualquier bandolero digno de ese nombre podía adoptar la apariencia externa de un caballero. Tal vez incluso había descubierto su estratagema y había bajado a estrangularla.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a retroceder. Él paró en seco.

—Si eres mi novia, ¿por qué te conduces como si me tuvieras miedo? —Se le acercó otro poco, con una expresión tan afligida que era casi como si hubiera sido ella la que lo hirió—. ¿Te he hecho algún daño o te he dado motivos para suponer que lo haría?

—Hasta ahora no. —El hombro le chocó con la repisa del hogar, haciendo oscilar un jarrón de porcelana. Él extendió el brazo para sujetarlo, dejándola aprisionada, sin espacio para escapar—. Es decir, no.

El dolor en las yemas de los dedos quedó olvidado cuando él le ahuecó la mano en la mejilla y le acarició ligeramente la suave piel con la callosa yema del pulgar. En lugar de apartar la cara de su caricia, se sorprendió deseando acercarla más.

La ronca voz de él era hipnotizadora.

—Si soy el tipo de patán abusón capaz de levantarle la mano a una mujer, habría valido más que me hubieras dejado a merced de los franceses. Eso no habría sido un destino más cruel del que merecía.

Isabella pasó por debajo de su brazo y fue a buscar refugio en el asiento que ocupaba la parte salediza de la ventana iluminada por la luna. Se sentó entre los cojines y entrelazó las manos en la falda.

—No te tengo miedo —mintió—. Sólo pensé que era mejor evitar cualquier apariencia de indecoro.

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparse de eso, ¿no?, si tenemos en cuenta que aún no hemos tenido ninguna conversación estando totalmente vestido. —Por sus ojos pasó un destello de humor negro—. Al menos no en mi memoria.

Ella se miró el modesto camisón de dormir; con su corpiño abullonado y su escote de blonda bien cerrado al cuello, era menos revelador que el vestido mojado pegado al cuerpo con que él la había visto antes. Curiosamente, eran los cabellos sueltos que le caían por los hombros los que la hacían sentirse más expuesta; sólo un marido debería ver su pelo así tan desarreglado.

—A pesar de tu estado —dijo—, hay que respetar ciertos detallitos.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció.

— ¿Por eso no has ido a verme a la cama en todo el día? ¿Para respetar esos detallitos?

—Habías sufrido una conmoción terrible. Supuse que necesitarías descansar.

— ¿Cuánto descanso puede aguantar una persona? Según tú, ya he estado perdiendo y recuperando el conocimiento desde... —extendió el brazo a lo largo de la repisa y tamborileó sobre la pulida superficie—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace exactamente?

Aunque estaba allí con aspecto de sentirse muy cómodo con sus cabellos revueltos y pies descalzos, le miraba atentamente la cara. ¿Tratando de ver la verdad?, pensó ella, ¿o por si veía un indicio de engaño? Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dos oficiales superiores tuyos te dejaron en nuestra puerta hace casi una semana. Dada la naturaleza de tu lesión, no sabían si alguna vez recuperarías el conocimiento totalmente.

—Ahora que lo he recuperado, supongo que esperan que vuelva a mi puesto.

—Ah, no —se apresuró a decir ella—. Puesto que Napoleón abdicó y Luis ha vuelto a ocupar el trono francés, me aseguraron que ya no tendrían ninguna necesidad de ti.

—Bueno, por lo menos no me van a colgar por desertor. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Y mi familia? ¿Ha sido informada de mi regreso?

Isabella puso toda su atención en arreglarse el faldón del camisón en ordenados pliegues.

—Nunca me has hablado de tu familia. Cuando nos conocimos supuse que llevabas un tiempo distanciado de ellos. Dabas la impresión de estar más que satisfecho de hacer tu propio camino en el mundo.

Una sombra que no tenía nada que ver con la luz de la luna pasó por la cara de él, aunque muy brevemente.

—Qué extraño —musitó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, temiendo haber dicho, sin saberlo, algo que le hubiera refrescado la memoria. Una sonrisa triste le levantó la comisura de la boca.

—De todo lo que me has dicho, eso es lo primero a lo que le encuentro perfecto sentido.

—No tener padres es algo que tenemos en común, ¿sabes? Mis padres murieron en un incendio cuando yo tenía trece años. Y justamente por eso mi querido primo Ebenezer pensó que nos llevaríamos muy bien. Él fue quien nos presentó cuando viniste con él durante un permiso para Navidad hace dos años. El querido, querido Ebenezer Flockhart, mi primo de cuarto grado —añadió, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo raro que sonaba.

—Recuérdame agradecérselo la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. Vamos, él... eh...

— ¿Lo mataron en la guerra?

Isabella había estado tentada de darle a su querido Ebenezer de ficción una noble muerte al servicio de su país y su rey, pero prevalecieron las maltrechas hebras de su conciencia.

—Se embarcó para Estados Unidos. Siempre había soñado con eso, y ahora que acabó la guerra, por fin se sintió libre para hacer realidad su sueño.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a visitarlo algún día. Puesto que fue el quien nos presentó, no me cabe duda de que nada le gustaría más que ver las radiantes caras de nuestros hijos.

— ¿Hijos? —Repitió Isabella, sin poder evitar del todo que la voz le saliera como un chillido—. ¿Cuántos hijos serán? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría decirlo. Supongo que podría bastar con una media docena. —Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla con una expresión tímida que estaba totalmente reñida con el brillo travieso de sus ojos—. Para empezar.

A Isabella ya empezaba a girarle la cabeza. En sólo dos días, había pasado de robarle un casto beso a un desconocido a parirle media docena de bebés... Para empezar.

Él se echó a reír, sobresaltándola.

—No tienes por qué ponerte tan pálida, querida mía. Sólo era una broma. ¿O has olvidado informarme de que no tengo sentido del humor?

—Sabía que estabas bromeando —le aseguró ella, con una risita nerviosa que más pareció un hipo—. Siempre me decías que sólo deseabas tener dos hijos, un niño y una niña.

—Qué organizado.

Se sentó junto a ella en el asiento de la ventana, flexionando sus largas piernas. Isabella se deslizó por el asiento lo más lejos de él que permitía el acogedor medio círculo de cojines. Él le cogió las frías manos entre las suyas cálidas, antes que se que cayera al suelo.

—Me desconcierta un poco tu actitud, querida. Dices que hemos estado separados muchísimo tiempo y sin embargo pareces menos que entusiasmada en... un reencuentro.

—Tendrás que perdonar mi timidez, mi señor. Hemos estado comprometidos casi dos años, pero debido a tu carrera militar, tus visitas han sido muy poco frecuentes. La mayor parte de nuestro noviazgo lo hemos llevado por correspondencia.

Él se le acercó más, el destello burlón de sus ojos reemplazado por un verdadero interés.

— ¿Tienes mis cartas? Ellas podrían despertarme la memoria o por lo menos darme alguna idea del tipo de hombre que soy.

Isabella no había previsto esa petición.

—Resulta que no las tengo. Fueron destruidas.

Él le soltó las manos, visiblemente desconcertado.

—Bueno, por lo menos nadie puede acusarte de vulgar sentimentalismo.

—No, no, me has entendido mal —dijo ella, poniéndole la mano en el brazo sin darse cuenta—. Las leía una y otra vez, acariciaba cada una de las palabras que me escribías. Dormía con las cartas debajo de la almohada, y justamente a eso se debió que un día de lavado Cookie las hizo hervir en lejía junto con las sábanas. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Y yo —dijo él, la frustración palpable en su voz. Reclinándose en los cojines, se pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¿Cómo es que recuerdo cada polvoriento rincón de esta casa pero ni un solo momento pasado aquí?

—No lo sé —repuso ella, más perpleja que él.

—Me enfurece esto de no lograr recordar nada de ti. O de nosotros. —Acercó nuevamente la cara a ella, mirándola intensamente—. ¿Nos hemos besado?

Ella habría pensado que él estaba bromeando otra vez, si no hubiera sido por el reto que vio en su mirada. Desvió la cara, pensando qué tremenda ironía era que fuera capaz de mentirle sin arrugarse pero se ruborizara al decirle la verdad:

—Una vez.

Él le cogió el mentón y suavemente le giró la cara hacia la de él.

—Eso es extrañísimo. Habría jurado que no soy el tipo de hombre que se contentaría con sólo un beso de unos labios tan dulces como los tuyos. —Le pasó tiernamente el pulgar por esos labios, produciéndole un inicuo estremecimiento de expectación—. No tienes por qué asustarte, Isabella. ¿No me dijiste tú misma que yo nunca comprometería la virtud de mi novia? Te aseguro que no es inaudito que incluso el más respetuoso de los novios le robe uno o dos besos a su novia antes de la boda.

Una nube pasajera ocultó la luna. Todo artificio desapareció entre ellos dejándolos como dos desconocidos en la oscuridad. Isabella sintió el fresco olor a jabón que emanaba de sus mandíbulas recién afeitadas y el cálido susurro de su aliento contra su boca en la fracción de tiempo anterior a que él le tocara los labios con los suyos.

Ella había besado, pero nunca había sido besada; la diferencia era sutil, pero profunda. Al principio él pareció contentarse con deslizar la boca sobre la de ella, rozándosela en una hormigueante caricia, como para saborear sus satinados labios llenos. Antes que ella se diera cuenta, sus labios adquirieron vida propia bajo la seductora presión, entreabriéndose lo suficiente para invitarlo a entrar; él no se hizo de rogar.

Ahogó una exclamación cuando la cálida y áspera dulzura de su lengua le invadió la boca. El le ahueco la mano en la nuca y cambió la posición de su boca para profundizar el beso.

Se había equivocado, pensó ella. Él la estaba embromando; no con réplicas ingeniosas ni bromas amables sino con una tácita promesa de placeres prohibidos. Por vergonzosa que fuera esa intimidad, no pudo evitar que su lengua respondiera, que saliera de su boca para lamer la de él con una tímida osadía que la asombró. Él se la mordisqueaba, saboreaba y acariciaba, alargando cada nueva sensación como si tuviera toda la noche para dedicarla a darle placer a su boca.

Cuando ella lo besó en el bosque, lo despertó de un corto sueño. Ahí en la oscuridad del salón él la estaba despertando de toda una vida de adormilamiento, precipitándole la sangre desde el corazón a los recovecos más secretos de su cuerpo, e instalándola allí en vibrantes e insistentes latidos.

Cuando ya creía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión de toda esa maravilla, él apartó la boca de sus labios. No tardó en descubrir que la boca de él no era menos persuasiva en el contorno de su mandíbula, en la curva de su cuello y en la sensible piel debajo de la oreja.

—Llámame cariño —le susurró él, cogiéndole el lóbulo entre los dientes.

— ¿Mmm? —dijo ella, estremeciéndose al sentir moverse su lengua sobre los pliegues de la oreja.

—Llámame cariño. No me has llamado cariño en todo el día. Lo he echado de menos.

Ella echó atrás la cabeza mientras él la acariciaba con la boca volviendo hacia sus ávidos labios. Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, tratando de afirmarse a algo en un mundo que se ladeaba bajo sus pies.

—Ah... cariño—suspiró.

Su rendición le ganó otro beso, éste aún más dulce y profundo que el anterior.

Pero él no se dio por satisfecho.

—Llámame por mi nombre.

Por un instante ella se quedó con la mente en blanco, como paralizada; estaba tan atontada que no sabía si recordaría su propio nombre, y mucho menos el que le había puesto a él.

—Mmm... eh... Nicholas.

—Otra vez —susurró él sobre sus labios.

—Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas. —El nombre le salió como un jadeante cántico entre beso y beso. Si eso no se podía calificar de momento de gran pasión, ¿qué entonces?—. Ooh, Nicky...

Ese apasionado ronroneo casi fue la perdición de Nicholas. Si ella no era ya una mentirosa, él estaba a punto de convertirla en una, a punto de demostrarle que era justamente el tipo de hombre que sí comprometería la virtud de su novia; el tipo de nombre que la subiría sobre sus rodillas, acallaría sus protestas de doncella con besos profundos y embriagadores y susurraría promesas que no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir.

Sólo que esta vez estaría obligado a cumplir esas promesas durante toda su vida.

Esa comprensión lo hizo hacer lo imposible. Dejó de besarla.

Ella había acabado en sus brazos, la mano de él abierta sobre sus costillas, el pulgar a sólo pulgadas de la seductora redondez de su pecho. Sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra esas costillas, en un eco de los del suyo.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ya no la estaba besando, levantó lentamente las pestañas. Tenía los ojos soñadores, los labios rosados todavía hinchados y brillantes con sus besos. Sabía a pasión e inocencia, una mezcla embriagadora que juraría no había probado jamás antes.

— ¿Ocurrió esto la primera vez que nos besamos?

El tono acusador de su voz pareció sacarla del aturdimiento. Se puso rígida.

—He de decir que no, señor. Fuiste un verdadero modelo de autodominio.

—Entonces, tal vez he perdido los escrúpulos junto con la memoria. —Le quitó suavemente el pelo que le caía en la mejilla, sorprendido al notar que le temblaban las manos—. ¿No sería mejor que te fueras a la cama antes que pierdas algo aún más valioso?

Esas palabras podrían ser una súplica, pero, juiciosamente, ella decidió tomarlas como una advertencia. Se desprendió de sus brazos con toda la dignidad que pudo.

—Muy bien, señor. Buenas noches.

Conservó esa dignidad hasta encontrarse fuera de su vista; entonces subió corriendo la escalera como si llevara al demonio pegado a sus talones.

Nicholas se pasó la mano por el mentón; tal vez era el demonio.

Había querido cortejar a su prometida con castos besos y palabras bonitas, no comérsela a besos a una distancia de su familia en que se sentiría el menor gemido. Ese pensamiento le evocó una potente imagen de Isabella echada sobre los cojines del asiento de la ventana con el faldón del camisón subido hasta la cintura mientras él acallaba sus sollozos de placer con besos.

—Maldición —murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

No podía negar que su reacción al inocente roce de sus labios había sido violenta, primitiva, posesiva. Según ella, habían estado separados casi un año. ¿Había pasado ese tiempo o más sin besar a una mujer? Le pasó por la mente un peculiar pensamiento: ahí estaba él obsesionado por la fidelidad de ella cuando no tenía forma de saber si él le había sido fiel durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Tal vez, como muchos soldados antes que él, había buscado los placeres más bajos en los brazos de alguna vigorosa seguidora del ejército mientras soñaba con la mujer con que se iba a casar.

Agitó la cabeza, todavía maravillado por la pasión que se había encendido entre ellos. Esos besos le habían demostrado que Isabella decía la verdad en otra cosa más: le pertenecía a él. De eso ya no podía haber ninguna duda.

Estaba a punto de salir para irse a la fría y solitaria comodidad de su cama cuando recordó los restos del papel que Isabella estaba quemando cuando él la sorprendió. Se arrodilló y pasó la mano por las cenizas.

Sus dedos chocaron con un bultito de lacre derretido, todavía caliente, y tan blando y maleable a su tacto como lo fuera Isabella. Se incorporó lentamente, aplastando el lacre entre el índice y el pulgar. Podía no recordar nada de su vida anterior a la mañana de ayer, pero sí recordaba que los carniceros de aldea rara vez, si es que alguna vez, sellan sus facturas con lacre caro.

* * *

><p><em>Los domingos descanso jeje, no actualizo asi que nos vemos el lunes por aquí.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Ocho**

Cuando Nicholas despertó a la mañana siguiente, le había vuelto el campanilleo dentro del cráneo con renovada fuerza. Gimiendo se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, apagando el sonido hasta una especie de zumbido soportable.

Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió pensar que el campanilleo no provenía de dentro de su cabeza sino de fuera de la ventana. Tomando el pantalón de los pies de la cama, se los puso y fue tambaleante hasta la ventana.

Abrió y se asomó por encima del techo saledizo, inspirando el aire fresco hacia sus pulmones. La noche había dejado una capita de rocío sobre la hierba, que brillaba con la caricia del sol matutino. Y seguían repicando las campanas, su eco resonando sobre las colinas y ondulantes prados en una melodía de carillón, triste y hermosa a la vez. Era el tipo de melodía que podía obligar a un hombre a tragarse un curioso nudo en la garganta, el tipo de melodía que podía llamar a un hombre a su casa.

Si tenía casa.

Con movimientos suaves aunque firmes, cerró la ventana, pero ni el pasar el pestillo ni correr las cortinas logró apagar del todo esos apremiantes sonidos.

En ese momento oyó abrirse la puerta y se giró a mirar, agradeciendo el haberse puesto los pantalones.

— ¿Nadie en esta casa infernal tiene la buena costumbre de golpear la puerta?

Aunque tenía los brazos repletos de ropa, Isabella se las arregló para hacerle una burlona reverencia y una alegre sonrisa.

—Y muy buenos días también, mi señor.

Su novia estaba muy atractiva con un vestido de muselina blanca salpicada de florecitas azules; una cinta azul a juego le recogía la tela debajo de sus pechos altos y redondeados. El ruedo festoneado dejaba ver esbeltos tobillos envueltos en medias blancas y un par de zapatos forrados en seda. Incluso llevaba una papalina de paja adornada por una roseta de cintas y sujeta bajo el mentón con un simpático lazo. Sólo le faltaba un corderito llevado de una cinta para posar para un retrato de una doncella pastora ante uno de los maestros.

Nicholas frunció el ceño; después de la noche anterior, no tenía la menor intención de que ella lo convirtiera en corderito; y mucho menos uno sacrificial.

Ella dejó el montón de ropa sobre la banqueta del tocador.

—Te he traído ropa para la iglesia. Cookie encontró esto en el ático. Puede que estén un poco pasadas de moda, pero no creo que nadie se fije aquí en Arden.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró con más desconfianza aún.

— ¿Y para qué necesito ropa para la iglesia? No nos vamos a casar esta mañana, ¿verdad?

—No —rió ella.

—Entonces ¿por qué vamos a ir a la iglesia?

—Porque es domingo.

Él continuó mirándola, con expresión impenetrable.

—Y siempre vamos a la iglesia los domingos por la mañana —añadió ella.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, yo voy en todo caso, y por lo que colegí de tus cartas, tratas de no perderte nunca un servicio. —Le brillaron de admiración los ojos—. Eres extraordinariamente piadoso.

Nicholas se rascó el cuello, áspero por la barba de una noche.

—Bueno, que me cuelguen. ¿Quién habría pensado que el Todopoderoso y yo éramos tan amigos? —La miró retador—. Te irá bien saber que no tengo la menor intención de pedirle perdón por besarte anoche. No estoy arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

Aunque a ella le subió el color a las mejillas, lo miró osadamente.

—Tal vez no es perdón lo que hemos de pedir, sino freno.

—Y tal vez tú eres demasiado prudente. Un beso puede ser una inocente expresión de afecto, ¿verdad?

Ella podía no estar versada en las artes del amor, pero no a tal extremo como para pensar que hubiera algo inocente en los besos que se habían dado

—Puede, supongo —concedió de mala gana.

— ¿Y no fuiste tú la que me aseguró que yo fui un verdadero modelo de autodominio la primera vez que nos besamos?

Isabella ya había temido que volvieran esas palabras para atormentarla. Ya estaba lamentando la decisión de no mentirle más de lo que fuera necesario.

—Hay algo en ese beso que olvidé decirte.

Él esperó en expectante silencio. Ella hizo una respiración profunda.

—Estabas inconsciente esa vez.

Él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Fue justo después que te trajeron, y supongo que quise convencerme de que no estabas lesionado sino sólo durmiendo. Te veías tan trágico y vulnerable, como un príncipe de cuento de hadas que había sufrido una cruel maldición. Sé que sólo fue una fantasía infantil, pero de verdad creí que si te besaba, podría despertarte de ese sueño.

—Vamos, señorita Swan, ¡me escandalizas! Me cuesta creer que un modelo del decoro como tú se haya aprovechado del estado inconsciente de un hombre para forzar tus atenciones en él.

Sin pensarlo, ella se le acercó y le colocó una mano en el brazo.

—Por favor, no pienses mal de mí. Jamás había hecho algo tan incorrecto antes. No sé qué me pasó. Vamos, me… —Interrumpió sus protestas al ver que él se estaba riendo a carcajadas; el hoyuelo en la mejilla lo hacía parecer más de la edad de Seth que de la de él. Se apartó de él, muy rígida—. No tienes ninguna necesidad de burlarte de mí. Sólo fue un error de juicio, un desliz en mi moralidad. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Las carcajadas terminaron en una cálida risa.

—Una lástima.

Ella sorbió por la nariz.

—Ahora estamos solos —observó él, con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

Ella paseó la mirada por la habitación en penumbras, muy consciente de la acogedora cama de medio dosel con las ropas arrugadas que todavía tenían la huella de su enorme y cálido cuerpo.

—Sí, lo estamos, pero no te atreverías a besarme estando Bree en el corredor y Cookie abajo. Él arqueó una ceja oscura.

— ¿Ah, no?

Cuando pasó las manos bajo sus codos y la atrajo hacia él, ella comprendió, misericordia Señor, que medio había deseado que lo hiciera. Pero cuando él la miró a la cara, se borró el brillo de sus ojos dejándolos extrañamente sombríos.

— ¿Era amable contigo, Isabella? ¿Era considerado con tus sentimientos? ¿Te hacía feliz?

Ella hizo una temblorosa inspiración, al comprender que encontraba su intensidad más atractiva aún que su encanto.

—Eras muy considerado. Me escribías todas las semanas, sin excepción, y dos veces la semana de mi cumpleaños. Puesto que no estabas aquí para traerme flores, dibujabas encantadores ramilletes en los márgenes de tus cartas. Y cuando venías a visitarme, siempre traías algún regalito para Bree y Seth.

Al notar la facilidad con que le salían las mentiras de la boca, comprendió que estaba describiendo al hombre de sus sueños; un sueño que estaba hecho realidad ante sus ojos.

—En tus cartas —continuó—, siempre hablabas de lo felices que seríamos cuando nos casáramos. Cómo tomaríamos chocolate en la cama cada mañana y daríamos largos paseos al crepúsculo. Por la noche nos reuniríamos en el salón con el resto de la familia a jugar a las cartas y a cantar alrededor del piano. Tú nos leerías junto al hogar hasta que nos diera sueño. —Bajó los ojos, invadida por una repentina timidez—. Entonces nos retiraríamos a nuestro dormitorio.

Los ojos de Nicholas se habían nublado como si esa imagen idílica le resultara dolorosa.

— ¿Y nunca te di motivos para lamentar nuestro compromiso?

—No, jamás.

Atrayéndola más, se inclinó y le rozó los labios con los suyos. La dulzura de su beso la tomó desprevenida. Pero antes que ella alcanzara a rendirse a él, él ya se había apartado, con expresión impenetrable.

—Entonces sólo puedo rogar que nunca te los dé.

.

.

.

Cuando Nicholas se deslizó por el banco de la familia detrás de Isabella y sus hermanos, pensó que todos los habitantes de Arden tenían que ser ciegos de nacimiento para no notar lo anticuada que era la ropa que llevaba. Aun cuando no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, estaba razonablemente seguro de que jamás se había sentido tan ridículo. Las calzas hasta la rodilla ya eran suficiente humillación, pero Isabella le aumentó el sufrimiento dándole para ponerse unas medias de seda a rayas, zapatos con hebillas, un chaleco bordado y una casaca roja con brillantes botones de latón. Se habría sentido perfectamente cómodo en un salón de una generación atrás. Si hubiera tenido una peluca empolvada para completar su atuendo podría haber solicitado el puesto de lacayo del rey.

Se pellizcó la nariz, consolado porque la vieja iglesia de piedra olía ligeramente más mohosa que él.

Seth se quedó en el extremo del banco, poniendo entre él y su familia la mayor distancia que permitía el largo del banco. Bree se sentó al otro lado de Isabella, la querúbica inocencia de su cara estropeada por el hecho de que el inquieto ridículo que tenía en la falda no paraba de tratar de saltar al suelo.

Nicholas miró disimuladamente el sereno perfil de Isabella. Parecía tan indiferente a su incomodidad como a la cálida presión de su muslo contra el de ella. Sus manos enfundadas en guantes blancos estaban recatadamente dobladas alrededor de su libro de oraciones, su cara atentamente adelantada hacia el elevado pulpito de caoba desde el cual el párroco se dignaba ofrecerles su bendición. Cuando las primeras notas de «Come, Thou Fount of Every Blessing» inundaron la nave, ella le dio un codazo para indicarle que se pusiera de pie. Su voz no era la de la diáfana soprano que él se había imaginado, sino la de una grave contralto que le produjo un estremecimiento de deseo por todo él. Miró hacia el cielo, pesaroso, medio esperando que Dios lo partiera con un rayo por tener ésos lascivos pensamientos en Su casa.

Mientras estaban de pie, de pronto notó un extraño hormigueo en la nuca; se golpeó el cuello de la camisa, suponiendo que una desventurada polilla se había metido ahí, pero el hormigueo continuó. Miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre con una sola larga y tupida ceja en la frente que lo estaba apuñalando con la mirada. Al volverse, alcanzó a ver otra mirada furiosa, ésta dirigida a él desde el otro lado del pasillo, por un individuo marcado de viruelas cuya cara daba la impresión de necesitar un buen fregado. El hombre lo miró glacialmente durante menos de un minuto hasta que bajó la vista, azorado.

Perplejo, él volvió la atención al altar. Dado su ridículo atuendo, pensó, tal vez estaba demasiado susceptible e interpretaba la simple curiosidad por hostilidad.

Una vez que la congregación volvió a sentarse, el párroco de pelo blanco comenzó un monótono sermón que, temió él, muy pronto lo iba a hacer volver a dormir.

Empezaba a adormilarse cuando la sonora voz del párroco lo sobresaltó, sacándolo del sopor:

—... el privilegio de leer la proclama de las nupcias entre el señor Nicholas Radcliffe y la señorita Isabella Marie Swan. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de algún impedimento para que estas dos personas se unan en santo matrimonio, ha de declararlo. Ésta es la primera vez que se pregunta.

Nicholas no fue el único al que estas palabras pillaron desprevenido. En lugar del expectante silencio que solía seguir a la lectura de la proclama, un murmullo se propagó por toda la iglesia. Nicholas miró hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Ya eran varios los hombres que lo estaban mirando fijamente, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su resentimiento. No pudo dejar de pensar si tal vez uno de ellos tenía la educación suficiente para haber escrito esa nota que estaba quemando su novia, y la elocuencia para agitar sus pasiones hasta ese punto febril.

Isabella continuó mirando al frente, con las mejillas de un rojo subido; se le había puesto rígido el cuerpo, desprovisto de esa seductora blandura que tenía en sus brazos la noche anterior.

Cuando el párroco comenzó el ofertorio, él le tomó la mano enguantada y le susurró:

—Podrías haberme avisado que venía a esto.

Ella arrugó la nariz en una nerviosa apariencia de sonrisa y le contestó, también en un susurro:

—Es sólo la primera lectura de las proclamas. Tienes dos domingos más todavía para declarar tu oposición a nuestra unión.

Él le pasó el pulgar por los nudillos en una posesiva caricia.

— ¿Y por qué habría de querer hacer eso cuando es evidente que soy la envidia de todos los hombres de la aldea? Por las miradas que estoy recibiendo, deduzco que la mía no fue la única proposición que recibiste.

—Pero fue la única que acepté —repuso ella.

—Entonces, ¿nuestro compromiso era un secreto o todos los demás pretendientes han perdido la memoria también?

—Shhh —susurró ella, retirando la mano—. Ha llegado el momento de pedir perdón a Dios por nuestros pecados.

Mientras se ponían de pie junto con el resto de la congregación, se le acercó más, y le susurró con voz ronca:

— ¿Y qué pecado podría tener para confesar una inocente como tú?

Ahí estaba otra vez; ese destello de miedo en unos ojos que no deberían tener que conocer jamás ni un asomo de aflicción.

—Tal vez has olvidado las Escrituras también, señor. No hay nadie entre nosotros sin pecado. Ni una sola persona.

Isabella se arrodilló y la curva del ala de su papalina le ocultó la cara. El estuvo un buen rato mirándole la blanca nuca y luego se arrodilló torpemente a su lado. Habría jurado que no era un hombre acostumbrado a arrodillarse ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Dios. Aunque cerró obedientemente los ojos, sólo podía fingir que estaba rezando. Las palabras que salían con tanta facilidad de los labios rosados de Isabella no se le daban a él, como tampoco la convicción de que estuviera escuchando alguien a quien le importara.

—Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿verdad? —refunfuñó Seth, apartándose de la cara una mariposa moteada.

—Yo no encuentro que hagan pareja —masculló Bree, sacando la nariz del desgastado "El monje asesino" que había camuflado dentro de su libro de oraciones—. Es demasiado alto y antipático para ella.

Los dos hermanos estaban sentados en la escalinata de piedra de la iglesia Saint Michael, observando tristemente a la muchedumbre reunida en el soleado patio alrededor de Isabella y Nicholas para felicitarlos. Aunque muchos de los hombres que habían cortejado a Isabella se mantenían alejados, el resto de los aldeanos se habían apresurado a acercárseles entusiasmados por la noticia de las próximas nupcias y por la novedad de tener entre ellos a un desconocido bien educado. El encanto del que había alardeado Nicholas ante Bree saltaba a la vista mientras aceptaba las cordiales palmadas en la espalda de los casados y las sonrisas aduladoras de sus mujeres. Incluso la agria viuda Witherspoon sonrió como una niña boba cuando él se llevó su huesuda mano a los labios.

— ¿Le pediste perdón a Dios por el asesinato que planeabas cometer? —le preguntó Seth.

Bree cerró el libro de un golpe.

—Prefiero no considerarlo un asesinato sino un contratiempo muy oportuno.

—Contratiempo es olvidar donde se dejaron los anteojos o de abotonarse las botas, no caer muerto una hora después de la boda, ¿De verdad has pensado cómo podrías cometer esa vileza? —le preguntó Seth, mirando cómo Isabella sonreía a Nicholas con la cara radiante—. Yo preferiría el placer de meterle esa engreída cara en el pastel de boda y ahogarlo ahí.

Bree negó con la cabeza, acariciando la peluda carita con bigotes que asomó por su ridículo.

—Eso es demasiado evidente, me temo. En «"El castillo de Otranto" del señor Walpole, encuentran a Conrad muerto, aplastado por un gigantesco casco emplumado. Pero yo personalmente prefiero el veneno.

—Eso es una suerte, porque dudo de que hayan muchos cascos gigantescos emplumados volando por la parroquia.

—Claro que no he descartado totalmente un disparo o un ahogo accidental. Pienso realizar varios experimentos estas dos próximas semanas para encontrar el método más práctico de librarnos de un novio indeseado.

— ¿Y si ninguno de esos experimentos da los resultados que esperabas?

Bree miró hacia arriba y Seth siguió su mirada.

Sobre el parapeto del campanario había un ángel de piedra con las desgastadas alas extendidas. Según la leyenda, la misión del ángel era proteger la aldea de los malos espíritus. Las regordetas mejillas y el mentón en punta tenían una sorprendente semejanza a los de Bree.

Bree exhaló un soñador suspiro:

—Entonces sencillamente tendremos que mirar hacia el cielo en busca de inspiración divina.

Isabella se preguntaba si sería sacrilegio estar en el patio de una iglesia soñando con los besos de un hombre. Aunque se las arreglaba para sonreír, asentir y estrechar las manos de los aldeanos que la felicitaban por su buena suerte, en lo único que lograba pensar era en un salón iluminado por la luna y los embriagadores besos de un desconocido. Ese desconocido estaba junto a ella en ese momento, haciéndole hormiguear el brazo con el roce de su codo. Aunque había fingido estar atenta durante el sermón del cura, no había logrado captar sus palabras al tener a Nicholas tan cerca. Mientras el párroco predicaba sobre las virtudes del autodominio, ella revivía esos deliciosos momentos en que estuvo a punto de perder el suyo.

Betsy Bogworth, la hija del curtidor, cuyos pronunciados dientes y la tendencia a arrugar la nariz la hacían parecer un conejo gigante, le cogió la manga.

— ¡Qué vergüenza, haber tenido guardado este secreto! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas comprometida, niña mala?

—En realidad fue idea del señor Radcliffe mantener en secreto nuestro noviazgo hasta que él estuviera libre de sus deberes militares —explicó ella.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo Nicholas, su expresión inocente reñida con el destello pícaro que le brillaba en los ojos.

—Pues claro que sí, cariño —dijo Isabella sonriendo.

— ¡Un compromiso secreto! —Exclamó Amy, la flacucha y pálida hermana de Betsy, cogiéndose las manos bajo el mentón—. ¡Qué romántico! ¡Cómo habrás ansiado su regreso!

—Ay sí —miró a Nicholas, deteniendo la vista en sus labios—. Lo he besado más de lo que podrías imaginar.

Amy arqueó sus rubias cejas. El grupo cayó en un repentino silencio y Nicholas se aclaró la garganta y empezó a rascar el suelo con la punta del zapato.

Isabella notó cómo le subían los colores a la cara.

—Quise decir lo he extrañado más de lo que podrías imaginar.

Betsy se giró hacia Nicholas con la nariz arrugada.

—Todos los solteros de Arden han tratado de conquistar el corazón de Isabella en uno u otro momento, pero ninguno lo consiguió. ¿Cómo es que usted triunfó si nunca le hemos visto visitar la casa ni cortejarla?

Nicholas sonrió amablemente.

—Creo que dejaré que mi novia responda a esa pregunta.

Aunque no se atrevió a mirarlo, ella sintió su mirada expectante sobre ella.

—El primer año de noviazgo, sus visitas a la casa fueron tan cortas e infrecuentes que no nos permitían salir a pasear por el pueblo. Y el año pasado la mayor parte del noviazgo la hemos llevado por correspondencia. Fueron sus cartas las que me conquistaron el corazón. Sabe ser muy persuasivo con la boca —apretó los dientes—, es decir, con sus palabras.

El rescate le llegó del lugar más inverosímil. Harry Clearwater se aproximaba abriéndose paso con su bastón por entre la muchedumbre. El viejo pícaro se negaba a ponerse anteojos pero siempre llevaba un enorme monóculo colgado del ojal del chaleco.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando él levantó su monóculo en su amarillenta mano, se lo puso ante un ojo y le miró la cara a Nicholas como un saltamontes de un solo ojo. Pasado un momento, lo bajó y declaró con absoluta convicción.

—Yo conozco esa cara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Nueve**

A Isabella se le paró el corazón, y luego siguió latiendo a un ritmo irregular. El anciano tenía que estar equivocado; por lo que ella sabía, Harry Clearwater no había salido de Arden desde que Jorge II se sentó en el trono.

—No es mi intención faltarle al respeto, señor Clearwater —dijo, metiendo su mano enguantada en la curva del codo de Nicholas—, pero eso es imposible. Ésta es la primera visita de mi novio al pueblo.

La apergaminada frente del anciano se arrugó en un ceño.

— ¿Está segura? Vamos, eso es de lo más extraño. Habría jurado que... —Meneó la lanuda cabeza blanca—. Es un error, supongo. Ni mí vista ni mi cabeza son ya lo que eran. —Sin dejar de mover la cabeza, empezó a girarse para marcharse.

—Espere, señor.

Pese al tono respetuoso, las palabras de Nicholas sonaron con una autoridad imposible de desobedecer. El anciano se giró y se encontró ante Nicholas que lo miraba fijamente a la cara.

— ¿Podría decirme por qué pensó que me conocía?

Clearwater apoyó firmemente el bastón en la hierba.

—Me recordó a un niño que conocí en otro tiempo. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero era un alma generosa y buena. No había ni una pizca de impertinencia en él.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Nicholas.

—Entonces la dama debe de tener razón. Yo no puedo haber sido ese niño.

Clearwater y los demás del grupo se echaron a reír ante la broma. Isabella le tironeó el brazo, segura de que sus nervios ya habían sufrido bastante para un día.

—Vamos, señor Radcliffe. No podemos retrasarnos más. Cookie nos estará esperando con el almuerzo.

.

.

.

Cuando un rato después el destartalado coche entró en el camino adoquinado de la propiedad, no era Cookie sino Dower el que los estaba esperando, recién llegado de su expedición a Londres. Puesto que el anciano sólo poseía dos expresiones, triste y más triste, era imposible saber si traía buenas o malas noticias.

Antes que Nicholas pudiera ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a bajar, Isabella se precipitó fuera del coche, casi rompiéndose la orilla del vestido en su prisa.

—Bienvenido, Dower. ¿Sabes algo de ese carnero que pensábamos comprar para el rebaño?

—Podría —repuso él, enigmático.

—Hemos estado perfectamente bien sin un nuevo carnero —dijo Seth, mirando a Nicholas malhumorado—. No veo qué necesidad tenemos de uno ahora.

—A no ser que lo podamos asar en un buen asador —aportó Bree dulcemente.

—Vamos, Dower —dijo Isabella sonriendo con los dientes apretados—. Puesto que es de ganado que vamos a hablar, creo que será mejor que lo hagamos en el corral.

Antes que los niños dijeran algo más que pudiera despertar sospechas en Nicholas, echó a andar a toda prisa hacia el corral; Dower la siguió a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus piernas arqueadas. No bien había cerrado y puesto pestillo a la puerta del corral, ella se giró a mirarlo:

— ¿Te enteraste de algo en Londres, Dower? ¿Se comenta algo de algún caballero desaparecido?

—No me meta prisa, muchacha. Deme tiempo para recobrar el aliento.

A pesar de su impaciencia, Isabella sabía que no había manera de meterle prisas a Dower cuando él no quería. Una vez Cookie le insistió en que le llevara un pastel de carne recién horneado a una de las vecinas, y el pastel llegó pasada una semana, con tres trozos de menos y la corteza ya mohosa. Ardiendo de impaciencia esperó en silencio, mientras él apoyaba un pie en un balde volcado, sacaba una pipa del bolsillo, lo encendía y tranquilamente daba una chupada. Justo cuando creía que iba a empezar a mesarse los cabellos o mesárselos a él, él estiró los labios, soltó una bocanada de humo y dijo:

—Hay un caballero desaparecido.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Isabella se sentó en una bala de heno.

—Bueno, ya está, entonces. Vamos a ir todos a la cárcel.

Dower dio otra larga calada a la pipa.

—Desapareció hace menos de una semana. Salió hacia una de esas casas de juego elegantes y no llegó ahí. Desde entonces su mujer ha estado chillando que ha habido juego sucio.

—Ah.

Isabella se apretó el estómago con los brazos, sintiéndose como si una vaca le hubiera dado una patada. Daba la impresión de que Nicholas no necesitaba una esposa después de todo. Ya tenía una. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los delgados labios de Dower.

—Claro que hay algunos que dicen que podría haberse embarcado a Francia con su amante.

Isabella levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene esposa y amante?

Dower agitó la cabeza admirado, echando humo por las narices.

—Hay que reconocer que tiene agallas el hombre. Dios sabe los problemas que he tenido yo para tener feliz a una mujer; no me imagino cómo será a dos.

Recordando las tiernas palabras que le había susurrado Nicholas al oído y la deliciosa calidez de su boca contra su piel, ella no pudo evitar un tono amargo en su voz:

—No me cabe duda de que sabe muy bien qué hacer para tener feliz a una mujer. Esas habilidades se les dan naturalmente a algunos hombres.

Se levantó de la bala de heno y empezó a pasearse por entre los corrales. No sería justo condenar la naturaleza de Nicholas teniendo ella tantos defectos. Debería sentirse enferma de culpabilidad no de pena.

—Su pobre mujer. Cuánto estará sufriendo pensando que un destino terrible ha caído sobre él.

Dower asintió.

—Yo diría que esos críos chillones son más un sufrimiento para ella que un consuelo.

Isabella paró en seco y se giró lentamente a mirarlo.

— ¿Críos?

—Sí, cinco son, cada uno más sucio y chillón que el otro. Isabella tuvo que buscar a tientas la bala de heno a la espalda para volver a sentarse.

Dower sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo y se lo pasó.

—Han hecho circular esto por la ciudad, esperando descubrir qué pudo ocurrirle.

Isabella tomó el papel, preparándose para ver un dibujo hecho por un artista que de ninguna manera podría hacer justicia al retratado; porque ni siquiera un maestro como Reynolds o Gainsborough podría captar la picara curva de la sonrisa de su novio, ni el encanto con que se arrugaban sus ojos al brillo del sol.

Alisó el papel sobre la rodilla y se encontró ante un par de ojillos parecidos a los de un cerdo, bizcos y muy hundidos en carnosas bolsas. Lo miró más de cerca. Unas tupidas patillas hacían poco para disimular las anchas quijadas del hombre; su frente estaba coronada por una mata de rizos negros tan abundantes que eran casi femeninos.

Dejó de mirar el dibujo. Ningún pintor, ni siquiera uno ciego, podía ser tan inepto. Se levantó de un salto y agitó el papel ante Dower,

—Éste no es él. ¡Éste no es mi Nicholas!

Dower se rascó la cabeza, con expresión francamente perpleja.

— ¿Acaso he dicho que lo es? "Usté" sólo me preguntó si había un caballero desaparecido.

Isabella no supo si darle una patada o besarlo. Optando por un término medio, le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Vaya, viejo condenado, maravilloso. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Quieta, muchacha. Si quisiera morir estrangulado iría a provocar a mi mujer. —Desprendiéndose de sus brazos, enterró la cazoleta de la pipa en el papel—. Esto no demuestra que ese joven caballero no nos vaya a asesinar a todos en nuestras camas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Un extraño calorcillo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Isabella. Podía no saber el verdadero nombre de Nicholas, pero sí sabía que si él venía a su cama en la oscuridad de la noche, no vendría pensando en asesinato.

Pero las palabras de Dower sí lograron disminuir su alivio. Había sido tal su alegría al enterarse de que su novio no era un marido mariposón, padre de cinco críos chillones, que momentáneamente olvidó que todavía no tenían la menor pista acerca de su identidad.

—Tienes toda la razón, Dower. Sencillamente tendrás que volver a Londres dentro de unos días a hacer más averiguaciones. Si me voy a casar el miércoles anterior a mi cumpleaños, no tenemos mucho tiempo. —Abrió la puerta del corral, inundando de luz la penumbra, y miró tristemente hacia la ventana de la habitación de lady Lauren en la segunda planta—. No logro imaginar por qué nadie lo ha echado en falta. Si fuera mío y lo perdiera lo buscaría noche y día hasta tenerlo seguro en casa nuevamente.

.

.

.

—Tu primo ha desaparecido.

Durante once años, Alice Cullen había esperado volver a oír esa voz. Había soñado con el momento en que su dueño entrara por la puerta de la sala en que diera la casualidad que estuviera ella; se había imaginado mil variantes de su reacción, desde una amable acogida a un indiferente encogimiento de hombros a un fulminante desdén. Pero jamás había soñado que cuando se presentara por fin ese momento, se sentiría impotente para hacer otra cosa que continuar mirando el libro de cuentas que tenía delante sobre el escritorio, aun cuando sus pulcras columnas y líneas de números sólo fueran un borroso conjunto indescifrable.

—Tu primo ha desaparecido —repitió su visitante no anunciado, atravesando el estudio y deteniéndose ante el escritorio—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de su paradero?

Alice levantó lentamente la cabeza, y se encontró mirando los vivos ojos verdes de Jasper Withlock, marqués de Gillingham, el más leal amigo de Edward. Aunque el tiempo y los excesos en la buena vida que lógicamente se esperan de cualquier joven adinerado habían dejado sus huellas en sus juveniles facciones, sus cabellos seguían teniendo el mismo exquisito color rubio que ella recordaba. Sus hombros y extremidades habían dejado de ser desgarbados y llenaban muy bien sus frac gris, chaleco a rayas plata y burdeos y pantalones color tostado. En sus elegantes manos balanceaba su sombrero de copa y su bastón. Volvió la atención al libro de cuentas, muy consciente del lacio mechón que se le había escapado del moño y de las manchas de tinta en sus dedos.

—Mi primo nunca me ha dado motivo para preocuparme por su paradero. ¿Has averiguado en sus lugares favoritos? ¿La casa Almack?, ¿El White's? ¿Newmarket? —Mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a anotar otra hilera de números—. Si no se encuentra en ninguno de esos sitios, podrías probar suerte en el salón de las señoritas Denali.

Las señoritas Denali eran notorias prostitutas, cuya afición por los hombres ricos de la alta sociedad sólo la superaba su habilidad para procurarles placer.

Si a Jasper lo escandalizó que ella supiera el nombre de ese establecimiento, o que tuviera la osadía de mencionarlo, lo ocultó tras una burlona sonrisa.

—Da la casualidad que justamente anoche hablé con la señorita Tanya Denali. No ha visto a Edward desde que volvió de Francia.

Alice hizo un mal movimiento con la pluma, convirtiendo un cero en un nueve. Cerró tranquilamente el libro y miró a Jasper por encima de sus anteojos.

—Sinceramente dudo de que haya motivo para alarmarse. Como tú, mi primo es un hombre de variados intereses y poca tolerancia para el aburrimiento. Lo más probable es que esté por ahí satisfaciendo uno de sus muchos apetitos.

Jasper apretó los labios.

—Podría inclinarme a estar de acuerdo contigo si no fuera por esto.

Fue hasta la puerta, se metió dos dedos en la boca y emitió un silbido muy impropio de un caballero.

Los perros de Edward entraron taloneando en el estudio, sus enormes cabezas bajas y sus ojos entornados. No parecían los mismos magníficos animales que sólo hacía unos días entraran trotando en el estudio detrás de su amo. Deambularon sin rumbo por la sala, como si no supieran qué hacer sin la voz de Edward para guiarlos. Ni siquiera el gatito blanco que dormía junto al hogar les despertó el interés.

—Quieto, Calibán, quieto Cerbero —ordenó Jasper.

Los perros se limitaron a echarle una rápida mirada triste y se encaminaron hacia la ventana; allí hicieron a un lado las cortinas de brocado, se sentaron en las patas traseras y, apoyando las narices en el cristal, se pusieron a mirar la calle envuelta en niebla.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Alice, ceñuda.

Jasper se dejó caer en el sillón de orejas de cuero del otro lado del escritorio. Ella había olvidado eso de él; jamás se sentaba; se tumbaba.

—Han estado así de tristes desde que Edward desapareció. No quieren comer, no quieren dormir. Se pasan la mitad de la noche gimiendo y lloriqueando. —Enfurruñado se quitó de un capirotazo un pelo moteado de la solapa—. Y se les cae el pelo de una manera abominable.

Alice no pudo reprimir del todo una sonrisa.

—Tal vez lo que necesitas es una ayuda de cámara competente, no un duque.

Jasper se inclinó, clavándola con su penetrante mirada.

— ¿Sabes de alguna vez que Edward haya ido a cualquier parte para estar un tiempo sin estos dos animales a su lado? Incluso los franceses los llamaban sus chiens du diable, sus perros del diablo, y juraban que los habían enviado para que acompañaran su alma al infierno si caía en el campo de batalla.

Pensando en sus palabras, Alice sintió la primera punzada de temor. Se puso a pasar los papeles de un rimero para ocupar sus inquietas manos.

— ¿Cuánto hace que falta?

—Casi una semana. La mañana del jueves, alrededor de las diez, informó a uno de mis mozos de cuadra que iría a cabalgar a Hyde Park. Ésa fue la última vez que alguien lo vio.

— ¿No creerás tal vez que haya sido víctima de una especie de intervención siniestra?

—Por desagradable que sea, creo que debemos considerar la posibilidad.

Alice trató de dominar su creciente terror. Pese a sus constantes discusiones por tonterías, adoraba a su pícaro primo tanto como él la adoraba a ella. Él podía hacerse pasar por el demonio para el resto del mundo, pero para ella siempre fue el ángel custodio que aguantaba lo más recio del desagrado de su padre para que ella no tuviera que sufrirlo.

—No hay por qué temer lo peor, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Podría haber sido víctima de un secuestro.

—Posibilidad que he considerado. Pero no ha habido ninguna amenaza, ni petición de rescate. Además, si alguien fuera tan estúpido para raptar a tu primo, probablemente acabaría pagándonos para que lo rescatáramos. Vamos, esa lengua mordaz que sólo él tiene desanimaría incluso al más vil de los canallas.

Alice estaba demasiado preocupada para celebrarle el humor negro.

—Pero ¿quién querría hacerle daño a Edward? ¿Tiene enemigos?

Jasper arqueó una ceja, haciéndola comprender lo ridícula que era su pregunta.

—A ver, déjame pensar. —Tamborileó sobre el brazo del sillón—. Están los dos desventurados jóvenes a los que hirió en el brazo en duelos, no hace mucho, antes que ellos pudieran disparar. Luego está lord Reginald Danforth, ex dueño de una simpática propiedad en Derbyshire, que ahora pertenece a tu primo gracias a que le ganó una mano en el whist. Ah, y casi se me olvidaba de su apasionada aventurilla con la hermosa lady Lauren Mallory. En honor de Edward he de decir que sólo después que acabó la aventura se enteró de que la dama estaba casada. Pero mucho me temo que su marido no valore estos distingos. Seguro que lo habría retado a duelo si no se hubiera enterado de los dos duelos anteriores y no temiera sufrir una humillación semejante.

Suspirando tristemente, Alice se quitó los anteojos para frotarse el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Hay alguien en Londres que no le desee mal?

—Tú y yo.

Esas palabras, dichas en tono suave, le dolieron. Durante once años los dos sólo habían estado relacionados en las mentes de los chismosos más perseverantes que jamás habían olvidado la noche en que se rompió su compromiso, y su corazón. Mirarlo sin anteojos la hacía sentirse como si sus ojos estuvieran tan desprotegidos como sus recuerdos. Con un brusco movimiento volvió a ponérselos y empezó a escribir en un papel de cartas limpio.

—Entonces tú y yo somos los que debemos encontrarlo. Contrataré a un detective mientras tú interrogas a los conocidos de Edward. Creo que será mejor llevar con discreción nuestras averiguaciones mientras no tengamos alguna pista. No nos conviene causar pánico. —Lo miró—. ¿Te parece bien ese plan?

—Simplemente me siento halagado de que te tomes la molestia de consultar mi opinión. Eso no ha sido una costumbre tuya en el pasado.

Aunque el mordaz reto le hizo subir calor a las mejillas, se negó a dejarse arrastrar a un duelo de palabras en el que no tenía esperanzas de ganar.

—Si vamos a trabajar juntos por el bien de Edward, creo que será mejor que olvidemos el pasado y nos concentremos en el futuro, en su futuro para ser exactos.

—Como quieras, milady —dijo Jasper, levantándose y cogiendo su sombrero—. Vendré mañana por la tarde para que podamos hablar de nuestros progresos.

Cuando echó a caminar hacia la puerta, uno de los perros emitió un lastimero gemido.

Alice hizo una mueca al ver al animal echar su baba sobre una de las valiosas alfombras turcas de su padre.

— ¿No olvidas algo, milord?

— ¿Mmm? Ah, sí.

Con expresión de absoluta inocencia, Jasper volvió al sillón y se metió el bastón bajo el brazo.

—Me refería a los perros —dijo ella en tono glacial.

Su sonrisa burlona era exactamente igual a como la recordaba.

—Ah, pero es que ahora son tus perros, milady. Si necesitas los servicios de una buen ayuda de cámara, será un placer para mí recomendarte uno.

Acto seguido, haciéndole un enérgica venia, la dejó tal como la había encontrado. Sola.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Diez**

Isabella Swan era una mujer de palabra.

Nicholas no se había imaginado que llegaría a detestar esa determinada virtud, pero cuando ya pasaban los días y ella seguía cumpliendo su promesa de no estar nunca a solas con él, empezó a desear que sufriera otro error de juicio moral. Aunque los dolores de cabeza le iban desapareciendo casi con la misma rapidez con que le bajaba el chichón en la cabeza, consideró la posibilidad de fingir que volvía a perder el conocimiento, por si ella intentaba despertarlo con un beso.

Era evidente que ella se había buscado ayudantes en su misión. Si tenía la suerte de entrar en el salón y encontrarla sola, escasamente habían tenido tiempo para hablar de unas pocas tonterías impersonales cuando entraba Cookie acarreando un largo de crepé blanco en busca de la aprobación de su joven señora, o para hacerles probar la alcorza de almendras de ensayo para la tarta de novia. Si por casualidad se encontraban en el pasillo de la escalera fuera de sus dormitorios, al instante se materializaba Bree como un duende juguetón agitando una hoja de papel en la que acababa de escribir un cuento o un poema. Y siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar a Isabella bebiendo té sola ante la mesa de la cocina en el preciso momento en que irrumpía Seth dando un golpe a la puerta con una brazada de leña y silbando con tanta alegría que a él le daban ganas de estrangularlo.

Si eso continuaba así, muy pronto se vería reducido a la necesidad de pasar muy cerca de su novia por la escalera e intentar robarle un mechón de pelo.

Ella no había hecho nada que le despertara sospechas desde ese día en que corrió a reunirse con Dower en el corral. Puesto que estaba razonablemente seguro de que ella no le ponía los cuernos con el canoso anciano, casi había logrado convencerse de que sencillamente tenía una naturaleza desconfiada y celosa, la que haría bien en dominar.

Y eso consiguió hacer hasta el jueves por la tarde cuando la vio echar a andar por el camino con un misterioso bulto metido bajo la capa.

La observó caminar a través de los visillos del salón, dudando entre hacer caso a su instinto o al honor.

Dower había salido al alba con su rebaño y Cookie estaba ajetreada en la cocina canturreando en voz baja. Bree y Seth estaban en el estudio jugando a tomar pajitas de un montón sin mover las otras y peleándose ruidosamente.

Cuando oyó a Seth acusar a Bree de haberle soplado a escondidas el montón dejándoselo tan revuelto que él no podía tomar ninguna pajita, Nicholas salió furtivamente por la puerta principal y echó a andar detrás de Isabella, manteniendo la distancia suficiente para no perder de vista su esbelta figura tocada con papalina. Estaba nublado y corría un viento del norte más bien frío que hacía parecer que estaban en otoño, no en verano.

Isabella caminaba a paso enérgico, lo cual no lo sorprendió. En los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que su novia no era una delicada flor de feminidad que se contentara con entretener el tiempo bordando o pintando acuarelas. Igual la podía encontrar subida en lo alto de una escalera limpiando el moho de las molduras del techo como practicando una nueva pieza en el piano. Mientras Cookie imperaba en la cocina con un rodillo lleno de harina como cetro, Isabella se ocupaba de los jardines de flores y de hierbas con un entusiasmo que solía dejarle sonrosadas las mejillas y una encantadora mancha de barro en la punta de la nariz.

Ella ya se acercaba a las afueras del pueblo cuando hizo un brusco viraje hacia la iglesia. Nicholas se quedó atrás, observando todos sus movimientos desde detrás del tronco de un viejo y majestuoso roble. Aunque se sentía el peor de los canallas por espiarla, no logró convencerse de volver atrás; no podía, si tenía la posibilidad de descubrir qué secreto le ponía esa sombra de miedo en sus chispeantes ojos castaños.

Sólo podía esperar que no se hiciera realidad su peor temor: ¿algún hombre lo había suplantado en sus afectos? Y si era así, ¿tendría la osadía de encontrarse con él en la iglesia de la aldea? Pero ella no subió la escalinata de piedra de la iglesia, sino que pasó por la puerta con tejado de caballete por la que se entraba en el camposanto. Nicholas la siguió, pero se detuvo fuera de la puerta. A pesar de que ella le asegurara que tenía una naturaleza piadosa, seguía pensando que no era bienvenido en suelo sagrado.

Cuando ella desapareció detrás de un montículo cubierto de hierbas, entró en el camposanto. Una ráfaga de viento frío hizo volar las hojas muertas alrededor de las tumbas, con ruidoso frenesí. Algunas lápidas eran tan viejas que sobresalían del suelo en ángulos raros, sus inscripciones medio enterradas o totalmente borradas por la erosión del viento, la lluvia y el tiempo.

Encontró a Isabella en el otro extremo del cementerio, arrodillada entre dos lápidas muy desgastadas. Se detuvo y observó en silencio mientras ella sacaba su misterioso bulto de debajo de la capa.

Era un enorme ramo de flores (espuelas de caballero, crisantemos, caléndulas, lirios, azucenas), todas recién cortadas del jardín que ella cuidaba con sus propias manos.

Cuando colocó un colorido ramillete al pie de cada lápida, arreglando los tallos con amoroso cuidado, Nicholas se afirmó en una tumba medio derruida, sintiéndose el más despreciable de los canallas. Isabella había ido ahí a rendir tributo a sus padres, y él la había seguido como si fuera una vulgar delincuente. Si tuviera aunque fuera una hilacha de decencia en su alma, se volvería sigilosamente a la casa para que ella lamentara sus pérdidas sola.

Pero su deseo de estar cerca de ella fue más fuerte que su vergüenza, de modo que se quedó. La vio alejarse de las tumbas de sus padres y caminar con el resto de las flores hacia un par de lápidas cercanas; pasó junto a la primera casi sin mirarla y fue a arrodillarse reverente ante la otra. La lápida era nueva, no había sobre ella ni un asomo de liquen que estropeara su superficie toscamente labrada. Aunque la hierba del verano no había tenido tiempo para cubrir la tierra, un pequeño ángel de alabastro guardaba la tumba, sus manillas regordetas juntas en actitud de oración.

Curiosamente no fue la tumba nueva sino el ángel el que le hizo vibrar el alma. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, avanzó hacia la tumba, atraído por su triste guardián.

Isabella se había quitado los guantes y empezado a arrancar las malas hierbas de los bordes de la tumba. Estaba tan absorta en su tarea que no lo oyó aproximarse.

El sólo se detuvo cuando estaba lo bastante cerca para leer la inscripción tallada en la piedra, una inscripción escueta y elegante por su sencillez: "Elizabeth Cullen, amada madre".

— ¿Quién era?

Soltando el puñado de malas hierbas, Isabella se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Nicholas allí, inclinado sobre ella, con su hermosa cara cerca y quieta.

Se llevó una mano a su desbocado corazón, detestando la mala conciencia que la hacía tan asustadiza.

— ¡Me has dado un susto terrible! Pensé que era un aparecido.

— ¿Esperabas a alguno? —le preguntó él, haciendo un gesto hacia la tumba.

Isabella tardó un segundo en comprender lo que quería decir, y al caer en la cuenta, negó con la cabeza.

—No se me ocurre nadie menos inclinado a aparecérsele a uno que lady Elizabeth.

Nicholas le tomó la mano y la puso de pie. Al tener las rodillas rígidas por haber estado arrodillada, ella se tambaleó y se apoyó en él un instante, lo cual no le dejó la menor duda de que él no era un fantasma, sino un hombre de carne y hueso, con sangre caliente discurriendo bajo la cálida piel masculina.

— ¿Quién era? —repitió él, mirándola a los ojos. Retirando la mano de la de él y desviando la vista, ella se agachó a recoger las flores.

—La mayoría la llamarían nuestra guardiana. Yo prefiero considerarla nuestro ángel custodio. Ella fue la que le ofreció a mi padre el puesto de párroco aquí en Arden. —Puso una azucena blanca sobre la lápida y sonrió con tristeza—. Cuando murieron nuestros padres, ella nos acogió y nos dio un hogar.

Nicholas se acuclilló y pasó un dedo por las fechas talladas en el granito.

—Catorce de octubre de mil setecientos sesenta y ocho, dos de febrero de mil ochocientos quince —leyó. La miró ceñudo—. Las cosas que hay en mi habitación pertenecían a ella, ¿verdad? El costurero, la Biblia, el cepillo...

Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio, con los labios fuertemente apretados.

Ella le tocó el hombro.

—Espero que no seas supersticioso. Te puse en su habitación por que quería darte la mayor comodidad para tu recuperación. No debes temer oír gemidos o ruidos de cadenas durante la noche. Lady Elizabeth no habría podido soportar la idea de perturbar tu sueño, y mucho menos tu paz mental.

—No creo en los espíritus —dijo él.

Miró la desgastada lápida que habría sido igual a la de lady Elizabeth si la tumba a que pertenecía no hubiera estado descuidada y cubierta de malezas. No había señales de flores que se hubieran dejado en ella, ni recientemente ni en el pasado.

—Es del marido de lady Elizabeth —dijo Isabella secamente, contestando su tácita pregunta—. Ella siempre decía que deberían haberlo enterrado en suelo no consagrado.

— ¿Se suicidó?

—Más o menos. Se mató bebiendo. Pero no antes de haberle destrozado el corazón a ella.

Nicholas arrugó aún más el ceño.

— ¿Yo la conocí?

Isabella se tomó su tiempo en disponer las flores, insertando delicadas ramitas de minutisa entre las fuertes caléndulas y crisantemos. Como Cookie le recordaba siempre, uno de los sueños más acariciados de lady Elizabeth era verla casada con un caballero bueno y apuesto. Disimuladamente miró la varonil pureza del perfil de Nicholas. Pese a su resolución de no mentir más de lo necesario, no veía ningún daño en explicar en detalle lo que podría haber sido.

—Claro que la conociste —dijo firmemente—. Te quería muchísimo y gozaba con tus visitas. Solía decir que eras como un hijo para ella.

Consternada vio que la cara de Nicholas no se alegraba.

—En la lápida dice "amada madre" —dijo él—. ¿Qué ha sido de sus hijos? ¿Por qué no están aquí poniendo flores en su tumba?

A Isabella se le agrió la sonrisa. Temerosa de revelar más de lo que quería, se arrodilló junto a él y con movimientos enérgicos empezó a desplegar las flores al pie de la lápida.

—Sólo tuvo un hijo, he de decir, un sapo repugnante al que no le importa nada fuera de sí mismo.

La penetrante mirada de él pasó a su cara.

—Vamos, señorita Swan, qué pasión pones en decir que te cae antipático.

Ella apretó los dedos, arrancando una flor de su tallo.

—No, no, no es que me caiga antipático. Lo odio.

Nicholas rescató un puñado de azucenas de sus manos antes que les sacara las flores a todos los tallos.

—Dime, pues, ¿qué ha hecho ese desventurado individuo para ganarse la enemistad de un alma tan bondadosa? ¿Mató un gatito? ¿Tenía la costumbre de faltar al servicio religioso del domingo? ¿Amenazó con dar a Bree los azotes que tan ricamente se merece?

—Ah, no, no nos hemos conocido. Lo cual está muy bien, porque si nos conociéramos igual podría darle de latigazos con mi lengua y ponerlo como un trapo.

—Dios lo ampare —musitó él, deteniendo la vista en su boca. Ella estaba demasiado furiosa para notarlo.

—No son sólo sus costumbres corruptas las que detesto sino, más que nada, su colosal indiferencia hacia la mujer que le dio la vida. Durante años lady Elizabeth le escribía fielmente todas las semanas y ni una sola vez él se tomó la molestia de enviarle aunque fuera una nota. Ella tenía que enterarse de sus proezas leyéndolas en las páginas de escándalos, igual que nosotros. —Arrancó violentamente un puñado de malas hierbas y las tiró a un lado—. Por lo que a mí respecta, es un canalla despiadado, vil, mezquino, vengativo.

— ¿Significa eso que no lo vas a invitar a nuestra boda?

— ¡Pues no! ¡Vamos, antes invitaría al mismísimo Belcebú! —Al ver el hoyuelo en su mejilla, se le evaporó la tensión que le agarrotaba los hombros—. No debes bromear con eso, mi señor —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Es muy poco amable.

Él fingió un estremecimiento.

—Ciertamente yo no querría incurrir en tu ira. Estoy empezando a pensar que ese individuo merece más mi lástima que mi desprecio. No contar con tu favor ya es bastante castigo para cualquier hombre.

Cuando estiró la mano para ponerle un sedoso mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, ella ya no supo decir si él estaba bromeando. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían acabado los dos arrodillados en el suelo, tan cerca que si él quería besarla sólo tenía que poner la cara bajo el ala de su papalina y posar esos labios exquisitamente expertos sobre los suyos.

Soltando las últimas flores, se incorporó.

—Si me disculpas, señor Radcliffe, tengo que ir a hablar con el reverendo Tilsbury sobre un asunto de inmensa importancia. —Tomó sus guantes y echó a andar hacia la puerta—. Por favor, dile a Cookie que llegaré a tiempo para el té.

—Si no crees en fantasmas, ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo? —gritó él, incorporándose también.

"De ti".

Medio temiendo haber dicho esas malditas palabras en voz alta, Isabella apresuró el paso y salió del camposanto, dejando a Nicholas de pie entre las ruinosas tumbas, acompañado solamente por el ángel de alabastro que velaba sobre la tumba de Elizabeth Cullen.

.

.

.

Cuando el domingo por la mañana las campanas empezaron a repicar su melodiosa invitación, Nicholas no perdió el tiempo metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Simplemente se bajó de la cama y sin hacer caso del malhumorado quejido de la gatita amarilla que había hecho su nido de la almohada, se echó en la cara un vigorizador chorro de agua fría.

Cuando un rato después entraba en el banco familiar de la iglesia Saint Michael detrás de Seth y Isabella, seguido por Bree, no sentía otra cosa que una moderada resignación. Tenía puestas sus esperanzas en dormir durante el sermón y la segunda lectura de las proclamas, puesto que esta vez no habría ninguna sorpresa que lo sacara de su adormilamiento. Mientras el párroco subía la escalera del pulpito, se hizo una posición más cómoda en el banco.

—Hoy —entonó el hombre de pelo blanco ajustándose los anteojos— vamos a analizar las sabias palabras del rey Salomón en Proverbios diecinueve: "Es mejor ser pobre que mentiroso".

El pie de Seth se disparó, golpeando sonoramente a Isabella en la espinilla.

Isabella emitió un gritito, el que se apresuró a acallar con la mano enguantada, pero no antes que se volvieran varios feligreses a mirarlos con expresiones desaprobadoras. Nicholas miró a Seth moviendo la cabeza, pensando qué espíritu travieso se habría apoderado del muchacho.

Antes que pudiera preguntarle a Isabella si se encontraba bien, el ridículo de Bree saltó a sus rodillas y empezó a enterrar los dientes en el borde de su libro de oraciones.

—Perdón —susurró ella, recuperando su bolso de seda con una sonrisa angelical.

Nicholas estiró las piernas y apoyó la mejilla en la palma abierta, notando cómo se le iban poniendo más pesados los párpados con cada monótona palabra del cura. Mientras el sol que entraba por las ventanas de parteluz iba calentando la mohosa nave, el hombrecillo seguía y seguía diciendo tonterías acerca de los mentirosos que caen en "las garras del demonio".

Estaba entrando y saliendo de un neblinoso sueño en el que besaba cada peca de la cremosa piel de Isabella cuando oyó decir al cura:

—Tan pronto como se ordene nuestro nuevo párroco, los dejaré.

Bueno, pensó Nicholas, sin mucha caridad y sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, una lástima que no se marche inmediatamente.

—Como todos saben, desde que el reverendo Swan fue llamado al cielo hace siete años he estado repartiendo mí tiempo entre tres parroquias. Si bien durante este tiempo le he tomado mucho cariño a Arden, y a todos ustedes, he de confesar que será bastante alivio para mí ceder mis deberes y responsabilidades de aquí a unos meses. Los invito a unirse a mí en dar la bienvenida al que pronto será el cura de esta parroquia, ¡el señor Nicholas Radcliffe!

Nicholas despertó sobresaltado, pensando si no seguiría soñando. Pero lo único constante entre su deliciosa fantasía y esa pesadilla era la presencia de la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

Ella estaba mirando fijamente al frente, su perfil tan frágil como una pieza de fina porcelana. Si no fuera por el arrítmico subir y bajar de su pecho, habría jurado que ni siquiera respiraba.

La miró fijamente hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que girar la cabeza y ver su mirada furiosa. Entonces, poniendo su mano enguantada en la de él, le dijo, con trémula sonrisa:

—Bienvenido a nuestra parroquia, señor Radcliffe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Once**

—Están teniendo su primera pelea —susurró Cookie, limpiándose los ojos con el delantal—. Vamos, esto es como para romper el corazón de una vieja.

—Si la hace llorar, tal vez ella rompa el compromiso —dijo Bree, esperanzada.

—Si la hace llorar yo le romperé el cuello —gruñó Seth.

—Si están peleando, ¿cómo es que no oigo gritos ni palabrotas? —terció Dower—. No es verdadera pelea si no se arrojan cacharros.

Era una suerte que sus diferentes alturas y la despreocupación de Bree al desgastar las rodillas de sus medias domingueras les hacía posible a los cuatro tener las orejas pegadas a la puerta del salón al mismo tiempo.

—Prueben en el ojo de la cerradura —sugirió Dower.

Metiéndose por entre las piernas de Seth, Bree puso el ojo en la abertura.

—Lo único que veo es la llave. Creo que la ha tomado prisionera.

Dower comenzó a arremangarse.

—Ya está, entonces. Echa abajo la puerta, Seth, mientras yo voy a buscar mi bielda.

—No seas bobo, viejo —lo reprendió Cookie, golpeándole el brazo—. Hay que dejar que los enamorados hagan las paces después de sus peleas. Tal vez no recuerdes la horrible pelea que tuvimos a causa de esa puta de Fleet Street cuando me estabas cortejando, pero apuesto a que no has olvidado jamás los arrumacos que nos hicimos después.

—Claro que no los he olvidado. ¿Por qué crees que voy a ir a buscar mi bielda?

—Shhh —siseó Bree, aplastando la oreja en la puerta—. Creo que oigo algo.

Bree se equivocaba, porque dentro del salón Isabella estaba sentada en el sofá en absoluto silencio, pensando que jamás había visto a un hombre tan furioso que no pudiera hablar. Su padre había sido un alma apacible que consideraba vulgares e indecentes los estallidos de malhumor. Una vez lo vio cuando se le cayó una enorme Biblia en el pie, que le quebró dos dedos, y lo único que hizo él fue elevar los ojos al cielo y pedirle perdón a Dios por ser tan torpe. Jamás lo vio levantar la voz a su madre, ni a sus hijos, y mucho menos la mano.

Con recelosa fascinación observaba a Nicholas ir y venir por el salón, tal como observaría a un león hambriento pasearse por su jaula en el Zoo Real. Claro que en el zoo ella habría estado segura fuera de las rejas de hierro y no dentro de la jaula con el león. La gatita amarilla sentada en el hogar observaba los movimientos de Nicholas con igual concentración, como si quisiera determinar a cual de ellos se engulliría primero.

Él había reemplazado sus ropas para la iglesia por la pagana comodidad de su camisa de linón y sus pantalones de cuero. Cada unos cuantos pasos se giraba a mirarla fijamente, abría la boca como para decir algo, la volvía a cerrar, y reanudaba su paseo. Después de repetir varias veces ese ritual, se limitaba a agitar la cabeza y pasarse la mano por el pelo, hasta que adquirió un aspecto tan salvaje y peligroso como el del hombre que Dower creía que era.

Finalmente él se detuvo, de espaldas a ella, apoyó el puño en la repisa del hogar y dijo en tono muy suave:

—¿Supongo que no soy dado a maldecir?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo en circunstancias extremas.

Él se giró a mirarla.

—¿Y qué considerarías una circunstancia extrema? ¿Sería despertar en una cama desconocida sin saber quién eres? ¿Sería descubrir de repente que uno está a punto de casarse con una mujer que le jura que nunca ha tenido la sensatez de besarla? ¿O sería enterarse, junto con toda la buena gente de Arden que uno va a ser el nuevo párroco de la aldea? —En voz más alta, añadió—: ¿No crees que podrías haberme dado a mí ese retazo de información antes de darlo al pregonero público?

—Te dije que tenía que hablar con el reverendo Tilsbury sobre un asunto de gran importancia. ¿Y qué puede ser más importante que nuestro futuro juntos? —Entrelazó recatadamente las manos en la falda—. Pensé que te gustaría saber que te había buscado un puesto. Arden es una parroquia pequeña, pero combinando los ingresos que recibirás de los feligreses con el dinero que da la propiedad con su rebaño, podríamos arreglárnoslas muy bien. No seremos ricos pero tampoco seremos indigentes.

Nicholas suspiró.

—Valoro tu espíritu práctico, pero ¿y qué si yo no deseo ser clérigo? ¿Se te pasó eso por la mente?

—¿Y por qué no habrías de desearlo? En realidad no supone gran cosa, solamente bodas, entierros y un ocasional bautismo. Mi padre estudió en casa durante meses, pero cuando fue a recibir sus órdenes, lo decepcionó lo fácil que fue el examen. El obispo se limitó a preguntarle si era el mismo Charlie Swan que era el hijo del viejo Aurelius Swan de Flamstead, después le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo llevó a ver una obra de teatro picante.

—Al menos tendré algo para esperar con ilusión —masculló Nicholas, pasándose nuevamente la mano por el pelo.

—Yo te puedo ayudar en los estudios —le dijo ella muy seria—. Sé bien el hebreo y el griego.

—Qué estimulante. Tal vez tú deberías ser el nuevo párroco de Arden.

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, abrió las puertas del secreter y empezó a hacer a un lado los agrietados libros de cuentas de cuero y el amarillento papel de cartas. Detrás de todo apareció un decantador de cristal cortado que ella no había visto jamás.

Cuando él sacó el decantador de su escondite, Isabella se enderezó más en el asiento, pensando qué raro era que él supiera exactamente dónde encontrarlo. A juzgar por la capa de polvo que cubría el cristal, el coñac que contenía tenía que estar muy envejecido.

Cuando lo vio llevar el decantador al carro con el servicio para el té y buscar allí una copa limpia, ella se aclaró la garganta de un modo que esperaba fuera delicado.

Nicholas quitó el tapón a la botella.

—Me cuesta decirlo... —empezó ella tímidamente. El vertió un chorro de licor en la copa. —Sobre todo en un momento tan inoportuno... —Él se llevó la copa a los labios, mirándola con un fiero destello en los ojos, como retándola a continuar—. Pero tú nunca bebes licor.

Nicholas dejó la copa en el carro con un golpe, derramando la mitad del coñac por su borde biselado.

—¡Infierno y condenación!

La maldición resonó en el aire como el retumbo de un trueno que anuncia tormenta. Isabella no supo si agacharse para esquivar un golpe o echar a correr hacia la puerta. Pero entonces vio cómo empezaba a dibujarse una sonrisa en su cara; una sonrisa tan sensual que la hizo encoger los dedos de los pies dentro de los apretados zapatos.

—¡Eso sonó maravilloso! —proclamó él—. ¡Condenadamente maravilloso!

Ella agrandó los ojos al verlo levantar la copa y beber de un trago lo que quedaba de coñac; después se pasó la lengua por los labios para recoger todas las gotas extraviadas como si se tratara del más dulce de los néctares, cerrando los ojos en una expresión del más puro éxtasis. Cuando los abrió, los tenía brillantes de resolución. Llenó nuevamente la copa, la levantó en un retador brindis y se pulió el contenido.

Después llenó la copa por tercera vez y fue a ponérsela entre las manos.

—Toma. Tal vez necesites esto.

—Pero es que yo nunca...

Él arqueó una ceja, a modo de advertencia. Ella obedeció y bebió un sorbo. El licor le bajó ardiente por la garganta, produciéndole un escozor desconcertante pero no desagradable.

Nicholas cogió otra copa y se sirvió más coñac. Apoyó el brazo extendido sobre la repisa del hogar, con la copa entre sus largos y elegantes dedos.

—Me he dado cuenta, Isabella, que durante toda la semana no has parado de decirme lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta. "Sírvete otro de los bollos de Cookie, Nicholas" —remedó—. "Siempre te han gustado los bollos de Cookie". "Escucha este poema que ha escrito Bree; siempre te han divertido sus sonetos". "¿Por qué no juegas otra mano al monte con Seth, cariño? Él disfruta tanto con tu compañía". —Iba elevando la voz con cada palabra—. Esto podría afectar tus delicadas sensibilidades, querida mía, pero tu hermano escasamente soporta estar en la misma habitación conmigo, Bree es una nena malcriada que no podría escribir un pareado ni aunque el propio Will Shakespeare saliera de su tumba para ayudarla, y los bollos de Cookie son tan secos que atragantarían a un camello.

La horrorizada exclamación de Isabella casi quedó apagada por tres exclamaciones iguales provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

Dejando la copa en la repisa, Nicholas fue a largas zancadas hasta la puerta y la abrió bruscamente. El vestíbulo estaba desierto, pero el ruido de pies huyendo resonaba en toda la casa. Mirando a Isabella con expresión acusadora, él cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y giró la llave en la cerradura.

Ella bebió otro trago de coñac, éste mucho más largo que el anterior.

Él apoyó la espalda en la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y continuó como si nada los hubiera interrumpido:

—Detesto estropear la santa imagen de mí que sin duda has acariciado en tu corazón durante estos dos años, pero pasar mis tardes pintando acuarelas con Bree me aburre de muerte, y no soporto esos tontos juegos de cartas que al parecer tanto gustan a Seth.

Isabella abrió la boca, con la intención de detenerlo antes que confesara que tampoco la soportaba a ella, pero él levantó una mano:

—Ahora bien, siendo un tipo razonable, soy capaz de estar de acuerdo en que el alma de un hombre podría beneficiarse de un poco de instrucción espiritual una mañana de domingo. —Con expresión más suavizada, miró hacia el hogar, donde estaba la gatita atusándose los bigotes con una gracia de sílfide—. Incluso podría convencerme de que ciertos miembros de la especie felina, aunque sean un engorro, pueden poseer encantos difíciles de resistir. —Fue a arrodillarse ante el sofá, poniendo sus ojos a nivel de los de ella—. Pero no puedo, ni me dejaré persuadir, de que soy el tipo de hombre que no comprometería la virtud de su novia. Porque te aseguro que casi no he pensado en otra cosa desde el primer momento que puse los ojos en ti.

Aturdida, Isabella se bebió el resto del coñac. Nicholas le quitó suavemente la copa y la dejó sobre la alfombra.

—Pero tú siempre...

Él le puso dos dedos en los labios, impidiéndole continuar.

—Te has pasado toda la semana diciéndome lo que debo desear. Ahora me toca a mí decirte lo que verdaderamente deseo.

Cuando le enmarcó la cara entre sus grandes y fuertes manos, ella pensó que la iba a besar en la boca. No se imaginó que le besaría los párpados, las sienes, el pecoso puente de la nariz. Sintió su aliento en la cara, tan cálido y embriagador como la prohibida dulzura del licor; pero cuando él acercó sus labios a los de ella, la fiebre que le recorrió las venas nada tenía que ver con el coñac y todo con el líquido calor de su lengua lamiéndole tiernamente la boca.

Antes de darse cuenta, le había aferrado la pechera de la camisa y le estaba correspondiendo cada envite de su lengua dentro de la boca con una ávida caricia con la de ella. No reconocía a la hambrienta criatura que se aferraba a él con tanto desenfado; era como si hubiera desaparecido la remilgada y recatada hija del párroco, dejando en su lugar a una lujuriosa desvergonzada.

Tal vez ésa fuera la naturaleza trepadora del pecado de la que siempre le advertía su padre. Faltar a la lectura de los salmos por la mañana llevaba a mentir, mentir llevaba a secuestrar a un caballero desconocido, secuestrar a caballeros llevaba a besar, besar llevaba a la lujuria, y la lujuria llevaba a…, bueno, no tenía del todo claro a qué llevaba la lujuria, pero si Nicholas no dejaba de mordisquearle la oreja de ese modo tan seductor, ciertamente lo descubriría.

—Huye conmigo, Isabella.

La seductora aspereza de su voz la sacó de su soñador aturdimiento. Se apartó para mirarle la cara, sin soltarle la camisa.

—¿Qué?

Él le tomoó los brazos con fuerza, sus ojos tan ardientes como sus manos.

—¡Huye conmigo! Ahora mismo. ¿Para qué esperar la próxima semana para casarnos cuando podemos partir para Gretna Green esta misma tarde y compartir una cama antes que acabe esta semana?

Esas palabras le hicieron bajar un delicioso escalofrío por toda la columna, mitad miedo y mitad expectación. Se le escapó una temblorosa risita.

—Te has saltado la parte en que me haces tu esposa.

—Una simple distracción, te lo aseguro. —La miró a los ojos con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación—. No me obligues a esperar más tiempo para hacerte mía. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

—No sabes de la misa la mitad —musitó ella, ocultando la cara en su hombro.

Esa era una tentación que no había imaginado. Si en el calor del momento lo dejaba llevarla a Escocia para una boda clandestina, desvinculada de las convenciones de los tribunales ingleses, desaparecería el problema de falsificar un nombre en el registro de la parroquia, acabarían sus noches insomnes pensando en la posibilidad de que él recuperara la memoria antes de haber pronunciado sus votos matrimoniales.

Pero tampoco habría tiempo para enviar nuevamente a Dower a Londres; no habría tiempo para verificar que el corazón de su novio no estaba ya dado a otra mujer, antes de hacerlo suyo.

De todos modos, se sintió tentada, tentada de tomarlo en sus brazos y aprovechar el momento para huir a Gretna Green como incontables mujeres habían hecho antes que ella.

Podrían estar compartiendo una cama antes que acabara esa semana.

Se le aceleró la respiración al imaginarse una acogedora habitación en una posada rústica. En Gretna Green, una habitación así estaría destinada a una y sola finalidad: la seducción. Habría vino y queso sobre la mesa, un fuego crepitando en el hogar para mantener a raya el frío del húmedo aire escocés, sobre la tosca cama un edredón de plumón echado hacia atrás, invitador. Y estaría Nicholas, impaciente por disfrutar de las primeras delicias de su amor.

Pero él no la amaba. Ella sólo lo había hecho creer eso con engaño. Más que todo lo demás, fue comprender eso lo que le dio la fuerza para desprenderse de sus brazos. Se levantó y le dio la espalda, rodeándose con los brazos para calmar el estremecimiento de vergüenza.

Nicholas la cogió suavemente por los hombros, desde atrás.

—Quería que huyeras conmigo, no de mí —le dijo dulcemente.

—No tengo la menor intención de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas —contestó ella, agradeciendo que él no pudiera verle la cara—. En el instante en que partiéramos juntos hacia Escocia, mi reputación estaría arruinada.

—A mí eso no me importa —musitó él, rozándole la nuca con los labios en una hormigueante caricia—. Mientras sea yo el que la arruine.

—Pero no sólo tenemos que pensar en nosotros. —Él le soltó los hombros y dejó caer las manos.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy llegando a temer. —Estremecida por esa brusca retirada, ella se giró a mirarlo.

—¿No lo ves? Si nos fugamos, les destrozaremos el corazón a todos. Cookie ha trabajado día y noche haciendo mi vestido y ensayando para lograr la alcorza de almendras perfecta para la tarta de la boda. Dower no ha puesto un pie en una iglesia desde su boda, pero me ha prometido acompañarme por el pasillo hasta el altar. Bree tiene su corazoncito puesto en llevarme el ramillete. Y Seth —forzó una sonrisa—, bueno, si te fugaras con su hermana se sentiría obligado a retarte a duelo, y sencillamente yo no podría soportar que mataras a mi único hermano.

Nicholas sonrió tranquilizador, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Me has esperado pacientemente dos años. Yo puedo tener contigo la misma cortesía esperando dos semanas. He sido injusto al desear impedirte tener la boda con que toda mujer sueña. —La estrechó contra su pecho, ocultando su cara de ella, acariciándole los cabellos—. Si me das la oportunidad de redimirme, te prometo que procuraré que tengas todo lo que te mereces.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil en sus cálidos brazos, sin poder decirle que eso era precisamente lo que temía.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente Nicholas la dedicó a explorar las ondulantes colinas que rodeaban la propiedad Arden. El sol brillaba radiante en el cielo azul despejado, calentándole la cabeza y los hombros; una alegre brisa le alborotaba el pelo. Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse que el hosco semblante de Dower empañara el día como nubarrones de tormenta; Isabella lo había enviado a Londres antes del alba a ver los mercados de ganado para buscar otro carnero.

Más de la mitad de la noche la había pasado intentando convencerse de que sólo él tenía la culpa; no podía reprocharle a ella que no quisiera estar a solas con él si cada vez que lo estaban él se arrojaba sobre ella como un pirata vicioso. Tampoco podía culparla por no rendirse a la tonta y romántica idea de huir a Escocia sólo para que él pudiera llevarla a la cama unos días antes de lo programado.

Ella podía haberse negado a fugarse con él, pero eso no significaba necesariamente una renuencia a abandonar algo, o a alguien.

Trató de desechar ese horrible pensamiento. Isabella podía ser capaz de fingir afecto por él, pero no podía acusarla de fingir esos dulces suspiros que se le escapaban cada vez que él la estrechaba en sus brazos ni la deliciosa avidez de su boca debajo de la de él. El recuerdo lo excitó.

Deseoso de distraerse de esos licenciosos pensamientos, sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta el Evangelio de Marcos en griego encuadernado en piel de becerro y empezó a leerlo mientras caminaba. Había tomado el libro de la biblioteca de la casa sin que Isabella lo supiera, y lo sorprendió descubrir que entendía el griego tan bien como el inglés. Todavía no aceptaba el loco plan de ella de convertirlo en cura rural, pero tampoco rechazaba del todo la idea. Al fin y al cabo necesitaría algún tipo de trabajo para mantener a su mujer y su familia. Podía haber perdido la memoria, pero no su dignidad.

Iba tan absorto en la lectura que ni se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba volando cerca de su nariz hasta que oyó el fuerte "tuang" que hizo el objeto al enterrarse en el tronco del aliso junto al cual iba pasando.

Se detuvo, giró lentamente la cabeza y vio una flecha que seguía vibrando en la lisa corteza. La arrancó y paseó la vista por el prado. Aparte de una alondra que trinaba alegremente un aria posada en una rama de un espino cercano, el prado se veía desierto.

Al menos eso pensó, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo percibió un atisbo de movimiento. Algo sobresalía detrás de un pequeño montículo; algo que tenía una extraordinaria semejanza con un ladeado moño de rizos dorados.

Guardando el libro en el bolsillo, echó a andar a largas zancadas hacia el montículo. Apoyando un pie encima, se inclinó a mirar hacia el hueco del otro lado.

—¿Te pertenece a ti esto, por casualidad? —preguntó a la ocupante del hueco, enseñándole la flecha.

Bree salió lentamente de su escondite, con el pelo lleno de hojas de trébol y un arco en la mano.

—Podría ser. Me he aficionado al tiro al arco, ¿sabe? —Le dirigió una mirada glacial—. Lo encuentro mucho más realizador que la poesía. —Ese dardo dio en el blanco e hizo torcer la boca a Nicholas.

—Pero es más peligroso para tu público —repuso.

—Acabo de empezar este deporte —protestó ella—. Todavía no tengo buena puntería.

—¿Dónde está tu blanco?

—Ahí —dijo ella haciendo un vago gesto hacia un distante grupo de árboles, en dirección opuesta a donde él había estado caminando. Nicholas arqueó una ceja.

—¡Caramba! Sí que tienes mala puntería. —Le tomó el arco, sorprendido por lo natural que lo sentía en sus manos—. ¿Tienes un trozo de tiza?

Aunque sin cambiar la expresión de terquedad en su redonda carita, ella empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su delantal. Él esperó pacientemente mientras ella sacaba unas doce cintas para el pelo, un buen surtido de piedras y ramitas, dos pasteles rancios y un pequeño sapo marrón hasta localizar por fin un trozo de tiza bastante usado.

Tratando de no parecer interesada, ella lo observó caminar hasta el tronco del aliso y dibujar en él cuatro círculos concéntricos. Después volvió donde ella, se arrodilló detrás y con sumo cuidado le colocó bien el arco en las manos.

—Sujétalo firme —le dijo, indicándole los movimientos de insertar la flecha y apuntar.

La flecha salió y voló por el prado hasta golpear el tronco sonoramente dentro de los límites del círculo interior.

Nicholas se incorporó, le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió con pereza.

—Elige algo a lo que apuntar, Ricitos de Oro, y darás en el blanco cada vez.

Sacando el libro de su bolsillo, reanudó su camino, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba a Bree sin saber qué decir por primera vez en su corta vida.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando Seth entró en la cocina sacudiéndose del pelo las gotas de lluvia de esa tarde, Cookie no estaba a la vista. En lugar de Cookie estaba Bree muy concentrada batiendo una alcorza de almendras en un cuenco de barro. Tenía manchas de harina en las redondeadas mejillas y un peludo gato gris estaba echado junto al cuenco fingiendo desprecio.

Esperó hasta que ella se giró a tomarr una pulgarada de canela de un platillo de porcelana para pasar el dedo por el borde del cuenco. Estaba a punto de meterse el dedo en la boca cuando ella se giró y exclamó:

—¡No, Seth, no!

Seth se quedó inmóvil. La miró a ella, volvió a mirar el cuenco y le desapareció el color de la cara. Tomó el paño que ella le pasó y se limpió bien sin dejar huella de la alcorza en su piel.

—¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer? —le preguntó en un susurro, mirando nervioso hacia la puerta que daba al comedor—. Pensé que esperarías hasta después de la boda para matarlo.

—No tengo intención de matarlo —contestó ella, también en un susurro—. Sólo lo voy a poner un poco enfermo. Es la única manera de probar mis dosis.

—Pero si se enferma al comerlo, ¿no sospechará que lo has envenenado?

—Claro que no. No tiene la menor idea de que yo desee hacerle daño. Simplemente pensará que soy mala cocinera. —Con la cara tensa de resolución, añadió otra pulgarada de lo que fuera que tenía en el platillo que él había creído era canela—. El azúcar y las almendras disimularán el amargor de las setas venenosas.

Seth tragó saliva y empezó a sentirse un poco enfermo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Ella golpeó la mesa con la cuchara, ahuyentando al gato, que salió disparado. —Él no me deja otra opción. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo fingiéndose bueno y amable en lugar de cruel y odioso? ¿Cómo podría una muchacha resistirse a sus dulces palabras y a esa encantadora sonrisa suya?

Seth frunció el ceño, sorprendido por su vehemencia.

—Nos referimos a Isabella, supongo.

Metiendo nuevamente la cuchara en el cuenco, Bree reanudó su implacable batalla con la pasta de almendras.

—Claro que nos referimos a Isabella. ¿Quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes que él llegara, o quieres que nos la robe igual que me robó mi gatita? Porque si la roba, te aseguro que nunca la tendremos de vuelta.

Seth habría discutido más si no hubiera visto resbalar una lágrima por su respingona barbilla y caer en el cuenco. Las almendras podían ocultar el sabor de las setas venenosas, pero ninguna cantidad de azúcar sería lo bastante dulce para ocultar la amargura de las lágrimas de su hermanita.

Bree se detuvo en la puerta del salón y observó a su presa. Nicholas estaba repatingado en el sillón de orejas de cuero con un pie descalzo, sólo con la media, apoyado en la otomana. En el hogar crepitaba el fuego con un agradable ritmo que hacía contrapunto al de las gotas de lluvia que golpeteaban los vidrios de la ventana. La luz de la lámpara daba un matiz rosado a la belleza clásica de su perfil.

Estaba leyendo otra vez; en sus rodillas descansaba abierto uno de los atlas de su padre de la Tierra Santa encuadernados en piel; lo único que estorbaba su estudio era la gatita amarilla que insistía en saltar del suelo a su regazo cada vez que él volvía una página, como si estuviera resuelta a desterrar al intruso que le había usurpado el trono. Lo vio tomar por tercera vez a la gatita y dejarla suavemente sobre la alfombra.

Temerosa de perder su resolución, entró en la sala, llevando una tarta para la boda en miniatura sobre una bandeja de plata como si fuera una ofrenda ceremonial.

Nicholas levantó la vista del libro y fingió estremecerse de terror.

—Ah, no, no me digas que es otro bollo. Cada vez que abro la boca, Cookie me mete uno. Y mientras yo trato de tragarlo, ella me da un pellizco en la mejilla, diciendo: "He preparado una horneada sólo para usted, señor Nick. Sé lo mucho que le gustan y temí que la última docena no lo hubieran dejado satisfecho".

Una renuente sonrisa curvó los labios de Bree.

—No son bollos, me temo. Cookie fue al mercado, así que se me ocurrió probar mi mano y hacer una tarta de bodas.

Nicholas aceptó la bandeja que le ofrecía, mirando el ladeado trozo de pasta con ojos dudosos.

—¿Sabes que sería mucho más seguro para todos que volvieras a dedicarte a escribir poemas?

—Por una vez, señor Radcliffe, podría tener razón —repuso ella, desvanecida su sonrisa.

Dejándolo con su ofrenda, se giró para marcharse, con tanta prisa que no llegó a ver a la gatita saltar nuevamente sobre las rodillas de él.

Bree esperó en la cocina con Seth todo el tiempo que logró soportar el suspenso; después volvió sigilosamente al salón. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, preparándose para lo que podría encontrar.

Nicholas seguía sentado en el sillón, con la mejilla apoyada en una mano mientras con la otra volvía la página del atlas. Bree le observó atentamente la cara, por si veía algún indicio de malestar. Él tenía los ojos vivos y alertas; su piel no había perdido nada de su color dorado.

Tal vez no se había comido la tarta, pensó, asombrada por su robusta buena salud. Pero entonces vio la bandeja vacía en el suelo, junto al sillón.

Y luego vio el cuerpecito tendido a todo lo largo al borde del hogar.

Se tapó la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde para ahogar su grito.

Nicholas levantó bruscamente la cabeza. Al ver el raudal de lágrimas que le brotaba de los ojos, dejó a un lado el libro y se levantó.

—Bree, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Con la mano temblorosa, ella señaló detrás de él.

—La gata. No le dio la tarta a la gata, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo una vocecita débil desde el asiento de la ventana—. Me la dio a mí.

La gatita despertó y levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que Isabella se levantó del asiento de la ventana, meciéndose como un sauce azotado por el viento. Todo el color había abandonado su cara, haciendo destacar las pecas. Nicholas atravesó la sala en tres largas zancadas y alcanzó a cogerla en los brazos antes que cayera al suelo desvanecida.

* * *

><p><em><span>Le salieron mal las cosas a Bree :S<span>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Doce**

Al poco rato regresó Cookie del mercado y encontró la casa hecha un caos total. Bree estaba acurrucada en la escalera vertiendo el corazón a sollozos mientras en la planta superior resonaban gritos masculinos.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa? —masculló Cookie, dejando su cesta de la compra en el suelo. Se quitó la capa mojada y se desató la papalina—. ¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

Bree levantó la cabeza que tenía enterrada en la curva del codo y enseñó la cara mojada de lágrimas.

— ¡No era mi intención hacer eso, lo juro! Él tiene toda la culpa. ¡Yo sólo quería protegerla de él!

Estremecida por otro violento sollozo, pasó corriendo junto a Cookie, abrió la puerta principal y desapareció en el patio mojado por la lluvia.

Más alarmada aún, Cookie se cogió de la baranda y empezó a subir la escalera a un paso que no había empleado en más de veinte años.

Encontró a Nicholas y a Seth ante la puerta abierta de la habitación de lady Elizabeth. Nicholas tenía al niño cogido por los hombros.

—Tienes que decirme la verdad —le estaba diciendo a gritos—. ¿Qué puso Bree en ese pastel? Sé que quieres proteger a tu hermanita, pero si no me lo dices, Isabella podría morir.

Seth negó con la cabeza. Aunque le temblaba el labio inferior, contestó a Nicholas con igual energía.

—Bree nunca haría nada que dañara a Isabella. No sé de qué habla.

Entonces fue cuando Cookie vio a su joven señora, acostada en la cama, detrás de ellos, tan pálida e inmóvil como si estuviera muerta.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Preguntó, corriendo hacia la cama a poner la mano sobre la frente húmeda y pegajosa de Isabella—. ¿Qué le pasó a mi corderita?

Nicholas y Seth la siguieron, con expresiones afligidas.

—No estoy del todo seguro —dijo Nicholas, mirando a Seth con expresión sombría—. Sospecho que ha sido víctima de una broma cruel destinada a mí.

Recordando las llorosas palabras de Bree, Cookie se giró hacia Seth y bramó:

—Corre a la cocina, muchacho, y tráeme una tetera con agua hirviendo y un poco de la raíz negra seca de mi cesta de hierbas. Y date prisa.

Con alivio dolorosamente obvio, el niño escapó corriendo.

Mientras Cookie iba a coger la palangana del lavabo y algunos paños limpios, Nicholas se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cogió la mano fláccida de Isabella y se la llevó a los labios, sin dejar de mirarle atentamente la cara pálida.

—No logro despertarla. ¿No deberíamos hacer llamar a un médico de Londres?

—No se inquiete, señor Nick. No hay ninguna necesidad de traer a ningún matasanos elegante que no hará otra cosa que meter sanguijuelas en los bonitos brazos de la señorita Isabella. Vamos, la he cuidado desde que era una niñita pequeña. La cuidé durante un feo ataque de escarlatina, justo después que murieron sus padres. —Pasándole un paño mojado por la frente, agitó la cabeza—. Esta niña jamás se ha preocupado por sí misma, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña; siempre ha estado demasiado ocupada preocupándose de su hermano y su hermana. —Comenzó a desatarle las cintas del corpiño, pero se detuvo, dirigiendo a Nicholas una intencionada mirada—. La mayoría de los hombres no sirven de nada en la habitación de un enfermo. Si quiere, puede esperar abajo.

—No —dijo él, sosteniéndole la mirada con expresión de impotencia—. No puedo.

Cookie tuvo buen motivo para agradecer que Nicholas se hubiera quedado. Cuando el estómago de Isabella comenzó a sentir los efectos de la infusión emética que ella le metió en la garganta a cucharadas, él fue el que perseveró en sostenerle la cabeza sobre la palangana; cuando ella se desplomó sobre la sábana, temblorosa y agotada, él fue el que le quitó suavemente los mechones de pelo pegados a la cara y la arrebujó bien con la colcha. Y cuando ella despertó de su agotado sopor bastante después de que hubiera caído la oscuridad, era él el que estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama, con las piernas estiradas.

Isabella tardó un nebuloso momento en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. Levantó la vista hacia el elegante medio dosel, aspiró el almizclado y limpio olor masculino que la rodeaba y lentamente giró la cabeza; entonces vio a Nicholas dormitando en la silla.

Aunque tenía el pelo colgando suelto sobre la cara y manchas oscuras de cansancio bajo los ojos, seguía pareciendo un príncipe, de la cabeza a los pies. En todo caso, lo encontraba más atractivo aún que el día en que lo encontró en el bosque. Entonces sólo era un guapo desconocido; en esos momentos no era solamente su buena apariencia la que admiraba sino también su inteligencia, su agudo ingenio, y esos seductores relámpagos de mal genio y ternura.

Como si él hubiera sentido su pensativa mirada, abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —le preguntó, sorprendida por lo ronca que le salió la voz.

Él se enderezó y se inclinó hacia la cama, apretándole una mano.

—Digamos que las habilidades culinarias de tu hermana dejan algo que desear.

—Debería habértelo advertido —graznó ella—. ¿No te he contado lo de esa vez cuando horneó una empanadilla de barro rellena con doce gusanos y se la sirvió al reverendo Tilsbury para el té?

—No —contestó él con una sonrisa sesgada—. Si me lo hubieras dicho, yo podría haber declinado su ofrecimiento de la tarta que hizo para mí.

—Ay, ojalá la hubiera declinado yo.

—Sí. La próxima vez que te sorprenda codiciando mis dulces, simplemente tendré que negártelos. —Le apartó el pelo revuelto de la cara, con los ojos serios—. Aunque tengo que confesar que en este momento no sé si sería capaz de negarte algo.

Isabella le acarició la mejilla, pensando cómo podía habérsele hecho tan querida su cara en tan poco tiempo. Él le ofrecía el mundo mientras ella le negaba su derecho más fundamental: su identidad. En ese momento comprendió lo que debía hacer; debía decirle todo, aun cuando eso significara revelar su engaño. Pero entonces él jamás volvería a mirarla con esa atractiva mezcla de desconcierto y ternura. Jamás volvería a estrecharla en sus brazos ni acariciar su boca con sus besos.

Giró la cara hacia la almohada para ocultar las lágrimas que sentía brotar en los ojos.

Confundiendo su tristeza por agotamiento, él apagó la vela y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—Duerme, cariño. Iré a decirles a los demás que te vas a poner bien.

—Ojalá —susurró ella a la oscuridad después que él se marchó.

Lo primero que pensó Nicholas cuando entró en el corral granero fue que no había nadie ahí. Entonces oyó un sigiloso movimiento en el altillo, como si un animalito asustado estuviera enterrándose más en su nido.

Subió la escalera hasta el altillo y una vez allí miró atentamente la penumbra, hasta que por fin localizó un brillo dorado bajo los aleros. Bree estaba acurrucada en el heno con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas levantadas, los cabellos colgando en mojados mechones alrededor de la cara. Estaba mirando hacia el frente, no a él, con huellas de lágrimas secas en las mejillas.

—Isabella está muerta, ¿verdad? —Dijo ella antes que él pudiera hablar—. A eso ha venido, a decirme que ha muerto.

Nicholas se apoyó en un poste lleno de astillas.

—He venido a decirte que tu hermana está despierta.

La incrédula mirada de ella voló hacia su cara. Él asintió.

—Se va a poner bien. Mañana por la mañana ya podrá levantarse. —Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bree, pero ella se las limpió antes que pudieran lavarle la pena de su cara.

— ¿Cómo la voy a mirar? No me perdonará jamás lo que he hecho. ¿Cómo podría perdonarme?

—Ella no sabe que haya nada para perdonar, aparte de un acceso de mala cocina. No se lo he dicho.

Las lágrimas de Bree acabaron con la misma repentinidad con que habían empezado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque no logro recordarlo, supongo que alguna vez yo también tuve diez años. Pero no te equivoques —añadió, entrecerrando los ojos—. Fue una fea travesura la que intentaste hacerme, y te sugeriría que no volvieras a hacerlo.

Bree se puso de pie sorbiendo por la nariz, mohína.

—Ese pastel no le habría hecho mucho daño a un bruto grande como usted.

Pasó junto a él para bajar por la escala pero él la tomó firmemente el brazo, girándola para que lo mirara.

—Sé que no me quieres, Bree, y creo que adivino por qué.

Sintió pasar un leve estremecimiento por el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

— ¿Sí? —dijo ella.

Él asintió, aflojando un poco la presión de su mano, y dijo con voz más suave:

—Creas lo que creas, no tengo ninguna intención de reemplazarte en el corazón de tu hermana. Mientras lo desees siempre habrá un lugar para ti y para Seth en nuestra casa.

Durante un minuto ella pareció conmovida, como si no deseara otra cosa que echarle los brazos al cuello. Pero en lugar de hacer eso, se soltó de su mano y empezó a bajar la escala sin decir otra palabra.

Nicholas tuvo que caminar bastante por el campo para encontrar a Seth. Cuando llegó a las ruinas de la casa quemada, situada en el borde de la propiedad de la casa señorial Arden, la lluvia ya había escampado totalmente, dejando una ligera niebla flotando como humo sobre la tierra. Pasó por debajo de una viga rota y encontró a Seth exactamente donde Cookie le había dicho que estaría: sentado en el hogar desmoronado de lo que en otro tiempo fuera la sala de estar de la modesta casa parroquial. Estaba mirando el cielo a través del enorme agujero que había sido el techo.

Nicholas no esperó a que el niño supusiera lo peor.

—Tu hermana está despierta. Se pondrá bien.

—Eso lo sé —repuso Seth, obsequiándolo con una fría mirada de desprecio—. No la habría dejado sola con usted si no lo hubiera sabido.

Nicholas se le acercó otro poco, evitando por un pelo poner el pie en un tablón podrido.

—Este lugar es peligroso. Me sorprende que no lo hayan derribado hace tiempo.

—Lady Elizabeth e Isabella querían derribarlo, pero yo no quise oír hablar de eso. Cada vez que hablaban del tema yo hacia una rabieta que hacía parecer a Bree un ángel perfecto. —Continuaba mirando el cielo como si esperara encontrar una estrella brillando a través de las nubes—. Yo fui el que dejó la lámpara encendida esa noche, ¿sabe? En todos estos años, Isabella jamás me lo ha reprochado.

—Eras sólo un niño —dijo Nicholas, ceñudo—. Fue un accidente. Una terrible tragedia.

Seth cogió un trozo de escombro quemado y lo tiró al aire.

—Los recuerdo, ¿sabe? A mis padres.

—Entonces eres muy afortunado —dijo Nicholas en voz baja, sintiendo una punzada de vacío en el pecho. Seth negó con la cabeza.

—A veces no estoy muy seguro de eso. —Frotándose las manos para quitarse el polvo, se levantó, con los hombros hundidos—. Si ha venido a buscarme para la paliza, iré sin chistar.

Nicholas levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—No sé si tuviste o no algo que ver en la travesura de Bree, y la verdad es que no necesito saberlo. No he venido por eso.

—Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido? —preguntó Seth, ya sin intentar ocultar su beligerancia.

—Puesto que parece que tu hermana va a vivir lo suficiente para convertirse en mi esposa el próximo miércoles por la mañana, me encuentro en necesidad de un padrino. Esperaba que consideraras la posibilidad de hacerme ese honor.

Seth lo miró boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

—No puedo servir de padrino —dijo con amargura—. ¿No lo sabe? Soy sólo un niño.

Nicholas negó con la cabeza.

—La verdadera talla de un hombre no tiene nada que ver con la edad y todo que ver con lo bien que cuida de aquellos que dependen de él. He visto lo mucho que haces en la casa, cómo cortas leña y ayudas a Dower con el ganado y cuidas de tus hermanas. E Isabella me ha asegurado que un padrino sólo requiere dos cualidades: debe ser soltero y debe ser mi amigo. —Le tendió la mano—. Me agrada pensar que reúnes esas dos condiciones.

Seth le miró la mano extendida como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes. Aunque la expresión de sus ojos continuó recelosa, se la tomó en un firme apretón, con los hombros y la cabeza, erguidos.

—Si necesita a alguien para que le acompañe en la boda, supongo que yo soy su hombre —dijo.

Mientras sorteaban los escombros para salir de allí, Nicholas apoyó ligeramente el brazo sobre los hombros del niño.

—Aún no has cenado, ¿verdad? Yo estoy muerto de hambre. Tal vez podríamos pedirle a Bree que nos prepare algo dulce.

Aunque necesitó hacer un visible esfuerzo, Seth se las arregló para mantener la cara seria.

—Eso no será necesario, señor. Creo que Cookie ha preparado una horneada de bollos especialmente para usted.

.

.

.

A medida que pasaban los días sin tener ninguna noticia de Dower, Isabella se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. El viejo no había aprendido a escribir, pero ella lo había enviado con un monedero lleno y la orden de pagarle a alguien para que le escribiera una nota si descubría algo acerca de un caballero desaparecido que requiriera investigación. En un pequeño rincón desvergonzado de su corazón, deseaba que no regresara antes de la boda, que siguiera ausente hasta que Nicholas estuviera unido a ella para siempre, o por lo menos mientras vivieran los dos.

Los preparativos para la boda continuaban a un ritmo frenético, tan implacable como el tic tac del reloj de pared del vestíbulo. Cada vez que Isabella se giraba se encontraba con Cookie esperando para ponerle un largo de blonda sobre los hombros o enterrarle otro alfiler en la cadera. Aunque la anciana no paraba su animosa cháchara, en especial cuando estaba presente Nicholas, Isabella sabía que estaba tan preocupada como ella por el paradero de Dower. Incluso Bree parecía haber perdido su exuberancia y le había dado por vagar alicaída por la casa o desaparecer durante horas seguidas.

La mañana del domingo se leyeron por tercera y última vez las proclamas. Cuando el reverendo Tilsbury preguntó si alguien sabía de algún impedimento para que los dos se unieran en matrimonio, Isabella se tensó al lado de Nicholas, pensando aterrada que de pronto ella misma se pondría de pie de un salto para gritar que la novia era una impostora embustera. Lo único que se lo impidió fue imaginarse la expresión de repugnancia que se extendería por la cara de Nicholas, una expresión que ella tendría que soportar todas las noches en sus torturantes sueños. Esa noche estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa del comedor cenando cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por el tintineo de los arreos de un caballo. Dejando la cuchara en la mesa, Isabella se levantó de un salto y corrió a la ventana. Estaba mirando atentamente por si veía algún indicio de movimiento en el oscuro camino de entrada cuando Seth se aclaró intencionadamente la garganta.

Se giró lentamente y vio un gatito blanco y negro arrastrando por el suelo un cascabel que llevaba atado con una cinta roja. Cuando se volvió a sentar con un descorazonado suspiro, Bree tomó al gatito y el cascabel, poniendo fin al alegre tintineo.

Cuando Cookie salió de la cocina con el siguiente plato, Nicholas estaba paseando la vista por las tristes caras.

—Sé que tratan de disimularlo, pero veo que todos están preocupados por Dower. ¿Quieren que vaya a Londres a buscarlo?

— ¡No! —gritaron los cuatro a coro.

Él se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla, claramente perplejo por la reacción.

Isabella se limpió la boca con la servilleta, preocupada de que él no le notara el temblor de las manos.

—Te lo agradezco, cariño, pero creo que mis nervios no lograrían aguantar la tensión. Sólo faltan tres días para nuestra boda. Puede haber boda sin Dower, pero no creo que pueda tener una sin el novio.

—No se preocupe por nosotros, señor Nick —dijo Cookie. Aunque le estaba dando palmaditas en el hombro a él, su mirada estaba fija en Isabella—. Ese viejo pícaro mío debe de estar metido en una taberna por ahí. Llegará aquí arrastrándose la noche anterior a la boda, apestando a licor y pidiéndome perdón. ¡Veamos si no!

.

.

.

Jeremiah Dower estaba sentado ante una sucia mesa en la penumbra de un rincón de la Boar's Snout, bebiendo su tercer gin de la noche. La taberna era una de las más sórdidas de los muelles, y más de un cadáver se había encontrado flotando en el Támesis después de una noche de gozar de sus dudosos placeres. Se rumoreaba que si uno no moría a manos de los clientes o los taberneros, moría envenenado por el gin barato. Otra forma de morir, más lenta, era de sífilis purulenta, después de subir borracho y tambaleante a la planta superior con alguna de las desaliñadas prostitutas que pululaban por los muelles. Varios pobres jóvenes cachorros habían perdido su inocencia, su monedero y finalmente su vida entre esos serviciales y gordos muslos.

Su madre había sido una de esas prostitutas; él había pasado su infancia limpiando las manchas de tabaco y vaciando baldes de agua sucia en una taberna similar a ésa. Después de que ella muriera, estrangulada por uno de sus clientes, él decidió cambiar las sofocantes nubes de humo y gritos de borrachos por el aire dulce y puro de las mañanas de Hertfordshire y la sonrisa de Cookie.

Era esa sonrisa la que ansiaba ver mientras estaba hundido en su silla observando a la variopinta clientela. Había pasado la semana peinando las calles y muelles por si oía rumores sobre la desaparición de un caballero. Incluso había visitado la cárcel Newgate y el manicomio, por si oía noticias de una huida reciente. Pero hasta el momento sus averiguaciones no habían producido nada y se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Si el martes por la noche no estaba de regreso en Arden con las pruebas de que el misterioso caballero de Isabella estaba comprometido o casado con otra, Isabella seguiría adelante con la boda. Su joven señora siempre había sido de naturaleza dulce, pero cuando ponía el corazón en algo no había forma de interponerse en su camino. Y era evidente que tenía puesto el corazón en ese joven cachorro.

Dower frunció el entrecejo. El hombre bien podía no ser un fugitivo de la ley ni un lunático escapado del manicomio, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso para una muchacha inocente.

Estaba a punto de pagar la consumición para marcharse cuando vio a un muchacho pelirrojo de dientes torcidos y amarillentos abriéndose paso hacia él. El muchacho se inclinó sobre su mesa y movió el pulgar hacia la puerta de atrás.

—Hay un tipo en el callejón que dice que quiere hablar con usted. Dice que podría tener algo que le gustaría oír.

Dower asintió y le dio una de las monedas que le había dado la señorita Isabella. No deseando parecer demasiado impaciente, se tomó su tiempo en acabar el gin y luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando se levantó, tuvo buen cuidado de subirse un poco las mangas de la camisa, y disfrutó al ver agrandar los ojos a la prostituta que estaba sentada a horcajadas en las rodillas de un barbudo en la mesa del lado. Sabía por experiencia que cualquier carterista que intentara robarle a un anciano frágil lo pensaría dos veces al ver los gruesos cordones de músculos que le fajaban los brazos.

Con la noche había llegado la niebla; cuando se cerró la puerta de la taberna detrás de él, se materializó un hombre salido de las sombras. Él había esperado encontrarse con un quejumbroso mendigo deseoso de ganarse una moneda fácil, pero enseguida se le hizo evidente que ese hombre no tenía ninguna necesidad de sus chelines.

Llevaba un sombrero de copa de fieltro y en sus manos enguantadas balanceaba un bastón con empuñadura de mármol. Tenía el tipo de cara redonda y fofa que podía confundirse con otras cien.

—Espero que me perdone por interrumpir sus libaciones nocturnas, señor...

Dower se cruzó de brazos.

—Dower. Y no soy señor.

—Muy bien, entonces, Dower. No querría molestarle, pero me han informado que ha estado haciendo ciertas averiguaciones en los muelles.

—No he hecho nada de eso —protestó Dower—. Sólo he hecho unas pocas preguntas.

El hombre tenía una sonrisa falsa.

—Según mis socios, ha andado preguntando por un hombre alto de pelo cobrizo, bien hablado y bien formado, que podría haber desaparecido hace dos semanas.

Los malos presentimientos le hicieron hormiguear la nuca; su intención había sido salvar a Isabella de las garras de un desconocido, no enviarla a la cárcel arrestada por secuestro.

—Esos socios podrían no saber tanto como creen saber.

—Ah, puedo asegurarle que son muy concienzudos. Y por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que podríamos estar buscando al mismo hombre.

La curiosidad casi pudo con Dower, pero algo que vio en los sosos ojos castaños del hombre se la quitó.

—Lo siento, compañero —dijo—. Se ha equivocado de hombre. Lo único que ando buscando esta noche es una botella de gin y una muchacha bien dispuesta a calentarme la cama.

—Con la recompensa que ofrecen mis clientes podría comprarse todo el gin y todas las putas que pueda desear un hombre.

Pese a la fría humedad del aire, Dower sintió brotar gotas de sudor en la frente.

— ¿Y qué hace valer tanto a ese tipo que busca?

El hombre se pasó el bastón a la otra mano.

—Si viene conmigo, se lo explicaré.

Dower nunca había soportado bien la bravuconería, y menos aún cuando venía disimulada bajo un frágil barniz de palabras cultas y modales finos. Enseñó los dientes en una poco practicada sonrisa.

—Creo que tendré que declinar. Tengo una invitación mucho mejor de una pelirroja que estaba en la mesa del lado.

Acto seguido se giró hacia la puerta de la taberna.

—Eso es una verdadera lástima, señor Dower, porque me temo que debo insistir.

Antes que Dower se girara, la empuñadura de mármol del bastón cayó sobre la parte posterior de su cráneo, lanzándolo al suelo despatarrado. Escasamente tuvo tiempo para admirar el lustroso cuero de las caras botas del hombre cuando una de ellas le golpeó la cara, sumergiéndolo en un pozo de oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>N.A: Siento no haber actualizado ayer, me secuestro mi vampiro personal xD, como recompensa actualizaré mañana que es mi día de descanso.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**En vista de que tengo amenazas por las adaptaciones, he decidio cambiarme a un foro propio donde podran seguir las adaptaciones**

**Ahí podrán seguir las historias que tengo las cuales ya no actualizaré, y nuevas próximamente.**

**Te invito, para leer solo es cosa de registrarse y tendrás acceso a todas las adaptaciones, desafortunadamente aquí ya no publicaré.**

**Junta los espacios o ve a mi perfil, ahí encontraras el enlace.**

**h t t p : / / a d a p f a n f i c e x b . f o r o a c t i v o . m x /**


End file.
